Feeling Alive Again De nuevo sintiendome viva
by Danae24
Summary: Bella es vampira.Vive en Volterra y su trabajo consiste en ser Guardia personal de los Vulturis.Demetri quiere salir con ella,pero una visita de unos amigos llegados de Forks harán que todo su mundo y su corazón cambien.
1. Capítulo 1 : Odio mi no vida

Bueno este es mi primer Fic.

Espero que guste y que quién lo lea disfrute leyendo, como lo he hecho yo escribiéndolo.

* * *

Capítulo 1 **_ODIO MI NO VIDA_**

Otro día mas en mi tediosa existencia. Otro día mas de eternidad aburrida. Otro día mas como lo que más odiaba ser. Otro día mas como vampira.

El sol estaba saliendo un día más en Volterra. Desde mi habitación podía ver como el este iba bañando el maravilloso pueblo medieval. Pero no podía seguir disfrutando de este paisaje. Con el nuevo día empezaba mi trabajo. Era Guardia Personal de los Volturis, mas concretamente de Aro, debido a mi gran poder.

Cada día me maldecía por ello. Si no tuviera ningún poder, nunca habría terminado aquí, sirviendo con mi fuerza a unos seres mortales y devastadores.

Llamaron a mi puerta y rápidamente salí de mis pensamientos.

"Bella, Aro pregunta por ti, parece importante" voz conocida y amiga desde que llegué aquí. Chelsea formaba parte de la guardia personal de Aro, como yo. Junto con Renata, las tres formábamos el trío mas mortal de los Volturis, nadie podía tocarnos, ni dañarnos, por eso éramos tan valoradas entre los Vulturis y el resto de vampiros.

"Buenos días, Chelsea" la saludé abriendo la puerta.

"Hola Bella. Ya he terminado mi turno, voy a descansar un rato, parece que hoy va a pasar algo está todo el mundo como loco de un lado para otro y Aro está un poco nervioso, date prisa" con esto desapareció corriendo.

Avancé por el pasillo, lleno de obras de arte recopiladas durante siglos de existencia, el Vaticano, comparado con la morada de los Volturis, parecia uan tienda de Cuadros. Tenia suerte de ser tan valorada, porque poseia una habitación para mi sola en el ala con más encanto del palacio.

Llegué a la puerta donde dos soldados vampiros la custodiaban.

"Abrid la puerta, Aro reclama mi presencia" dije altiva. Ellos estaban por debajo en la escala de poder, no merecían ser tratados mejor, eso es lo que había aprendido de Aro, Marcus y Caio.

Entré en la estancia y me arrodille cortésmente frente a los tres tronos presididos por nuestros amos : Aro, Marcus y Caio.

"Buenos días, Aro, Chelsea, me ha dicho que me buscabas"le miré, estaba extrañamente nervioso y emocionado.

"Oh mi querida Isabella, quería encargarte algo especial, hoy recibimos una visita de un gran amigo nuestro ,me gustaría que te encargaras de que las habitaciones estén preparadas con todas las comodidades que necesitarán nuestros.."

"¿habitaciones, mi señor?" le interrumpí cortésmente "¿no era solo un amigo?"

"Si, mi impaciente Bella, pero viene acompañado por uno de los vampiros de su aquelarre, así es que quiero dos habitaciones bien acondicionadas y la seguridad necesaria" dijo sonriéndome ,pocas veces le había visto tan contento

"Mi señor, entonces me retiro a supervisar todo" dije girándome sobre mis talones.

"Un momento Isabella, quería, si no te importa pedirte otra cosa"

Realmente aunque me importara y me molestara servirle, nunca se lo diría, si quería que mi existencia siguiera siendo agradable. Afortunadamente , gracias a mi escudo protector, el no podía leer mis pensamientos, ya que también protegía mi cabeza muy eficazmente..

"Si, lo que desees" dije mintiendo, la verdad es que no me apetecía ocuparme de mas cosas.

"Me gustaría que te hicieras cargo personalmente de la seguridad y el entretenimiento de el vampiro del Aquelarre de mi amigo Carlisle. El y yo tenemos cosas que tratar y llevamos casi un siglo sin vernos. Además con Chelsea y Renata para nuestra seguridad será suficiente" dijo con su horrible sonrisa.

"Esta bien, señor, sin problema" y así salí de la sala maldiciendo mentalmente.

Estupendo, ahora soy niñera de un vampiro. Odiaba profundamente esta situación. Pero no tenia otro remedio. "Los próximos días serán horribles"suspiré para mi.

Me dirigí a supervisar las habitaciones y que todo estuviera perfecto para los invitados.

Que otra cosa podía hacer.

Mientras recorría el pasillo para empezar a preparar todo. Le olí. Suspiré para mis adentros. No me dio tiempo a desaparecer corriendo. Ya estaba frente a mi.

"Hola Bella" me dijo dulcemente rozando mi mejilla.

Le cogí la muñeca y la quité de cara.

"Demetri, creo que te he dicho que no me llames Bella. Tu no" le espeté con gesto enfadado.

"ummmm, cuando te enfadas realmente te pones encantadora" dijo acercándose a mi."Bella llevas aquí con nosotros, mucho tiempo y no hace falta que estés tan sola" se estaba acercando a mi peligrosamente...

"No estoy sola" le empujé con tal fuerza que retrocedió golpeándose la espalda con una columna y cayendo al suelo. Se lo tenía merecido por baboso.

Levantándose despacio, sobre todo para ser un vampiro, me miró fijamente"Si Bella, estás sola, eres huraña y no dejas que nadie se te acerque" comenzó a caminar hacia mi."Realmente ¿te satisface completamente pasarte tu escaso tiempo libre con Renata y Chelsea? no lo creo y tu mirada lo dice" se acercó de nuevo a mi de forma amigable.

Me sentía culpable, triste y tenia un terrible sentimiento desde hace tiempo. Todo lo que Demetri me estaba diciendo era verdad. Me había negado a mantener cualquier tipo de relación que no fuera de amistad con mis compañeras y de servidumbre hacia Aro.

"Demetri, siento haberte empujado, pero ya sabes cual es mi respuesta" contesté bajando la mirada "Quizás tengas razón y me haya convertido en un ser horrible, bueno más horrible si cabe, pero no deseo cambiar mi forma de malvivir aquí" le toqué el hombro amistosamente ,para proseguir con mi camino.

Su mano tocó mi cintura "Espera, por favor" no había rencor en sus palabras, quizás ¿tristeza, amor? no sabría explicarlo, pero nunca me había hablado así nadie. Y continuó haciéndolo "Solo dame una oportunidad de demostrarte, que puedes ser feliz aquí, que no todos somos unos malditos asesinos"

"Yo ... yo ..."titubeé, pero antes de poder seguir me corto dulcemente.

"Shh! Calla Bella" me dijo poniendo su dedo índice en mis fríos labios."solo una cita, no va a pasar nada que no quieras que pase, solo deseo enseñarte que hay mas que una eternidad llena de sufrimiento" me sonrió.

"Esta bien Demetri, una cita ..... total no creo que me hagas cambiar de idea" le sonreí pícaramente.

"Cuando te parece" me dijo completamente sorprendido por mi respuesta.

"ummmm, esta noche, tengo que hacer de niñera un rato, pero luego estaré libre" dudé un momento ¿estaría pareciendo ansiosa? y continué "si no te parece demasiado precipitado, claro" creo que si hubiera podido me hubiera sonrojado y el lo sabia.

"Vaya, jajaja, no pensé que tuvieras tantas ganas de verme a solas" fanfarroneó "Está bien, cuando termines tu trabajo estaré en la Plaza de Volterra esperándote" y rápidamente se marchó.

Imagino que se fue tan rápido para que no me diera tiempo a cambiar de opinión, aunque no pensaba hacerlo y eso era extraño en mi. Nunca había tenido una cita con ningún chico. Ni en mi época humana ni ahora.

Cuando era humana no lo entendía, era patosa, pero por todo lo demás bastante normal. Sin embargo lo de ahora si lo entendía, era mucho mas fuerte que la mayoría de vampiros que me rodeaban y eso al sector masculino le incomodaba bastante, a ningún hombre le gustaba que una chica le tumbara con solo un dedo.

Lo raro era que a Demetri, realmente nunca había parecido importarle. Desde mi llegada a Volterra siempre se comportaba de manera agradable conmigo.

En fin, salí rápidamente de mis ensoñaciones y me dirigí por fin y por desgracia a preparar todo para la llegada de Carlisle, y su vampiro con necesidad de niñera.

* * *

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!!! Espero que os haya gustado!!


	2. Capítulo 2 : Preparando la llegada

CAPITULO 2 PREPARANDO LA LLEGADA

Todavía no era medio día y ya estaba todo prácticamente preparado. Dos habitaciones contiguas en la zona de invitados.

Entré en la que ocuparía Carlisle. Si debía de ser importante porque Aro le había asignado una de las mejores. Los techos altísimos, grandes ventanales, colores vivos.... desde luego esto no se parecía nada a la idea de una habitación para un vampiro.

De hecho cuando fui traída aquí ,poco después de mi conversión, fue de las cosas que mas me impresionaron. La luminosidad de las estancias.

La cama de la habitación estaba perfectamente hecha, sus cojines y almohadas realmente parecían reconfortantes para quién pudiera dormir y su gran dosel era maravilloso. Yo seguía sin entender muy bien lo de las camas en todas y cada una de las habitaciones del palacio, quizá para aquellos vampiros que tuvieran relaciones... pero yo no la necesitaba, así que la primera vez que me asignaron habitación, solicité que la retiraran y en su lar pusieran un sofá.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando tocaron a la puerta.

"Si, adelante" dije secamente.

"Isabella" era un simple guardia raso "Aro quiere verla".

"Muy bien,...."dudé. No sabia cual era su nombre. Quizá podríamos decir que no me preocupaba nada quien fuera.

"Piero, señora"dijo agachando la cabeza, por mi desconocimiento.

"Eso... Piero ,hazle saber que en seguida voy" esperé ha que cerrara la puerta.

"Grrrrrrr"gruñí. Realmente odiaba esta situación.

Cuando formas parte de la guardia personal de Aro, estas disponible cada hora ,cada minuto... era horrible y eso que Chelsea, Renata y yo intentábamos turnarnos lo máximo posible para disfrutar de algo de tiempo libre.

A mi lo que realmente me gustaba era salir en misiones, para controlar a los aquelarres de vampiros o neófitos. Aunque hacíamos cosas horribles con aquellos vampiros, cambiábamos de aires durante unos días.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí hacia la sala donde esos tres longevos vampiros presidían nuestra existencia.

"Bella, ¿Aro también te ha hecho llamar?" Chelsea y Renata caminaban a mi lado.

"Si ,y espero que no quiera que cuide de nadie mas" Sonreí y nos reímos las tres.

"Oye no te quejes, nosotras nos tenemos que quedar detrás de él como si fuéramos estatuas.... ya sabes... protegiendo el fuerte" me dijo Renata mientras me daba un suave codazo.

Chelsea se paro delante de mi cortándome el paso... "Bella, igual te toca cuidar a un vampiro guapo que te ponga una sonrisa en la cara ,jajajaja " rió "¿Quién sabe?".

Odiaba que insinuaran que era una triste. Mis ojos rojos se encendieron más. Me estaba enfadando. No soportaba cuando Chelsea se ponía así. Pero no terminó todo. Renata también tenia ganas de tocarme las narices.

"Pero si no puede... parece que ese corazón frío suyo, ya tiene dueño,¿eh Bella?" dijo Renata guiñándome un ojo.

"¿Cómooooo?" se extrañó Chelsea "¿Estás saliendo con alguien y no me has dicho nada?" hizo un divertido mohín.

"No estoy saliendo, ni estaré saliendo con nadie"espeté. Este palacio cada vez se parecía mas a una telenovela de vampiros, pensé para mi.

"Chicas, que haya quedado con Demetri para dar una vuelta por La Piazza dei Priori, no quiere decir que quiera estar con el. Ya sabéis lo pesado que se pone y la verdad que después de tenerme que tirar toda la tarde haciendo de niñera, me parecía una buena forma de relajarme" me miraron como las vacas a los trenes, sorprendidas por mis palabras, ya que raramente me relacionaba con vampiros que no fueran ellas.

"Ya ya... ajajajajaja"dijeron las dos al unísono y se echaron a reir.

La verdad es que formar parte de la Guardia Real, nos otorgaba ciertos privilegios, como salir de palacio, siempre que quisiéramos.

Llegamos a la puerta y nos abrieron los guardias, inclinado su cabeza, en señal de respeto. Al principio me molestaban ese tipo de cosas, pero pasados los años me agradaba que se reconociera mi status en la sociedad Vulturi. Con el paso del tiempo me había convertido en una egocéntrica y tenia claros recuerdos de que siendo humana no lo era. Pero como se suele decir el poder corrompe.

"Ohhh, mis queridas niñas, me alegra que hayáis llegado tan rápidamente" exclamó Aro con su mueca de felicidad.

"Veréis os he hecho llamar ya que en pocas horas mis invitados especiales estarán aquí y quiero saber si está todo listo ¿Bella?" me miro fijamente.

"Si. Está todo dispuesto para su llegada, lo he supervisado personalmente" contesté con seguridad. Quizás no me gustara lo que hacía, pero era eficaz en cada orden que se me daba.

"Renata, Chelsea, como ya sabéis os quedareis de Guardia conmigo y mi buen amigo Carlisle" se giró hacia mi, "Bella tu debes alimentarte ahora".

"¿Ahora?" pregunte extrañada, nunca había tenido problemas en resistirme a los humanos. Siempre me alimentaba cuando quería y mi Sed estaba controlada.

"Si querida, no me mires así, se que tu sed no es problema para con los humanos, pero si el vampiro que acompaña a mi amigo decide alimentarse, créeme que no te gustará lo que el come y no podrás alimentarte junto a el... como decirlo... no os gusta lo mismo, ¿entiendes?" me miró esperando una respuesta.

La verdad es que no entendía nada... ¿Qué comía ese tipo?¿Niños, Hombres Travestidos? En fin... si tenia que comer ahora comería.

"Si mi señor comprendo, pero hoy hace un día soleado no puedo salir al ..." Aro me cortó.

"No te preocupes Isabella, Alec ha dejado algo para ti en Las Celdas de la Sed" me dijo y yo asentí."Bueno ahora retiraros en dos horas os quiero de vuelta, para estar aquí antes de que lleguen" y así salimos.

Me despedí de Renata y Chelsea y puse rumbo Las Celdas de la Sed. No es que me hiciera especial ilusión bajar allí abajo. Era un lugar oscuro en las cavernas del castillo, donde detrás de diferentes puertas teníamos un espacio muy poco agradable para alimentarnos en soledad.

Bajé las escaleras y un vampiro que no conocía de nada me indico la puerta cinco, tendiéndome la llave.

Me dirigí hacia ella ,introduje la llave y la giré suavemente.

Una tenue luz iluminaba la estancia, una silla y un camastro decoraban la lúgubre habitación. Y en una esquina un chico de unos 25,permanecía sentado, inmóvil, mirándome con curiosidad.

"¿Dónde-e estoy?"tartamudeó de miedo.

Me acerqué a el sin mediar palabra. No acostumbraba a hablar con mi comida .Le tendí la mano y la tomó levantándose. Generalmente una chica joven y mona no les suponía una amenaza a los humanos. ¡Pobres! No sabían lo mortales que éramos.

Gracias a la poca luz de la estancia no podía observar con claridad la tonalidad roja de mis ojos. Le indique con un suave gesto que se sentara en la cama y aceptó. Este pobre idiota debía de pensar en otra cosa, que no era lo que yo le iba hacer, porque se acomodó en la cama rápidamente. Ya le preguntaría a Alec, que había hecho para traerle hasta aquí y que pareciera tan voluntarioso.

Me acerqué a el, oliendo su sangre, sintiendo su corazón, la garganta me quemaba de sed y el respiraba fuertemente ,no sabría decir si estaba asustado, excitado o ambas. Me posicioné encima de el girándole la cara, no me gustaba que mis victimas me miraran mientras les succionaba su dulce sangre.

Le miré por ultima vez, curvé las comisuras de mis labios y mordí su cuello velozmente, saboreando cada gota. Realmente necesitaba alimentarme, pero procuraba hacerlo en largos espacios de tiempo, no me gustaba asesinar por diversión y evidentemente tenia mis limites, bastante monstruosa era mi condición de existencia. No comía niños ,ni mujeres jóvenes. Prefería hombres que estuvieran entre la veintena y la treintena, creo que por la forma en la que acabé siendo vampira.

Empezó a gritar, mientras lo inmovilizaba sutilmente y poco antes de terminar de beber le rompí el cuello ágilmente sin despegar mis labios de él. No me gustaba que sufrieran innecesariamente.

Terminé y salí ,dejando tras de mi lo que había sido mi comida. Me limpié los labios.

Según abandoné la estancia, el guardia entro para limpiar La Celda de la Sed, seguramente en poco tiempo volvería a ser utilizada y a nadie le gusta encontrar restos de una anterior comida en su plato.

Miré el reloj, mientras subía las escaleras, faltaba menos de una hora para la llegada del amigo de Aro y el vampiro que necesitaba niñera.

Me apresuré a mi cuarto para darme una ducha y cambiarme. No creo que a Aro le hiciera demasiada gracia verme con restos de sangre por mi traje. Aunque si se trataba de incomodar a nuestros invitados me lo planetaria dos veces. Sonreí para mi imaginándome la cara de Aro y de sus invitados.

El agua cálida de la ducha resbalaba por mis hombros dejando una estupenda sensación,

Me quedaría aquí por el resto de la eternidad. Pero no podía ser ,hoy tenia que empezar mi primer día en la guardería.

Salí de la ducha, me sequé y me vestí rápidamente. Llevaba unos pantalones negros ajustados, una camisa negra y al recibir invitados una capa roja con capucha. No era lo normal que los integrantes de la Guardia Real vistiéramos de forma tan normal o moderna, pero Aro personalmente me había permitido usar esta ropa mas acorde con los tiempos y dejar los incómodos zapatos y ropajes de antaño, como los que llevaba Jane, la hermana de Alec. La única condición era vestir de negro mientras estuviéramos de servicio.

Me acomodé en el cuello mi collar Vulturi, solo reservado a Aro, Marcus, Cayo y a sus guardias personales, otra señal de distinción entre nuestra comunidad.

Cuando entre en el gran salón. ya estaba toda la parafernalia montada para la recepción de los invitados. Crucé la estancia y me posicioné tras el trono de Aro junto a Chelsea.

"¿Estaba rico?" me susurró una voz tras de mi.

"Alec, muchas gracias por la comida, lo que pasa es que el pobre muchacho creía que íbamos a hacer otras cosas"dije con un rin tintín gracioso.

"Jajajajaja, lo encontré por Volterra y parece ser que tenia ganas de fiesta con una chica guapa" dijo riéndose.

"Bueno fiesta he tenido ,pero solo yo" nos reímos los dos.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron y me cuadre, recta, dejando de sonreír.

Entro Piero "bien me acuerdo de su nombre" pensé, y anunció a nuestros invitados.

"Mis señores ,el Doctor Carlisle Cullen y su hijo Edward Cullen ya han llegado" dijo serio.

"¿Hijo?" le dije a Chelsea en un susurro "los vampiros no podemos tener hijos".

"Ssshhhh" me chistó Chelsea, aguantando la risa.

En ese momento un hombre de piel nívea y cabello rubio entro en la estancia sonriendo, parecía destilar seguridad e inteligencia.

No me paré a mirar mas a el que era Carlisle Cullen.

Mis ojos se posaron sin remedio en su acompañante. Era alto y fuerte, su cabello de color broncíneo y una mirada muy turbadora. Su gesto era serio.

"¿Ese era el vampiro al que tenia que cuidar?"pensé para bastante autosuficiente. Seguí observándole mientras ambos se acercaban para saludar a Aro y al resto de Vulturis.

Entonces noté algo diferente. Los ojos eran dorados. De un dorado que dejaba sin palabras y te hipnotizaba.¿Llevaba lentillas?.Me fije en el Doctor Carlisle Cullen, el también los tenia de ese dorado. ¿Realmente serian padre e hijo?

No , no, no eso es imposible.

De repente el escuchar mi nombre me sacó de mis ensoñaciones.

"... Isabella os acompañará a vuestras habitaciones para que os acomodéis y descanséis del duro viaje" terminó Aro sonriendo y mirándome. "Bella, por favor" hizo un gesto con la mano para que saliera de detrás del trono y me vieran.

"Si, Aro, en seguida" dije aún embobada con mis pensamientos, menos mal que Aro no podía leérmelos aunque me tocara.

"Por cierto joven Edward he pensado que no querrás pasar tus vacaciones con estos viejos vampiros, así que te he asignado a Isabella para que te acompañe y te muestre todo lo que quieras ver o saber" .dijo Aro.

Lo primero que pensé fue ¿vacaciones? Eso es mas de cinco días y menos de dos meses, ¿no?,pero una dulce y fuerte voz, casi rasgada me sacó de las elucubraciones.

"No es necesario .No quisiera perturbar a nadie" sentenció

"Oh... querido Edward no es molestia, Isabella, que es de mis mas fieles guardianas, estará encantada" dijo sonriendo. "¿verdad Bella?" dijo dirigiéndose a mi.

"Si-si, claro... sin problema mi señor" titubeé agachando la cabeza en señal de respeto y conformidad.

"Si me seguís, por favor" añadí mirando a Carlisle y a Edward.

Habíamos salido ya del gran salón y ambos caminaban tras de mi por el largo pasillo, giramos a la derecha y me giré parándome en seco.

"Doctor Cullen ..."

"Llámame Carlisle, por favor" me cortó sonriente.

"Esta bien Carlisle, esta es tu habitación, si necesita algo pregunte por mi y vendré en seguida"

Estupendo, ahora parecía una camarera de hotel. Miré a Edward a su ojos y le dije "si me sigues te muestro tu cuarto".Volví a ponerme rumbo a la habitación, para dejar a Edward.

"Bella, no es necesario que seas mi guía por Volterra el tiempo que me quede aquí, puedo ver que no te hace gracia" habló Edward tras de mi.

Me paré, me di la vuelta y respiré antes de contestar, aunque no tuviera que coger aire, lo necesitaba.

"Isabella" dije y él me miró extrañado "mi nombre es Isabella ... me moleste o no estar contigo, es mi trabajo, el cual efectuó satisfactoriamente" antes de que pudiera decirme nada le tendí su llave de la habitación.

"Te daré una par horas para que te acomodes, a las cinco estaré aquí delante esperándote" dije con cara seria.

"¿Es necesario que seas tan desagradable con los invitados o también forma parte de tu trabajo? Isabella" .dijo haciendo una media sonrisa al final de la frase

Oh Dios mío que media sonrisa....

"Bella, céntrate" me reprendí a mi misma ,pensando.

"A las cinco, Edward" le dije arrugando mi frente.

Me giré y corrí a mi cuarto en cuanto crucé la esquina, para que no me viera correr.

Que sarcástico y maravilloso chico. Si mi corazón palpitara ,creo que me habría dado un infarto.


	3. Capítulo 3: Paseando a Mister Cullen

CAPÍTULO 3 PASEANDO A MISTER CULLEN

Llegué a mi cuarto corriendo. Si pudiera respirar estaría sofocada. No entendía que me estaba pasando. Ese vampiro me había hablado mal y no había terminado mordiendo el suelo, claro que a Aro no le gustaría nada y muy probablemente al enterarse me castigaría.

El caso es que el vampiro de pelo broncíneo al que tenía que "cuidar",me estaba trastornando. Solo quería hacerme participe de que no era necesario que estuviera con el y yo fui muy cortante aún así y por descontado ,no podría aceptar su oferta y volver a mis quehaceres, Aro no me lo permitiría.

Mientras me quitaba la capa llamaron a la puerta.

"Adelante" dije si ganas, necesitaba pensar.

"¿Bella?" preguntó una voz conocida.

"Isabella ... Demetri, me llamo Isabella".¿Cuántas veces se lo tenía que repetir?

"¿Por qué yo no puedo llamarte Bella?"dijo pasando a mi cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras él.

"No somos amigos, estas por debajo de mi en los rangos de la Guardia y no eres Aro" dije con voz cansada, realmente no tenia porque darle explicaciones.

"¿No somos amigos y quedas conmigo esta noche? La verdad es que si ya antes no te entendía, ahora lo hago menos" sentenció pasándose una mano por la frente.

"Mira Demetri, tu querías verme fuera del palacio y yo he accedido... nunca he dicho que fuéramos amigos y si quieres que la cita siga en pie, deberías de irte...tengo trabajo" dije acercándome a él para abrir la puerta.

"¿Trabajo? Te refieres a el encargo que te ha hecho Aro de cuidar al vampiro flacucho" rió "Por favor ... eso no es un trabajo, no se te conoce precisamente por hacer de niñera"

Puse la mano en el pomo y el me paró antes de que consiguiera girarlo.

"Quizás estés perdiendo tus facultades de asesina" dijo mientras me tocaba el mentón con el dedo índice.

En ese momento la ira recorría mi cuerpo, este tipo era realmente estúpido, no sabía con quién estaba hablando.

Abrí la puerta y le empujé golpeando su robusto pecho con mi mano. Demetri cayó dándose en la cabeza fuertemente contra el suelo.

"Quizás sea una niñera, pero sigo perteneciendo a la Guardia personal de Aro y soy capaz de tumbarte con una sola mano" bufé llena de rabia.

"Demetri la próxima vez que tan siquiera te dirijas a mi, necesitaras beber la sangre de doscientas personas para poder recuperarte de tus heridas, da gracias de que no le cuente a Aro tu falta de respeto hacia mi" me estaba girando para irme, pero no había terminado con el.

Me agaché a su lado y le susurré "por cierto lo de esta noche queda anulado".

Así me incorporé y caminé a mi cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de mi.

Pasados pocos segundo volvieron a llamar.

"No te ha quedado cla..." interrumpí mi frase, no era Demetri.

"¿Llego en mal momento? Son las cinco pasadas y como no estabas frente a mi puerta decidí venir a buscarte"sonrió mientras hablaba.

"Edward"dije con sorpresa "Cómo sabes cuál es mi cuarto?"

"Simplemente pregunté, aunque no ha sido difícil encontrarlo, con el escándalo que estabas montando con tu novio" habló aguantando la risa.

"Quieres acabar como Demetri?"pregunté enfadada

"La verdad es ..." comenzó a decir

"Mira déjalo...A ver ¿que quieres que hagamos? " hablé para no darle importancia a lo que había dicho de Demetri."Te parece que demos una vuelta por los jardines interiores, hasta que se valla el sol? Luego podremos salir de palacio".

Sin esperar una respuesta comencé a caminar con Edward a mis espaldas.

Cuando llegamos a los Jardines, no había nadie. Eran preciosos, quizás lo mas bonito que escondían las murallas del palacio. Me gustaba venir aquí en mi tiempo libre a pensar.

Comenzamos a pasear el uno junto al otro, en silencio. No me gustaba demasiado relacionarme, prefería guardarme mis miedos, mis emociones, mi vida, solo para mi.

"Isabella,¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"dijo él.

"Si, pero otra cosa es que yo la conteste" le respondí mirándome mientras me sentaba en un banco a la sombra.

"¿te gusta vivir aquí?, quiero decir si ¿eres feliz con lo que haces?" me lo preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

"¿Feliz con lo que hago?" no entendía nada.

"Si. Me refiero si eres feliz aquí acatando ordenes de los Vulturis" respondió.

"Edward,¿por qué me preguntas eso?" contesté dubitativa.

"Tengo curiosidad, no puedo leerte, soy incapaz de saber lo que piensas, pero tu cara, tus gestos, mi indican que no eres feliz aquí... simplemente eso".

Como se atrevía a juzgarme sin conocerme , a que demonios se refería con eso de que no podía leerme.

"Mira no me conoces de nada no puedes saber si soy feliz o no y ¿qué es eso de que no puedes leerme?" respondí de manera hosca.

"Yo... puedo leer los pensamientos de los vampiros y de los humanos, pero eres la primera persona que conozco que tiene la mente en silencio y me resulta extraño no poder oírte pensar" exclamó con curiosidad.

"Realmente es mejor que no puedas oírme pensar" no te iba a gustar nada lo que pienso, señor lector de mentes"

"¿Tienes que estar siempre a la defensiva? No te relajas nunca, debe de ser muy cansado, estar todo el día en contra del mundo".

"No eres quién para juzgarme, no me conoces de nada y...".me tapo la boca con su frío dedo índice.

"Mira Isabella, se que Aro te obliga a estar conmigo todo el rato, pero yo no se lo pedí, imagino que no debe de ser cómodo para ti, pero sospecho que vamos a pasar a mucho tiempo juntos, por que me voy a quedar un par de meses, así que lo mejor sería que intentáramos llevarnos bien. Además tu tampoco me conoces a mi".

No contesté simplemente me quedé mirándole en silencio. Parecía muy inteligente y tenia una belleza que yo nunca había visto.

"¿te molestaría que te hiciera otra pregunta? Para ir conociéndonos" dijo con una sonrisa torcida, que verdaderamente realzaba sus dotes de seductor.

"Si no queda mas remedio... adelante"asentí.

"¿Compartes tu vida con alguien?" parecía nervioso, pero me quede en silencio y el continuo "Me refiero si tienes un compañero ¿ya me entiendes?".

Si. Claro que le entendía, pero no tenía nada claro a que venía esa pregunta tan personal.

"No Edward. Ni quiero, ni tengo tiempo. Simplemente no me suelo llevar bien con el sexo masculino" contesté mas triste de lo que hubiera deseado que él notara.

"Y ...entonces ¿el espectáculo de esta tarde con ese grandullón?" dijo con curiosidad.

"Oh... lo dices por .. Demetri... " resoplé instintivamente."Bueno el lleva intentando casi 30 años salir conmigo y esta mañana acepté"me callé mirando su perfecto rostro, parecía haber decepción en él. Sus ojos de ese intenso dorado gritaban que no me callara.

"Pero ..." dijo el queriendo saber más.

"Pero me tocó las narices. Fin de la historia"sentencié dando por acabada la conversación.

"¿y puedo saber por que te llevas tan mal con el sexo masculino?"

"No vas a para de preguntarme cosas en toda la tarde, verdad?" el rió.

"No. Soy un ser bastante insistente cuando me lo propongo además como ya te he dicho, no te puedo leer la mente y eso me resulta muy curioso..."

"Creo que es porque les intimido. Soy bastante mas fuerte que la mayoría de ellos ,eso sin contar mi escudo protector que..." no pude terminar, para variar me cortó.

"¿Escudo protector? Tienes un don"dijo expectante.

"Si, bueno yo no se si lo llamaría don, teniendo en cuenta que somos seres mortales, pero.." otra vez me cortó.

"Vayaaaa.... y en que consiste ese Escudo Protector?" estaba realmente entusiasmado.

"Prometo contártelo si dejas de cortarme continuamente... grrrrr así no hay forma de hablar." Dije malhumorada. No me gustaba nada que me cortaran mientras hablaba.

"Ups... lo siento" dijo tocándose la nuca supongo que me he emocionado, no hay muchos de nosotros con dones, ¿sabes?"

"Pues has venido al lugar donde mas vampiros con poderes hay por metro cuadrado" reí "ya no hay sol, ¿por qué no vamos fuera a dar un paseo?" dije levantándome.

"Isabella, de verdad que no hace falta que me acompañes a todos sitios" dije .el, aún estaba sentado.

"no me molesta, además es mi trabajo, y lo cumplo, me guste o no" me callé unos instantes reflexionado... quizás le hiciera sentirse mal con mis comentarios, pero no estaba acostumbrada a ser amable con la gente, normalmente era bastante huraña y desagradable, pero con él... no se ... me sentía mal tratándole así.

"Venga, demos una vuelta" le toqué el hombro mientras le hablaba. En ese momento una especia de corriente recorrió mi cuerpo. Creo que me estaba

volviendo loca, definitivamente.

Se levantó y caminamos hacia los portones de la entrada ,me coloqué mis gafas de sol, aunque ya no hacia, no creo que a la gente le ilusionara ver mis ojos rojos como la sangre que bebía. Salimos a la plaza. Había turistas fotografiando los monumentos y paseando alegremente.

"Bueno ¿me vas a contar en consiste tu escudo?"inquirió feliz.

"Pues soy capaz de proteger de ataques a tantos como me rodeen... la verdad es que es bastante efectivo" dije orgullosa.

"Vaya... ya entiendo porque eres la favorita de Aro" se quedó pensativo.

"Y se puede saber ¿como sabes eso listillo?" dije.

"Isabella, puedo leer los pensamientos de Aro sin ningún problema" dijo con suficiencia.

"Ahm... claro ...disculpa" pensé en cambiar de tema "Oye, si te apetece alimentarte, no tienes mas que decirlo, te podemos llevar a alguien a Las Celdas de la Sed o cazar en las afueras de la ciudad... sea lo que sea te acompañaré"

"Bueno la verdad es que yo no me alimento de humanos"

Si mi mandíbula no hubiera estado sujeta a mi cabeza se me habría caído al suelo, seguro.

"¿Cómo que no comes humanos..., y de que se supone que te alimentas?" pregunté con curiosidad.

"Pues de animales"

"Por eso tus ojos son de ese bonito color dorado, ya lo entiendo" .... pero que se supone que acababa de decirle. "Estúpida Bella", dije para mi misma "Edward, yo lo siento no pretendía decir eso"me encontraba aturdida, acababa de decirle que tenia los ojos bonitos.

"Uhm... no-o te preocupes, gra-a-cias"titubeó.

"Había escuchado de vampiros que se alimentaban de animales pero nunca había conocido a ninguno... ¿no te es difícil?" decidí obviar su gracias titubeante ,no quería seguir poniéndome en evidencia.

"Bueno... al principio si, además no es igual beber sangre humana que de animales, ya sabes, la sangre humana nos sacia y nos provoca un frenesí dándonos mas fuerza, pero mi conciencia no soporta asesinar a humanos"sentenció muy seguro de si mismo.

Dios mío! Pensé. Realmente yo era un monstruo y me acababa de dar cuenta. Procuraba no pensar en mi forma de alimentarme, era pura supervivencia, no me había planteado otros métodos nunca. El notó mi malestar al instante.

"¡Oh,.. lo siento ...te he molestado! No pretendía criticar tu forma de alimentarte... yo, bueno , en una época también me alimenté de humanos"desde luego lo hizo para hacerme sentir mejor.

"No, Edward, no te preocupes, soy yo la que come humanos y no tengo cargo de conciencia" dije sonriendo. Bueno realmente si tenÍa cargo de conciencia ¿a quién le gusta matar gente? Pero era mi condición, simplemente la sangre humana me hacía seguir con mi existencia.

"¿Oye Edward y tu tienes novia?" no es que me interesara especialmente pero necesitaba cambiar de tema, todo se estaba poniendo muy un intenso.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia las afueras de Volterra. Ya no quedaba luz solar en el ambiente y no había nadie una vez cruzamos la muralla, así es que me quité las gafas.

Él me miró profundamente a los ojos. Era como si intentara entrar en mi ,pero era una mirada gratificante, dulce, no había odio, aunque si un rastro de pena.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, mirándonos a los ojos, hasta que el habló inclinándose un poco sobre mi rostro.

"No Isabella, no tengo novia" su dulce aliento rozaba mi rostro haciéndome sentir mariposas en el estómago, si fuera humana creo que lo habría identificado con el hambre. Pero no se porque creo que no era un hambre de alimentos, era mas bien como una sensación placentera. Que difícil era entender algo que nunca me había pasado con nadie.

"El sitio donde vivo... bueno podríamos decir que no demasiada gente se junta a mi y que yo sepa no hay mas vampiras, aunque no me interesa, estoy bien solo..." después de una pequeña pausa continuó "En Forks donde yo vivo, es como si fuéramos una familia, incluso voy al instituto" .

"Claro ya lo entiendo todo, por eso os presentaron a Carlisle y a ti como padre e hijo" reí para mi. "¿y sois mas?" dije con curiosidad.

"Si tengo dos hermanas y dos hermanos, Carlisle nos convirtió a mi, a mi hermano Emmett, a mi hermana Rosalie y a la que es mi madre oficialmente, Esme"

Estaba alucinando. No me lo podía creer, habían montado un aquelarre que no solo no se alimentaba de humanos, si no que habían formado una familia al mas puro estilo humano.

Tenía pocos recuerdos de mi vida humana, pero si recuerdo el sentimiento de sentirte parte de algo. Era maravilloso que mi padre y mi madre se preocuparan por mi. Hasta que sucedió todo y tuve que huir por miedo a hacerles daño.

Por fin conseguí articular palabra, todo lo que me estaba diciendo ,no pensé que pudiera existir, era felicidad completa "Wuaaaaaooo... realmente hay un mundo ahí fuera que no conozco" asentí asombrada.

"Si"rió "Deberías de venir a conocer Forks, está en Washington... prácticamente no hace sol, así que podemos salir por la calle con total normalidad, aunque bueno yo creo que los humanos nos sienten y nos temen por eso guardan las distancias... mi padre es médico en el hospital"guardó silencio un minuto y continuó "De verdad, deberías venirte, así podría ser yo tu niñera unos días" rió dándome un suave codazo bajo las costillas.

"Bueno-o.... yo supongo que no, podré ir" negué con la cabeza "verás Aro es bastante protector conmigo, generalmente no salgo de Volterra, a no ser que tenga que acompañarle o porque hay alguna misión peligrosa" suspiré "la verdad no creo que me deje"

"Bueno, disfrutemos lo que podamos de estas semanas, y no te lo tomes como un trabajo aburrido, haremos lo que tu desees, enséñame, como vivís por aquí y prometo no molestarte demasiado" sentenció riendo.

"Por cierto lo que te he dicho antes , que te acompañaré cuando tengas que alimentarte, lo he dicho en serio, simplemente dime cuando tienes sed y me quedaré a tu alrededor para no molestarte" dije alegre.

"Sabes, tengo que reconocer que te juzgué mal, realmente eres adorable, para descubrirlo solo hay que hablar contigo un rato capeando tus malas contestaciones" suspiró cogiéndome de los hombros "De momento no necesito alimentarme, quizás mañana o pasado".

"Bueno creo que debería de decir gracias por lo de adorable"reí "y lo de las malas contestaciones lo obviaré" me reí mas alto dándole un toquecito en el hombre.

Estuvimos paseando hasta que se hizo de noche. Y por inercia comenzamos a volver hacia Volterra para visitarla de noche

Toda la ciudad medieval estaba preciosa, con sus monumentos más importantes iluminados.

Al llegar a Volterra ya había anochecido completamente.

Le olí.

No estaba a demasiada distancia y no se porque me daba en la nariz que estaba enfadado.

Le vi.

Demetri estaba sentado en la fuente. Habíamos anulado la cita. Bueno habíamos no era la palabra, más bien yo había anulado la cita por su falta de tacto y su estupidez desbordante.

Según nos acercábamos me dio en la nariz que íbamos a tener problemas.

"Isabella, ese que está en la fuente sentado... es el chico que antes has machacado, no?"dijo Edward.

"Si"suspiré "es Demetri" y no me apetecía nada verle después de lo que habia pasado esta tarde.

"Pues parece que tiene ganas de guerra, no está pensando cosas naaaaada buenas, créeme" masculló Edward.

Le dije a Edward que pasáramos de largo. Si Demetri quería pelear no lo haría en la plaza. Sabia que si se exponía a los humanos, seria automáticamente exterminado.

Paseamos por la ciudad, mientras le contaba la historia de Volterra.

El escuchaba atento cada palabra que salía de mi boca. La luz de la noche le tocaba la piel blanca y marmórea. Llevaba unos pantalones negros y una fina camisa de lino blanco. Estaba realmente tentador.

Era la primera vez que me atraía alguien de aquella manera tan hipnótica.

Quizás Chelsea tuviera razón y estaba haciendo de niñera de un guapo vampiro.

Por fin llegamos a los portones del Palacio.

Entramos.

Estaba todo muy oscuro, pero yo sabia que Demetri estaba allí. Podia olerle, sentir su presencia.

"Demetri se que estás aquí puedo olerte"sentencié seria cruzando los brazos bajo mi pecho.

"Vaya. vaya, vaya....." se acercó "Parece que nuestra Isabella está disfrutando de su nueva ocupación" dijo con tono irónico.

Edward se situó delante de mi en un rápido movimiento, interponiéndose entre Demetri y yo.

"Edward ponte tras de mi" le susurré al oído.

"Si eso Edward... ponte tras ella, o mejor porque no te vas... tengo temas que tratar con ella... a solas"dijo envarándose.

Avancé con Edward ,a solas ,unos pocos metros para que Demetri no pudiera oírnos.

"Edward, ve a la sala común Carlisle, estará por aquella zona ,en unos minutos estaré allí"intente parecer segura.

"Pero Bella..." le corté

"Edward se cuidarme sola... de verdad, llevo haciéndolo mucho tiempo y ya viste como le tumbé antes... venga no te preocupes"dije intentando que no se preocupara

"Está bien pero si en 10 minutos no estás allí, volveré a buscarte"

Y sin mas se giró, marchándose con paso fuerte, por el largo y oscuro pasillo.

"Por fin solos"susurró Demetri en mi cuello

En seguida me aparté, Era asqueroso sentir su aliento sobre mi sensible piel de vampiro.

"¿Que pasa Demetri, No te quedo claro que no quiero nada contigo, ni con nadie? Solo quiero vivir tranquila, pero no me lo estás poniendo nada fácil" dije adoptando una clara posición de lucha.

"Con nadie? He visto como le miras Isabella" masticó apretando los puños.

"no le miro de ninguna manera"bufé "Simplemente es mi trabajo y lo realizo de forma efectiva, como cualquier otro" o no? Pensé para mi.

De forma repentina se acercó a mi, usando toda su fuerza, me dejo contra el frío muro de piedra del corredor, tenía una mano apoyada a cada lado de mi cabeza, empezó a acercar su cara a mi oido. Estaba inmovilizada, por la situación ;mis manos ,mis pies no respondían, y sabia porque ... esto ya lo había vivido, pero hacia mucho tiempo.

"Bella" como odiaba que se tomara esas licencias "Sabes que yo te haría feliz, conmigo estarías completa" dijo con una suave voz.

"Demetri, no te lo voy a decir ni una sola vez más ... apártate de mi"dije en un susurro.

"Por favor solo quiero que hablemos, una cita... solo pido eso nada más" parecía suplicar con cada palabra

"¿Y tienes que comportante como un capullo arrogante cada vez que nos vemos?"

"Bella"esta vez su voz se volvió como un ronroneo y comenzó a subir su mano por la cintura.

"Está bien... suficiente"dije

Le pegue una fuerte patada con mi rodilla en su estómago, desplazándolo menos de lo que pensaba. Antes de que recuperara el equilibrio, le tomé su brazo derecho, tirando de él sobre mi, usé mi fuerza volcándolo por encima de mi cabeza.

Su peso muerto sobre la dura y fría piedra hizo un gran estruendo.

Estaba en el suelo, intentando recuperarse, cuando me posicione sobre el cogiéndole del cuello por la costura de la camisa.

"Escúchame bien pedazo de basura, se que te lo advertí antes pero no pareciste tomártelo en serio, la próxima vez que te acerques a mi con tus sucias manos, se lo haré saber a Aro" en sus ojos noté el miedo a decir Aro."Vaya...,tienes miedo de él, estoy segura de que si se enterara de que has estado acosando a su Guardia personal se desprendería de ti sin echarte de menos"

Me incorporé dejándolo en el suelo, pero antes de irme le pise la pierna con todas mis fuerzas, haciendo que su duro hueso se quebrara, pude oírlo , apretó los dientes para no gritar en alto.

"Y no olvides que soy mas fuerte que tu" dije con la seguridad que me otorgaba la victoria.

Recorrí el pasillo y giré para ir hacia la sala común. Y lo vi apoyado en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos ¿Qué hacia ahí parado?

"Edward que haces aquí , te dije que te fueras a la sala común" dije con sorpresa

"¿Realmente pensabas que te iba a dejar sola?"rió por lo bajo.

"Bueno como has visto me he podido defender yo sola... solo espero que no vuelva a molestarme" dije apretando los puños.

"Mas le vale"lo dijo mas para el que para mi.

""Bueno que ¿lee acompaño a sus aposentos , señor lee mentes?" me reí ante mi comentario

"Está bien Isabella" dijo separándose de la pared.

Comenzamos a caminar para ir a su habitación. Me paré en seco delante de él.

"Edward, puedes llamarme Bella"

"Gracias... Bella"añadió sonriendo mientras me tocaba el mentón.

Llegamos a la puerta de su habitación.

"En fin Edward, querrás descansar y yo tengo que ir a ver a Aro antes de retirarme..."

"Bella,¿quieres pasar?" me invitó mientras abría su puerta.

"Oh... yo-o... no gracias de verdad"titubeé.

"Entonces tendré que hacer esto en la puerta" sonrió maliciosamente.

No entendía nada.¿Qué es lo que tenia que hacer? Entonces su mano acarició mi nuca, acercando mi cabeza a la suya. Sus ojos brillaban en la semioscuridad en la que nos encontrábamos. Podía sentir perfectamente su aliento rozando mi cara.

Aproximó sus labios posándolos en los míos. Era realmente dulce. Su lengua se abrió camino, frente a la sorpresa de mi boca que no opuso resistencia a su dulce beso.

Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban con una pasión desconocida. De forma automática arqueé mi cuerpo hacia el sintiendo cada músculo que lo conformaba.

Agarré su cara involuntariamente ,mientras el posaba su mano al final de mi espalda, haciendo que nuestro contacto fuera total. El beso se estaba volviendo cada vez mas agresivo, con necesidad de más, emití un suave gemido de placer que brotó de mis labios sin que mi cabeza diera la orden. Creo que me estaba empezando a marear.

Me separé deprisa de su maravilloso contacto y salí corriendo, en dirección a mi habitación dejando a Edward aún con los ojos cerrados y la sorpresa en su cara.


	4. Capítulo 4: La Carta

Buenas!!!

Aquí os dejo el capítulo que lo disfrutei smucho.A mi me ha encantado entra en acción el punto de vista de Edward y ya se entremezclará con Bella durane lo que queda de historia!!

Disfrutadlo mucho y decirm que os parece!!

Ah! y muchas gracias a las que haceis reviews que anima mucho a seguir con la historia!!

Asi que este capi va dedicado a : **soraya**, **miadharu28**, **flexer**, **Kare Cullen** y **michi nolet** que me habeis hecho reviews!!

a disfrutaaaaaaaaaar!!!

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 4 HUYENDO DE LA FELICIDAD**

**EdwardPOV**

Me acababa de lanzar a un abismo. Sabía que besarla era la ida a un punto sin retorno. Pero la verdad es que no imaginé que saliera huyendo de mi abrazo, de mi beso, de mi....

Aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados cuando ella se desprendió de mi. Dejándome plantado, en la puerta de mi habitación. La verdad ... de todas las reacciones que había sopesado, ninguna se parecía a esa. Podía haberme gritado, haberme abofeteado, si no algo peor y lo que yo mas hubiera deseado... podía haberse quedado.

Notaba todavía el calor del beso en mis labios, sus manos tocando mi cara, su cuerpo respondiendo a el mío.

¿Pero si me había devuelto el beso, por qué se había ido corriendo?

Resoplé. No entendía nada. Y es lo que pasa cuando te lanzas a un abismo que no sabes que va a pasar... Aunque ahora lo tenía claro... estaba cayendo ,nada me sujetaba.

Nunca he sido muy prodigo en amores.

Nunca había besado ha nadie.

Siempre me he mantenido alejado de ese tipo de felicidad.

Siempre he malvivido, pensando que con mi familia todo era suficiente.

En ese momento sonó mi teléfono móvil .Ya sabia quién era.

Me giré entrando a mi habitación y cerré la puerta.

"_Edward, dime que lo que acabo de ver no es verdad"_ dijo la voz de mi hermana.

"Alice, como ya has visto, no estoy de humor" no me apetecía hablar con nadie.

"_¿Has besado a una Vulturi?¿pero tu estás loco?"_ dijo casi gritando

"Alice ..." me cortó.

"_No Edward, escúchame, te querías ir con Carlisle a Volterra, para ampliar horizontes ... está bien... pero acabas de besar a una A-SE-SI-NA"_ Alice me gritó como nunca lo había hecho.

"Alice tu no sabes como es ella, y la verdad tampoco tengo ganas de explicártelo. A ver si os enteráis de una vez que mi existencia la manejo yo" y colgué.

Me senté en la cama agarrándome la cara con mis manos. Si pudiera llorar, seguramente lo estaría haciendo en ese momento.

En ese mismo momento pensé en coger el primer avión de vuelta a casa, pero entonces ... dejaría de verla. Además no quería huir como un niño pequeño.

Hay que afrontar las circunstancias tal y como vienen.

Esperaré y mañana hablaré con ella.

Me tumbé en la cama, esperaría a la mañana siguiente.

**BellaPOV**

Salí corriendo.

Escape de su beso.

Huí del abrazo.

Me zafé del amor.

Llegué a mi habitación, cerré la puerta tras de mi, apoyándome en ella, recuperando el aliento que no tenia.

Esto no podía estar pasando. Toda mi existencia como vampira huyendo del cariño, de los besos, de todo lo que esto conllevaba y en un momento, él me besa. Y ese beso, mi primer beso consentido, mi primer acercamiento prolongado ... simplemente me había fascinado hasta hacerme temblar las rodillas.

Pero el corazón juega malas pasadas, por eso salí corriendo. No merezco amor de ningún tipo. No lo merezco y menos de él.

Edward es un ser completamente maravilloso, un ángel entre vampiros y yo ... yo soy una asesina fría y desgarradora ... porque solo he sabido llevar esta existencia, sin plantearme otra.

Debía de hacer algo. Mi muerto corazón gritaba que volviera con Edward y me disculpara por correr y no quedarme.

Salí de mi cuarto .Esta vez no corrí, necesitaba pensar por el camino.

El palacio estaba en silencio. Por las noches los vampiros se alimentaban en las zonas colindantes con Volterra y en pueblos de la Toscana o se reunían en las salas comunes.

Tan solo me crucé con un par de Guardias.

Llegué a las puertas y toqué suavemente. Suspiré sin necesidad. Apreté los ojos y pasé a saludar a mi destino, con un nudo en mi estómago, me hice cargo de la situación, sabiendo que lo que iba a hacer no tenía vuelta a atrás.

Tomé el pomo con mi fría mano. Lo giré despacio, pensando que detrás de la puerta estaba mi decisión ya tomada, mi futuro sin retorno.

"Buenas noches"me adentré con la mirada baja."Aro me gustaría hablar contigo ... a solas" vampiros de la guardia personal y Carlisle estaban en la sala.

"Querida, ¿algún problema?" contestó sonriéndome.

"¿No estará Edward poniéndose muy pesado, eh bella?" Carlisle me contestó pícaramente.

"Oh... yo-o ...,no"toqué mi cabeza con la mano "no todo bien Carlisle, solo quiero tratar una cosa con Aro, será cuestión de un par de minutos" terminé.

"Esta bien querida"me dijo y se giró a Carlisle "Espérame aquí ahora vuelvo, parece importante"

Le seguí hasta que salimos de la estancia en una pequeña sala que había tras los tronos.

Al llegar allí se giró y me ofreció con la mano que tomara asiento ,mientras él también lo hacía.

"Y bien Bella ..." me dijo Aro.

No había pensado nada. Tenía claro el objetivo que perseguía pero no sabia como llegar a el.

"Pues la verdad, Aro, es que no se como explicártelo" me tocaba nerviosamente las manos "durante años te he servido fielmente y te has portado muy bien conmigo... pero la verdad es que necesito un respiro, un cambio de rutina durante un tiempo." Le mire expectante esperando ver su respuesta.

"Bella me estás diciendo que quieres irte" me miró extrañado

"No... bueno ... si, pero no para siempre, solo un tiempo" suspiré "en alguna misión"

"Bella ¿ha pasado algo con el joven Edward?"dijo Aro.

"No, no"contesté atropelladamente "es solo que llevo un tiempo pensando en hacer algo diferente"mentí.

"Está bien, no puedo negártelo, siempre me has sido fiel y efectiva" se toco la barbilla pensando.

"Muchas gracias, Aro, te prometo que volveré una vez se termine la misión a la que me envíes, con la victoria en la mano" dije satisfecha.

"Bueno entonces en un rato sale una misión de reconocimiento de clanes Europeos, te pondré al cargo, ve a tu habitación a prepararte ahora te mando a Jane para que te informe"se levanto y me tocó la cabeza en señal de despedida.

"¿Y Edward, señor?"le dije a Aro.

"Lo pondré a cargo de Chelsea, no te preocupes, ahora apresúrate que no tienes mucho tiempo"

"Gracias Aro"me levanté y salí deprisa de la sala.

Atravesé el salón de los tronos, sonreí a Carlisle antes de salir y corrí hacia mi cuarto.

No sabia si estaba haciendo lo correcto, eso solo el tiempo lo diría y era precisamente lo que necesitaba ... tiempo.

Llegué a mi habitación y me dispuse ha hacer mi equipaje. Tan solo llevaría una bolsa. Para las misiones no convenía ir cargada.

A los pocos minutos llamaron a mi puerta.

"Adelante" dije mientras guardaba un poco de ropa.

"Hola Isabella, Aro me manda" dijo Jane "Parece que tengo que ponerte al corriente de la misión"

Jane era una de las vampiras de la guardia personal, aunque estaba por debajo de mi. Era malvada, desagradable y muy envidiosa. Era mejor no tratar con ella.

"Si" dije esperando alguna maldad por su parte.

"Se trata de una simple misión de reconocimiento. Visitareis los diferentes clanes de Europa para mantener el orden y hacer un conteo de los vampiros, frente a cualquier anomalía ; deberás ponerte en contacto con nosotros para que tomemos las decisiones oportunas en caso de necesidad" dijo secamente.

"Ya está ... ¿solo eso?" realmente iban a ser como unas merecidas vacaciones.

"Si solo eso. Por cierto me enterado de lo que te pasó con Demetri"dijo Jane.

"Co-mo... como te has enterado"contesté quedándome parada.

"Bueno ese idiota, se lo contó a mi hermano" dijo refiriéndose a Alec."Y mi hermano me lo contó a mi"

"Ahhh" dije con la boca abierta. Era ahora cuando llegaba el momento de la maldad,

Caminó hasta ponerse bastante cerca de mi.

"Isabella, siento mucho que ese imbecil te molestara, no soporto que ..."apretó los dientes sin terminar de contestar.

"No te preocupes, no fue nada" contesté sorprendida ¿me estaba compadeciendo?

"Deberías de hablar con Aro y decírselo, seguro que él le ponía en su sitio y le castigaba, ya sabes como le repugnan ese tipo de comportamientos" Jane agacho la mirada pensativa y volvió a hablarme "Por eso precisamente tu y yo estamos aquí y somos vampiras" terminó suspirando.

"Si, tienes razón, quizás debería de hablar con Aro, pero espero no tener que hacerlo ,la verdad ... Demetri está advertido, si vuelve a molestarme, créeme que será la última" contesté cerrando los puños fuertemente.

"Esta bien Isabella... al amanecer en los portones traseros de palacio ... buen viaje" y así Jane salió de mi cuarto.

Jane y yo nunca nos habíamos tratado. Ella era bastante amenazante ,aunque realmente conmigo nunca se había portado mal, pero al igual que yo tenía su reputación entre los Vulturis.

Llegamos casi a la par a Volterra ya transformadas. Las dos por el mismo vampiro. Las dos habiendo sufrido lo indecible. Las dos rotas y destruidas para siempre. Por eso Aro nos tenia cariño. Lo que nos pasó nos hizo fuertes y especiales. Quizás por eso manteníamos un pacto en silencio ,un trato nunca hablado : Nos tendríamos respeto por lo que nos pasó.

Alejé estos antiguos pensamientos de mi cabeza, no era el momento de pensar en algo que paso hace 50 años. Había dejado atrás todo eso hacia mucho.

Terminé de hacer mi ligero equipaje. Antes de dejar mi habitación, debía de hacer algo más. Sabía que no podía irme de aquella manera, sin darle ninguna explicación a Edward. Él debía de entender lo que me pasaba .Debía saber que el beso fue maravilloso, pero que será el último.

Escribí la carta, dulce y sinceramente .La metí en un sobre , poniendo en el reverso Para Edward.

Ahora lo más difícil, hacérsela llegar. No podía verle, porque eso haría que mis fuerzas flaquearan y nunca podría marchame de su lado.

Pensé en Chelsea. Si ella iba a estar con él ahora, podría dársela. Lo único malo sería explicarle a ella todo esto.

Salí de mi cuarto sabiendo que pasaría un largo tiempo hasta que volviera. Miré mis cosas diciendo adiós con la mirada y me apresuré por el pasillo. Me dirigí hacia la habitación de Chelsea. Lo mejor seria que la esperara allí ,porque si deambulaba por palacio, probablemente me topara con Edward o Demetri y aunque por diferentes razones, bien distantes, prefería no hacerlo.

El cuarto de Chelsea era espacio e iluminado y ella no estaba dentro. Me senté en su cama y esperé. Todavía me quedaban un par de horas hasta el amanecer.

Al cabo de un rato Chelsea llegó. Entró en la habitación, me sonrió y justo antes de empezar a hablar, cambio su sonrisa por una mueca triste.

"¿No pensabas decirme que te vas?" Chelsea se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

"Estoy aquí,¿no?" la sonreí. "Quiero que le des esto a Edward" y le tendí la carta.

"Si, ya me ha dicho Aro que la niñera soy yo ahora... ¿tan mal ha ido el día como para que te vayas?" me contestó sonriendo

"No, ha ido bastante bien, pero no se .... me apetece cambiar de aires" le dije mintiendo.

"Bella, por favor ... no me mientas" me reprendió Chelsea.

"Me besó" ya está dicho, pensé para mi.

"¿QUEEEEEE?" me grito sorprendida.

"¡¡Shhhhhh!!"la chisté "Baja la voz"

"¿Por eso te vas?" me pasó un brazo por la espalda "Bella deberías olvidar el pasado y dejar de ser tan fría y estirada... disfruta de tu existencia es lo único que nos queda"

Me levanté girándome para mirarla.

"¿Le darás la carta?" ella asintió "Gracias Chelsea. Volveré pronto, te lo prometo"

La besé la coronilla y salí de su habitación cargando con mi bolsa de viaje.

Me apresuré por el pasillo que iba a dar a los portones traseros. Cuando llegué allí ya estaban todos preparados.

Volví la vista atrás, antes de partir, para recordar por un momento a Edward.

Borré su torcida y maravillosa sonrisa de mi mente y partí hacia la misión que ahora me alejaba por voluntad propia de mi corazón.

**EdwardPOV**

Estaba en la cama leyendo un libro, aunque realmente no estaba nada concentrado. El beso de hacía unas horas aún rondaba por mi cabeza.

Mi primer beso y tras él, la fuga de Bella. Eso realmente me había dejado desconcertado.

Tocaron a mi puerta. Un nudo se estacionó en mi garganta ¿y si era ella? Me levanté me puse ha hacer como si estuviera colocando mi equipaje. Tenía que parecer ocupado.

"Adelante" dije aclarándome la garganta.

"¿Edward?" dijo una voz desconocida para mi.

"Hola, soy Chelsea, tu nueva niñera" y tendió su mano mostrando su sonrisa.

Estreché su mano mientras me preguntaba donde estaba Bella y porqué tenia delante de mi a alguien que no era ella. Ya solo quería pasar mi tiempo con ella.

"No quiero parecer descortés, pero ¿podrías decirme dónde está Bella?" le dije con voz cansada.

"Bueno eso es algo que no te podría decir aunque quisiera, las misiones siempre son secretas para todo aquel que no esté involucrado directamente" contestó Chelsea cortésmente

"¿De misión?¿se ha ido de Volterra?" todo mi mundo estaba volviendo a caer sobre mis hombros.

No me lo podía creer, se había ido, sin despedirse. Pero no entendía nada ¿Por qué?

"Edward, yo no puedo decirte el por qué... pero ella me dejó esto para ti" me dijo dándome un sobre, y volviendo sobre sus pasaos, hacia la puerta.

Antes de irse dijo"Te daré un tiempo a solas cuando estés listo te esperaré en la sala común de esta planta".

El sobre con su dulce escritura, reposaba en mi mano, ponía un simple _Para Edward._

Lo abrí y comencé a leer.

_Querido Edward:_

_Quizás esta no es la manera en la que debería de continuar nuestro beso de ayer, pero si es la más acertada. Tu ante todo mereces ser feliz y yo nunca podré hacerte sentir completo._

_Me hubiera gustado quedarme en tu abrazo y disfrutar del resto de mi existencia contigo._

_Pero eso nunca será posible. Yo no estoy hecha para estar con nadie y menos con alguien tan maravilloso como tu._

_Mi existencia en este mundo de oscuridad comenzó de una manera vil y cruel que me destruyó por dentro, incapacitándome para siempre._

_Mis años como Guardia de los Vulturis ,quizás no hayan sido del todo maravillosos, pero aquí logré abrirme camino y hacerme un nombre, para que nunca más nadie pudiera hacerme daño._

_Crear esa coraza impenetrable, hizo que destruyera la poca humanidad que quedaba en mi._

_Edward soy una asesina._

_Mato humanos para alimentarme, y no pienso en ellos como personas, si no como simple comida._

_Mato vampiros que rompen las reglas por orden de Aro sin plantearme su inocencia._

_No deseo que sientas lastima por mi._

_Solo quiero que sepas por que me voy._

_No soy buena ni para ti ,ni para nadie ,cuando mi corazón dejo de latir, dejo de poder sentir._

_Edward, gracias por el maravilloso día que hemos pasado juntos; a tu lado me he sentido importante y querida, nunca nadie antes lo había hecho._

_Gracias por abrir tu corazón e intentar abrir el mío._

_El beso de anoche fue el primero para mi y aún sin haber dado más, se que el mejor de cuantos hubiera podido dar y te doy las gracias por volver ha hacerme sentir mujer, después de llevar muerta 50 años._

_Disfruta de tu estancia en Volterra._

_Se muy feliz el resto de tu existencia._

_GRACIAS _

_Bella_

Terminé de leer la carta. Si tuviera lágrimas brotarían de mis ojos.

Suspiré sin que mi cuerpo lo necesitara, pero mi alma lo pedía. Realmente la habían hecho daño, pero en la carta no encontraba la razón, por más vueltas que le daba no había más

Como mi padre Carlisle dice, para poder curar a alguien hay que saber lo que le sucede y yo no tenia toda la historia.

Me había dejado después del beso, porque según ella estaba rota. Y yo estaba dispuesto a curar esa herida y ha hacerla mía hasta el fin de los días, si es que en algún momento llegaban.

Necesitaba saber lo que la había ocurrido en su transformación , y como había sido su vida aquí, necesitaba conocerla, aunque no estuviera.

Tendría que hablar con sus allegados y después ir a buscarla..Salí por la puerta con la carta guardada en mi bolsillo, era lo único que me tenía de ella y permanecería a mi lado.

El amor nunca me había tocado, hasta que la vi y no pensaba perderla nunca.

Cuando supiera la verdad, la buscaría por todo el mundo para por fin, el día que vuelva a estar a su lado, hacerla mía para siempre.

CONTINUARÁ


	5. Capítulo 5: Tu a París y yo en Volterra

**Buenas!! Aquí os dejo otra actualización... siento haber tardado tanto,pero estaba de examenes!**

Este capi, es un capitulo de transición para el próximo, or eso es mas cortito, dará pie a uno lleno de respuestas a nuestras dudas

Gracias por leerlo...

espero que os guste.

muaks!

**CAPÍTULO 5 Tú a París y yo en Volterra**

**BellaPOV**

Habíamos llegado a nuestro primer destino: París. Era media tarde y nos dirigimos al hotel para registrarnos, y descansar hasta que llegara la noche.

Junto a mi habían venido, Piero y Alec.

Para Piero era la primera vez que salía de misión y su prueba para subir de rango en la Guardia Vulturi si lo hacía bien. Alec, por el contrario llevaba haciendo esto casi tanto tiempo como yo.

Estaba bastante cansada, aunque no físicamente, más bien era porque llevaba todo el viaje pensando en él, en su reacción al leer mi carta, en como lo habría encajado ... en todo.

Aunque lo mas probable es que no tendría que estar preocupándome ,nadie se enamora en un día, simplemente fue un beso y debería de convencerme de ello para poder hacer mi trabajo con la mente despejada.

Después de refrescarme y acomodar el equipaje, salí de mi habitación en el hotel.

Llamé al cuarto de Piero.

"Adelante"se oyó desde dentro.

"Piero, soy Isabella" dije mientras entraba en la habitación.

"Ah, hola, estaba terminando de vaciar la maleta" contestó sonriendo.

"No te preocupes todavía no salimos, solo vengo a informarte de una serie de puntos importantes de la misión" me senté en su cama "Por lo que he podido saber, esta es tu primera misión y tu prueba para saber si asciendes dentro de la guardia Vulturi ,¿no?"

"Si, estoy harto de andar vigilando puertas " dijo Piero

Reí ante su comentario "¿Y hace cuanto tiempo que estás con nosotros?" me miró extrañado, lo entendí ya que nunca había hablado con él y estaba sorprendido ante este repentino interés. "Es un mero trámite, si conozco como eres, sabremos en que eres mejor. Todos somos buenos en algo y ese algo es usado por los Vulturis para su beneficio, ¿entiendes?"

"Si...Pues llevo aquí 5 años, llegué siendo vampiro, mi transformación ocurrió en Florencia, yo era estudiante de Bellas Artes y una noche volviendo de la universidad, me asaltaron y hasta hoy" concluyó.

"Ummm.... eres todavía muy joven, ¿controlas bien tu sed?, ya sabes que para los Vulturis lo mas importante es mantener el secreto de nuestra existencia a salvo" dije escrutándolo.

"Si. Nunca he tenido problemas." Dijo con convencimiento.

"Esta bien. ¿algún poder fuera de lo común? Cualquier cosa extraña que notes, por mínima que sea, puede ser un poder, todavía eres muy joven y podrá desarrollarse a lo largo de los años"pregunté.

"No, que yo sepa" dijo.

"Está bien Piero" contesté levantándome "Al anochecer en el hall del hotel, vamos a ir a visitar a un clan que está dándonos problemas"

Salí de su habitación y me dirigí a la mía, necesitaba llamar por teléfono, necesitaba saber como iban las cosas por Volterra.

**EdwardPOV**

Al salir por la habitación lo primero en lo que pensé fue en Chelsea. Ella era su compañera y amiga, probablemente la persona que mas sabía de Bella, tendría que hablar con ella.

Me encaminé a buscarla, cuando al cruzar uno de los largos pasillos me encontré con Carlisle.

"Edward, hijo ... ¿Qué tal, cómo está siendo tu visita? Llevo sin verte desde que llegamos" me dijo Carlisle sonriéndome.

"Eh, bien papá, pero ahora tengo cosas que hacer ... nos vemos luego si quieres" le contesté volviendo a mi camino.

Pero parece que mi padre, prefería hablar en ese momento.

"Edward, podemos dar una vuelta, cualquier cosa que quieras hacer puede esperar un rato, para que charlemos" me dijo tomándome de los hombros y redirigiéndome en la dirección en la que él iba.

Fuimos caminando un rato sin hablar, hasta que llegamos a una pequeña sala, repleta de libros antiquísimos.

"Sabes, esta es la biblioteca privada de Aro, muchos de los libros que hay aquí los conseguí yo mismo cuando vivía con ellos ... cuando íbamos de expedición los compraba ... "

"Carlisle, la verdad es que tengo un poco de prisa, ¿de que quieres que hablemos?" no quería resultar cortante, pero necesitaba hablar con Chelsea, lo antes posible.

"Está bien Edward, ya se que no te gustan nada los rodeos ... los dos sabemos porqué querías venir aquí, toda esa desesperación que hay en ti ...escúchame ... alejarte de tu familia , no te va a servir de nada, ¿entiendes?" dijo Carlisle manteniendo su rostro serio.

"Papá, no se de que me estás hablando" le dije intentando parecer despreocupado.

"Edward, no pienso permitirte que te quedes en Volterra y pases a formar parte de la Guardia Vulturi .... he dejado que me acompañes en el viaje, pero para que veas que realmente no es esto lo que quieres"

"Co-como sabes tu?.... ummm Alice, ella te lo ha contado ¿no es eso? Lo vió en una visión y decidió contártelo... "sentencié pensativo.

"Edward, no culpes a tu hermana de quererte" me espetó Carlisle

"Papá, una cosa es querer y otra vigilar ... y Alice lleva estos últimos años haciendo mi existencia casi insoportable con sus visiones" le recordé.

"Edward eso es porque tu, hijo, llevas unos años con todo tipo de ideas suicidas pasando por tu cabeza y tu hermana solo está preocupada"

"¿Ideas suicidas?" me reí de forma contenida.

"Si Edward, realmente parece que no aprecias tu existencia, no te interesas por nada, haces las cosas de forma mecánica, vas a la escuela ,porque hay que hacerlo, te alimentas por obligación, no te creas que no me he dado cuenta de que alguna vez has intentado morirte de inanición ..." dijo Carlisle realmente triste.

Suspiré antes de comenzar a hablar, realmente se veía preocupado, no se porque no habíamos tenido esta conversación antes, el habría dejado de estar preocupado por mi, o por lo menos tanto como lo estaba en aquel momento.

"Papá" me senté en el sofá que estaba frente a su asiento, en medio de la zona destinada a la lectura.

"... papá, realmente no tienes que preocuparte por mi tanto. No he intentado suicidarme nunca, no es que deje de comer para morir, simplemente lo hago para probar mi resistencia y tengo que decir que es bastante buena ... respecto a la escuela y a mi comportamiento en casa mecánico, aburrido ... en fin ya sabes, es porque no se cuál es mi destino, tu estás con Esme y tanto Alice como Rosalie encontraron a sus parejas .... pero yo... yo simplemente estoy solo y odio ser un monstruo ..." le hablé mirándole a sus ojos, Carlisle parecía mas relajado , después de mi confesión de no suicidio.

"¿Y por eso quieres unirte a los Vulturis? Edward este no es precisamente el sitio para encontrar el amor ,ni para sentirte realizado, hazme caso , se de lo que hablo" me miró duramente.

Creo que Carlisle nunca había estado tan fuera de razón, porque en ese lugar lleno de vampiros asesinos yo había encontrado lo que andaba buscando: el amor, no correspondido, pero al fin y al cabo amor.

"Carlisle, puede ser que esta vez te equivoques ..." mi padre no me dejó terminar la frase.

"Y ¿puede ser que esa equivocación mía se llame Isabella y sea la Guardia personal de Aro?" su gesto serio, sonrió un poco.

"Que.. co-como ... " me acababa de dejar noqueado con sus palabras, como era posible que él supiera nada.

"Edward, soy tu padre, aunque a efectos de cara a la galería, yo te convertí, te quiero y me preocupo por ti... y desde que entramos juntos, por el salón para ver a Aro, tu mirada cambió...te brillan los ojos" dijo Carlisle mientras comenzaba a levantarse.

"Escucha Edward, solo una cosa más" continuó Carlisle "Bella es de la Guardia personal de Aro y es muy preciada para él, siente admiración por ella y la trata como si fuera su propia hija"

"Papá que estás queriendo decirme?"

"Que Bella, nunca podrá abandonar a los Vulturis, está ligada a ellos de una manera muy especial y Aro nunca la dejará irse ... me da la sensación que ella les debe demasiado como para enfrentarse a Aro ... piénsalo hijo" comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la biblioteca, después de hablar.

"A veces me pregunto si no eres tu el que lee los pensamientos de la gente" contesté.

Carlisle rió "muchos años tratando con vampiros, nada más" dicho esto abandonó la estancia.

Estaba completamente alucinado de la capacidad de mi padre a la hora de observar a la gente y determinar sus pensamientos, era muy sensitivo cuando se trataba de ver lo que le pasaba a la gente por la cabeza.

Salí de la biblioteca pensando en todo lo que me acaba de decir Carlisle. Sabía tan poco de Bella, no sabía como se había convertido, como había llegado allí ... y lo que más me turbaba, porque se había ido.

Mientras caminaba absorto en mis pensamientos un voz me sorprendió seguido de un golpe brutal.

Todo se volvió negro.

**BellaPOV**

Al entrar en mi cuarto me di cuenta de que en unas horas seria de noche y comenzaría el trabajo, aunque no lo pensaba demasiado.

Cogí mi teléfono móvil, miré en mi agenda y seleccione el número de Chelsea. Ella era la única con la que podía hablar de lo que me rondaba por la cabeza.

Suspiré mientras marcaba el botón de llamada.

"_Vaya, vaya ... pensé que eras una tía dura, Bella"_ Chelsea contestó al teléfono con una voz divertida.

"Hola a ti también Chelsea" contesté a punto de arrepentirme por haberla llamado.

"_Bueno ¿qué tal por donde quiera que estés? ¿ya has besado a alguien más?"_ me dijo con mofa.

"Chelsea, por favor..." dije.

"_Está bien, está bien .... bueno ¿cómo estás?"_ preguntó Chelsea.

Suspiré "Bien, estamos en el hotel, esta noche empezamos, oye Chelsea quería preguntarte ..." otra vez me cortó.

"_¿Por Edward? Solo le he visto cuando he ido a su habitación para decirle que ahora era yo su niñera" _dijo.

"¿le diste la carta?" pregunté ansiosa.

"Si y la verdad, chica, no se como fue ese beso, pero cuando le dije que te habías ido se quedó bastante afectado".

Me quedé en silencio sopesando las palabras de Chelsea.

"_Bella ¿sigues ahí?" _

"Si, lo siento , estaba pensando" contesté con un hilo de voz.

"_Oye sabes que te aprecio mucho y que no es asunto mío, pero creo que esta a vez no has tomado la decisión correcta, tendrías que haberte dejado llevar por una vez."_dijo Chelsea en tono serio

"Tienes razón Chelsea no es asunto tuyo. Gracias por darle la carta. Adiós" y colgué.

Sabia perfectamente que Chelsea no se merecía esa contestación, desde que llegué a Volterra ella siempre había estado a mi lado. Pero en ese momento lo que menos necesita eran consejos acerca de lo que debía de hacer.

Siempre me guiaba por lo que pensaba, lo que creía que debía de hacer en cada momento, quizás mi error fuera ese, no guiarme por mi corazón, pero era así como yo hacia las cosas y de momento seguiría siendo así.

Me fui hacia el baño y me desvestí .Encendí el agua caliente y me duché. Faltaba poco para que anocheciera y empezaría mi trabajo... a lo que había venido.

Esperaba no tener que luchar, esa es la parte que más odiaba.

No lo había hecho en demasiadas ocasiones, solo cuando me había visto obligada. Mi poder me definía, mi escudo era de protección por lo tanto realmente no me gustaba luchar, aunque estaba entrenada para ello, era buena y fría , si mi objetivo no entraba en razón, bueno ... podríamos decir que no le volvíamos a pedir que lo hiciera.

Una vez estuve lista, cerré la puerta de mi habitación y me dirigí al hall del hotel.

Cuando llegué abajo, Alec y Piero ya estaban esperándome. Dado que yo era la que más tiempo llevaba junto a los Vulturis y además guardia personal de Aro, era yo quién daba las ordenes.

"Buenas noches, ¿listos?" les dije a ambos.

Asintieron siguiendo, mientras nos montábamos en el coche. Era un 4x4 de color negro con los cristales tintados.

El aquelarre estaba ubicado a las afueras de París, no era un barriada, era una especie de pueblo entre París y ninguna parte.

Por lo que sabíamos, en estos últimos años habían levantado sospechas en la zona.

"Piero" comencé mientras conducía "cuando lleguemos allí quiero que permanezcas en la retaguardia ... tras Alec"

Oí un suspiro pero ninguna palabra.

"¿Piero?" volví a decir.

"Eh ... si claro, pero ¿pensé qué esto era una prueba para mi?"

"Piero" intervino Alec " por eso mismo te quedarás detrás de mi, porque seria bueno que volvieras a Volterra a poder tomar posesión de tu nuevo cargo" concluyó Alec.

Paré el coche para echar gasolina en una alejada estación de servicio. Ya era noche cerrada.

"Chicos voy a bajar a echar gasolina" y me baje del coche.

**PieroPOV**

Estaba muy nervioso y creo que se me notaba demasiado. Encima ahora me decía Isabella que no podía hacer nada. Tan guapa y tan rígida, además llevaba bastante mal el hecho de que una mujer me ordenara ,parecía tan frágil... pero bien sabía yo que era fría y dura como el mármol, o por lo menos esos rumores corrían tras los muros de palacio.

Nos habíamos quedado en el coche Alec y yo. Isabella acababa de salir a echar gasolina.

"Piero, escucha, se que nos es fácil, llegar hasta aquí esperando a actuar y que tengas que permanecer en la retaguardia, pero Bella sabe bien lo que se hace, ella lleva mucho tiempo haciendo esto y bajo su mano estarás protegido" me dijo Alec.

"¿La llamas Bella?" dije sorprendido, a poca gente ella se lo permitía, era como su reducto de intimidad.

"Si ,podríamos decir que ella me ayudó bastante cuando llegué aquí y me gané su confianza" dijo despreocupado.

"Vaya, parece que todo lo que la rodea es secreto, aunque la fama que tiene dice bastante de ella" contesté sinceramente.

"Bueno ya sabes que la fama muchas veces solo es eso ... fama, lo importante es lo que hay detrás de todos eso rumores"sentenció seguro.

Bueno realmente me había propuesto confiar en ella, llevaba viéndola un tiempo en Volterra, las escasas veces que había tratado conmigo lo había hecho correctamente. Es más ,esta tarde cuando vino a mi habitación, me pareció bastante normal y agradable.

En fin si ella sabía lo que había que hacer, yo permanecería bajo su mando con total tranquilidad.

**EdwardPOV**

Todo estaba oscuro, no se oía nada a mi alrededor.

Intenté levantarme, pero sentí un dolor recorriendo toda mi espina dorsal.

Cuando fui recobrando la conciencia, también recobre la sensibilidad corporal, al intentar moverme el dolor recorría mis músculos. Era incapaz de enderezarme sin emitir gemidos de dolor.

¿Qué había pasado?

CONTINUARÁ ...

* * *

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización!!


	6. Capítulo 6 : La Lucha

Hola!!

Aquí os dejo el siguiento capítulo!! aquí ya vamos a poder ir viendo un poco mas de Bella y saber mas de ella XD

Espero que os guste. Y gracias por leerlo!!

muak

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO 6 LA LUCHA_**

**EdwardPOV**

Me sentía como si acabara de caerme de la torre más alta del mundo. Estaba completamente desorientado y el dolor insoportable se hacía cada vez más presente en mi. No recordaba absolutamente nada.

De repente una leve luz se comenzó a extender por la estancia permitiéndome reconocer el lugar donde me encontraba : mi habitación en Volterra.

La puerta se había abierto y una figura femenina se acerco a mí, sentándose en la cama y posando su mano sobre mi rostro. Al momento una suave luz proveniente de la mesilla surgió.

"Vaya, ya estás despierto ... menudo susto me has dado, la primera vez que hago de niñera y te dan una paliza ..." dijo la voz de mujer.

"¿Bella?" dije confundido.

Escuché un suspiró "No... lo siento , soy Chelsea... la sustituta" dijo con resignación.

"Oh, lo siento, aún estoy desubicado" dije frotándome la cabeza.

"No pasa nada, te has dado un buen golpe ¿cómo te encuentras?" contesté poniendo una mueca, que yo identifiqué como que realmente debía de tener un aspecto lamentable.

"Me duele todo ... ¿Q-que me ha pasado?" me dolía hasta hablar. pero era incapaz de recordar nada, que no fueran los fogonazos de chocar contra una pared, terminar de hablar con Carlisle...

"Básicamente Demetri ha intentado que formaras parte de la pared, en forma de escultura en relieve... afortunadamente llegué antes de que ese idiota decidiera hacerte papilla" dijo Chelsea en un tono bastante despreocupado.

"¿Demetri me ha hecho esto?" noté como todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaban ignorando el dolor que brotaba de ellos por el esfuerzo. Intenté enderezarme para salir de la cama, pero una mano fuerte me asió del brazo empujándome hasta posar mi cabeza en la almohada.

"¿Edward realmente piensas que en tu estado puedes luchar?" Chelsea no esperó mi respuesta y continuó "Además no tienes que preocuparte... me he encargado yo personalmente y Aro ha sido informado"

"¿Has matado a Demetri?" pregunté extrañado.

"Oh no" rió "Solo le noqueé y ha sido encerrado por orden de Aro hasta que este asunto se solucione" se levantó de la cama.

"Supongo que gracias ... pero lo que no entiendo ¿es por qué me atacó?" dije pensativo.

"Realmente no lo sabes?" Chelsea se aclaró la voz "yo creo que está bastante claro".

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y justo antes de salir se giró con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"La respuesta es Bella" y sin más Chelsea abandonó la habitación.

Su imagen clara y perfecta apareció en mi cabeza. Guapa, inteligente, con ese aire de tristeza permanente. Pero la verdad es que no entendía nada, solo había pasado un día con ella, sí nos habíamos besado pero eso no podría saberlo él. Y aunque así fuera, ¿porqué tenía que intentar matarme?

Me encontraba totalmente desconcertado. Apenas llevaba dos días en Volterra y mi vida estaba patas arriba, aunque mi corazón había encontrado su sitio.

Nunca había creído en el amor a primera vista, pero tampoco sentía que fuera eso. Era como si mi corazón hubiera encontrado su lugar, como si fuera una pieza de un puzle que Bella hubiera completado con su presencia y sellado con el beso que la di.

Necesitaba encontrarla, porque cuando pierdes algo que realmente necesitas nunca vuelves a estar completo, porque yo sabía que ella era mi mitad, la persona que me salvaría de mi estéril vida y que le daría valor a tantos y tantos libros de amor que no entendía , por ser incapaz de sentirlos aunque los leyera mil vez.... y esto era solo un triste ejemplo de mi descafeinada existencia.

**BellaPOV**

Mientras pagaba al empleado de la gasolinera, mi móvil comenzó a vibrar en mi bolsillo, Lo saqué y vi el nombre de Chelsea, luciendo en la pantalla. Lo volví a guardar. No necesitaba que me siguiera diciendo lo estúpida que era... yo lo tenía bien claro.

La verdad es que esta tarde fui demasiado ruda con ella... en fin ya la llamaría después del trabajo.

Me encaminé hacia el coche.

Una vez dentro pude notar como el ambiente estaba algo tenso. Suspiré y mientras ponía el motor en marcha comencé a hablar.

"Estamos a menos de media hora del asentamiento y no sabemos cómo van a estar las cosas, no vamos a entrar de forma violenta ... Alec ¿este punto está claro?" yo sabía bien porque se lo decía, era un asesino efectivo y sin escrúpulos.

"Si señora" rió contestando en tono de mofa.

"Alec lo digo en serio, ya sabes que los buenos modos son la firma de los Vulturis, bueno si no se tuercen las cosas claro" dije poniéndome un poco seria.

"tomo nota, bella no te preocupes" contestó.

"Bueno os contaré la historia de este pequeño aquelarre... Son una mujer y un hombre, hace menos de un año, alguien apareció en su casa y los transformo, el vampiro en cuestión pensó que los había matado, pero no es así y desde hace unos meses la policía no para de encontrar cadáveres en París ... la alarma nos la dio Gerard, un antiguo vampiro que habita en la zona y vio su secreto y su territorio invadido, él mismo se persono aquí para hablar con ellos y disuadirlos para que cambiaran de zona y mejoraran sus métodos, pero le hicieron caso omiso... así es que hora de entrar en acción para nosotros".

"Bella" dijo Alec con tono preocupado "¿solo tienen un año de vida?"

"Si, son neófitos" suspiré "así que tendremos que tener cuidado"

"pero nosotros somos tres ,no deberíamos de tener problemas ¿no?" intervino Piero.

"El problema no es la cantidad, los neófitos, durante sus primeros años son más fuertes y tienen menos conciencia de lo que hacen, solo atienden ante la sangre" contesté.

El resto del viaje hasta la zona donde vivían fue en silencio.

Al llegar descendimos dejando el coche en un arcén arbolado y comenzamos a avanzar hasta entrar en la propiedad. A lo lejos se divisaba la casa, con las luces encendidas.

Caminamos hasta allí en silencio. Todo estaba en silencio y justo antes de tocar la puerta las luces de la casa de campo, se apagaron. Levanté la mano para que Alec y Piero pararan.

Instintivamente mi escudo protector nos envolvió a los tres. Algo raro pasaba y no me gustaba nada perder el control de las situaciones.

Adelanté mi mano y gire el pomo silenciosamente, abrí la puerta dando un paso a su interior y sintiendo seguirme a Piero y Alec.

Oí un leve rugido gutural.

Estaban en la casa y estaban esperándonos.

Encendí la luz. Y ahí estaban los dos neófitos, aunque no eran los únicos ,parece que les habíamos interrumpido la cena.

El vampiro estaba en posición defensiva delante de su mujer, que tenía a su vez a una humana de unos 20 años agarrada por la cabeza con una mano mientras la otra le agarraba las manos.

"Valla parece que llegamos justo a la hora de cenar" dije

"¿Quienes sois vosotros?" acertó a decir el vampiro neófito.

"Pertenecemos a la Guardia Vulturi, aunque eso ya lo sabes ,porque te vinieron a avisar de que si no dejabas de asesinar y dejar el rastro de cadáveres vendríamos a explicártelo nosotros." Dirigiéndome a la mujer vampiro le dije" suéltala y deja que se vaya"

La mujer retrocedió mientras la humana se revolvía de su abrazo mortal.

"¿y si no lo hago?" dijo ella enfrentándose a mí con la mirada.

"pues sentirás algo bastante distante del placer" dije fríamente.

La vampira abrió los brazos y la muchacha corrió saliendo de la casa sin volver la vista atrás.

"Ahora que ya no tenemos público venimos a entregaros un mensaje. Afortunadamente para la raza de los vampiros hay algunos que se encargan de controlar que nuestro secreto no sea desvelado y podamos seguir viviendo... el problema son los vampiros como vosotros, que os alimentáis sin control, dejando pruebas para que los humanos nos descubran, por este motivo, se os invita, como neófitos que sois ya que nosotros rara vez damos oportunidades a que vengáis a Volterra donde estamos y aprendáis nuestras costumbres" paré un momento mirando sus rostros intentando averiguar en qué pensaban y continué "después podréis iros y seguir con vuestra existencia"

La vampira comenzó a reír estrepitosamente y lo siguiente que ocurrió fue todo muy deprisa.

Mi escudo fue penetrado y roto por el vampiro, tenía un poder del que no sabíamos nada y era mi peor pesadilla, estábamos todos desprotegidos, aunque podíamos seguir luchando.

Alec se puso delante mía y comenzó a pelar con el vampiro, mientras yo hacía lo mismo con la vampira...

Eran muy fuertes y al ser neófitos la lucha iba a ser más dura.

Pude notar como Piero estaba parado en el filo de la puerta....Un sonido sordo captó mi atención, Alec acababa de ser tumbado en el suelo, golpeándose con una estantería antes de caer.

En ese preciso momento y debido a mi falta de concentración en la lucha que estaba manteniendo por mirar a Alex, noté como la vampira me atravesaba el estomago con algo punzante, dejándome caer al suelo.

"Bellaaaaaaaaaaaa" gritó Piero desde la puerta.

Empecé a sentir un dolor recorriendo mi cuerpo, comencé a toser sangre "esto no era buena señal" pensé. Intenté levantarme, pero aun tenía clavado un objeto en el estómago... si me lo quitaba me desangraría más rápidamente... estábamos en medio del campo, a las afueras de París en medio de una lucha, mi única oportunidad de sobrevivir era alimentarme, lo cual no parecía muy posible ahora mismo.

Un calor se comenzó a sentir por toda la estancia, era francamente insoportable todo me daba vueltas... en un momento todo se volvió negro y dejé de sentir dolor, dejé de ver a mis compañeros, me alejé de la lucha... todo había terminado, ya no tendría que seguir existiendo como vampira... ahora descansaría en paz, como debía de haber sido hace unos 50 años, como debía de haber sido el día que me convirtieron.

**EdwardPOV**

Llamaron a mi puerta, sacándome de mis ensoñaciones.

"Adelante" dije aún con el dolor palpable en mi voz.

"Edward, tienes visita" dijo Chelsea abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar a Aro y a Carlisle.

"Querido Edward, lo siento tantísimo ¿cómo te encuentras?" habló Aro mientras se acercaba a mi cama.

"Bien, creo que ya podría levantarme" contesté enderezándome en la cama.

"Quiero que sepas que Demetri ha sido castigado y permanecerá encerrado hasta que llegue su juicio, pero antes de poder juzgarle necesito saber que pasó" dicho esto extendió su mano hacia mí.

"Edward, Aro tiene un poder parecido al tuyo, si le tomas la mano podrá ver todo lo que pasó desde tu punto de vista" dijo Carlisle adelantándose.

Extendí mi mano hasta tocar la suya, como en un apretón .

En ese momento Aro cerró los ojos. Y yo comencé a sentir como en mi memoria salía a relucir todos los momentos que había pasado con Bella, cuando se quedó a solas con Demetri, mientras yo esperaba tras la esquina del pasillo por si necesitaba mi ayuda, cuando nos besamos volviendo a saborear el beso que tan dulcemente había sido nuestra despedida, sin que yo lo supiera. Y por último el momento en que Demetri se abalanzó sobre mi y todo se volvió oscuro.

"muy interesante" dijo Aro mientras me soltaba la mano "parece que Demetri lleva acosando a mi Bella bastante tiempo" suspiró fuertemente. "Maldito bastardo, sabiendo todo lo que ha pasado Bella ... bueno con esto y lo que he podido ver de Chelsea, puedo matarlo sin esperar a juicio" se quedó pensativo un momento y continuó "el problema es que Bella tiene que estar aquí, ella es la afectada y necesito saber su versión"

"Aro, ya sé que son las normas, pero no te parece demasiado, ajusticiar de esa forma a Demetri por lo que ha hecho " contestó Carlisle intentando ser imparcial.

"Carlisle, si hubiera sido a otra persona, quizás me lo pensaría ,pero tratándose de Bella es una decisión ya tomada... Demetri sabe de sobra como llegó Bella hasta aquí y ..." Aro no pudo terminar le corté.

"Aro me gustaría estar presente en el momento de su ejecución" hablé y sin poder creer lo que acaba de decir... yo era completamente contrario a esas cosas, pero imagino que tratándose de Bella, ahí había cambiado.

"Joven Edward, realmente te diría que sí, pero nuestra Jane, quiere hacerlo ella misma y sin público y dado que su situación al llegar fue la misma que la de Bella, he tenido que concederle su deseo" dijo Aro sabiendo que no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo.

"Pero ¿y bella? ¿sabe algo de esto? ¿va a volver?" pregunté intentando cubrir mi ansiedad, por un halo de simple preocupación.

"Mi querido Edward, parece que mi chica te ha robado el corazón, eh?" rió junto con Carlisle.

Sin más respuesta Aro abandonó la estancia. Mientras Carlisle se acercaba.

"Luego vengo a verte, esta noche deberías de alimentarte por cierto." Dijo mientras me tocaba la cabeza.

"Doctor Cullen, no se preocupe yo me encargaré de eso" dijo Chelsea, que estaba sentada en una silla junto a la ventana.

"Muy bien ,pues nos vemos luego" dijo Carlisle dejando la estancia.

Me senté en la cama preocupado, dándole vueltas a todo lo que había dicho Aro y el secretismo que había en torno a Bella ¿porqué ella era especial? ¿cómo llego Bella a Volterra? No entendía nada, pero en mi habitación tenía la solución y estaba sentada junto a la ventana leyendo un libro.

"Chelsea ... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" dije tímidamente.

"pensé que nunca ibas a soltarlo" dujo cerrando el libro.

"Verás tu me podrías contar la historia de Bella, de cómo la convirtieron, ¿no?"

"Vaya... tú no te andas por las ramas eh?" contestó Chelsea, mientras se acercaba a la cama sentándose en ella.

"Necesito saber porque es así, que la ha pasado .... solo quiero ayudarla "me sentía realmente desesperado "y ¿podrías decirme como ponerme en contacto con ella?"

"Edward, hablé con ella antes de que Demetri intentara hacerte estuco para la pared... y está bien... bueno lo correcto será decir que está triste y muy cabreada conmigo por pincharla tanto, pero se la pasará" suspiró "cuando estuviste inconsciente volví a llamarla para contárselo y tocarla la fibra sensible, pero no me lo cogió, imagino que estaría ya manos a lo obra, con lo que sea que tengan que hacer" contestó Chelsea.

"¿y lo de su pasado?" dije

"Eso no es una cosa que yo te pueda contar, si ella se entera si quiera que estamos hablando de esto me matará ella misma, además les van a hacer volver por lo de Demetri, y se lo podrás preguntar tu." Dijo Chelsea intentando zanjar la conversación, pero yo necesitaba saber.

"Chelsea, necesito saber a que me enfrento con Bella, si no sé nada de ella no puedo ayudarla, y yo la quiero, necesito entenderla.... por favor ..."suspiré al terminar de hablar.

La cara de Chelsea cambió. Su mueca divertida que siempre mantenía desapareció dejando ver tristeza.

"Ella ... ella ..." Chelsea cerró los ojos mientras intentaba hablar "Edward, ella fue brutalmente violada en su transformación".

CONTINUARÁ ....

* * *

Procuraré actualizar esta semana el capi 7!!

espero que os haya gustado!

ciao!


	7. Capítulo 7:¿puede un vampiro ver la luz?

**Hola!**

Aquí esta la siguiente actalización!!!

Me he dado más prisa,porque quiero darle ritmo a la historia y que pase ya lo que tiene que pasar que tengo en mente!!

espero que os guste!!

Muchas gracias por las Reviews!!!!

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 7 ¿ Puede un vampiro ver la luz ?**

**PieroPOV**

Todo se había quedado en absoluto silencio y en total oscuridad. Nada se oía , nada se veía. Algo había pasado, mi cuerpo se había tensionado hasta el éxtasis y una energía calorífica había brotado de él hacia el enemigo.

Suspiré. Aún seguía parado en el mismo sitio donde había visto como Alec caía y como Bella era atravesada. Necesitaba luz, no veía nada, era noche cerrada. Me moví a tientas buscando el interruptor de la pared.

Al encender la luz el ambiente era desolador. La casa estaba completamente destrozada. Donde acababan de estar los dos vampiros solo quedaban cenizas, me acerqué hacia Bella.

La escena era horrible. Estaba tendida en el suelo, un artilugio de madera la atravesaba el estómago y la sangre, tan vital para nosotros, yacía a su alrededor.

"Bella" me incliné sobre ella tocando dulcemente su rostro ... "Bella por favor ..." no había respuesta. Cogí mi chaqueta y la puse alrededor de la herida para evitar que saliera más sangre.

Corrí a ver si Alex estaba consciente. Retiré la estantería que estaba encima de él.

"Piero" oí mientras levantaba la estantería.

"Alec... ¿estás bien?" dije con preocupación.

"Si solo magullado ... ¿dónde está Bella?" dijo mientras su rostro vagaba por la estancia buscándola.

"Esta en el suelo tendida ... Alec, creo q-que ..." dije mientras se incorporaba ,suspiré antes de poder continuar " Creo que Bella está muerta " después de decir esto juro que si aún pudiera llorar lo haría.

"¿Cómo?... no puede ser..." suspiró cerrando los ojos... parecía totalmente concentrado. Mientras hacía esto fue caminando hasta el cuerpo de Bella.

"Alec ¿qué haces? ..." dije expectante.

"Piero... Bella está viva ... bueno todo lo viva que puede estar un vampiro"

Suspire aliviado. No podía creérmelo, por un momento pensé que la habíamos perdido.

Alec continuó " pero necesita que la alimentemos y rápidamente si no lo hacemos sí que dejara de existir"

"pero ... ¿cómo lo has sabido?" dije curioso.

"Puedo sentirla ... cuando pasas muchos años con vampiros, adquieres la capacidad de sentir a la gente de tu clan".

Me quedé totalmente sorprendido, hasta los vampiros tiene sentidos de pertenencia, y yo esperaba tenerlos algún día.

Alec comenzó a examinar a Bella sacándome de mis ensoñaciones.

"Escucha Piero, voy a ir a buscar algo de comer para Bella, necesita alimentarse. Súbela cuidadosamente al piso de arriba, tiene que haber alguna cama, y haz presión sobre la herida hasta que yo vuelva" dijo mientras se enderezaba.

"Ok" contesté.

Antes de irse se giró y me dijo "Por cierto, cuando Bella esté bien vas a tener que decirnos que ha sido ese rollo de calefactor humano que nos ha salvado el pellejo" y sonriendo se fue.

**EdwardPOV**

Chelsea se había ido dejándome solo , con la brutal información que le había pedido, la cual me hacia entender muchos de los comportamientos de Bella. Había sido violada durante , quizás el proceso más espantoso que había pasado a lo largo de toda su vida.

Estaba petrificado.

No sabía qué hacer, nunca me había enfrentado a este tipo de problemas, pero lo que si tenía claro es que esto no me iba a separar de ella. Todo lo contrario, ahora entendía sus decisiones y su irascibilidad.

Apreté los puños para dejar que la rabia, por lo que la había pasado , recorriera mi cuerpo. Necesitaba estar con ella ahora. Necesitaba decirla que la entendía y que la ayudaría... que nunca la forzaría a nada, que solo quería sentirla junto a mi por el resto de mi existencia sin preocuparme por nada más, aprendiendo de ella.

Estaba decidido. Me iba a ir a buscarla, así tuviera que remover cielo y tierra para encontrarla, me dijeran o no donde estaba, iba a encontrarla y no pensaba separarme de ella cuando lo hiciera.

Todos estos pensamientos y sensaciones que invadían mi mente y mi cuerpo, eran completamente nuevos para mí. Esa necesidad de posesión, no mala, si no todo lo contrario, eran unas ganas terribles de tener un sentimiento de pertenencia hacia alguien que en mi vida había tenido nunca.

Durante mi vida como humano, solo pensaba en la guerra y en defender mi país y durante toda mi existencia vampírica, simplemente estaba ... sin ser. Pero desde que la vi, desde que pude sentirla .... todo eso había cambiado, quería recorrer su cuerpo con mis manos, besar sus extremidades, sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al mio. Por primera vez desde lo más profundo de mi memoria, nacían las ganas de yacer desnudo junto a ella, sintiendo y probando su calidez.

Estando con ella por y para siempre.

Salté literalmente de la cama, busque ropa que ponerme y salí de mi habitación con un único objetivo : saber dónde encontrar a Bella. Lo cual iba a ser bastante difícil porque las misiones Vulturis son secretas incluso para su propia Guardia.

Mi primera parada era Carlisle. Quería informarle de lo que iba a hacer, que no pedirle permiso. Solo quería excluirle de posibles repercusiones que pudieran tener mis actos futuros.

Mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos del palacio mi teléfono sonó. El nombre de Alice parpadeaba en la pantalla. Teniendo en cuenta que nuestra última conversación no fue demasiado bien está no prometía más.

"_¿Edward?"_ preguntó Alice.

"Alice" dije secamente.

"_Edward siento nuestra conversación de ayer ..."_ no la deje terminar.

"Alice, de verdad, déjalo ... no tiene importancia, así que una vez resuelto este punto, que es lo que has visto" dije condescendientemente.

"_¿cómo sabes que he visto algo?" _contesto ella sorprendida.

"Acabo de tomar una decisión y tengo bien claro que tienes tus pensamientos puestos en mi futuro, así que dime, soy todo oídos" dije suspirando.

"_Antes de nada, Carlisle, me llamó, para decirme lo que te había pasado ¿estás bien?"_

"Si, no te preocupes, solo me quedé sin conocimiento un momento, pero ya está todo solucionado." Mentí.

"_Edward, ¿sabes que lo que estás a punto de hacer , es una temeridad verdad? No puedes ir a buscar a esa asesi ... quiero decir a esa chica y sin más rescatarla"_ dijo atropelladamente Alice.

"¿Ya estamos otra vez con lo que puedo y no puedo hacer? Creo que te dejé bien claro que tu opinión y tus visiones carecen de importancia para mí, en esta situación, así que si toda la conversación va a ser así mejor ..."

"_No Edward, por favor, me prometí a mi misma que solo te iba a informar y es lo que voy a hacer"_ dijo Alice cortándome.

"Está bien... dime" dije con resignación.

"_Edward, se que estás enamorado de Bella, y por lo que he visto, más de lo que quisiera créeme, pretendes pasar con ella el resto de tu existencia... lo cual es bastante arriesgado teniendo en cuenta que es Guardia personal de los Vulturis ..."_

"Alice te importaría ir al grano" dije cortándola.

"_Sí... el caso es que he visto como Aro te impedía estar con ella, a no ser que te hagas parte de la Guardia Vulturi ,aunque no sé por qué esta última visión cambia y apareces muerto mientras ella te abraza"_

"Gracias Alice."

"_Edward por favor ... piensa bien las cosas, no queremos que te pase nada... te necesitamos ... aquí con nosotros"_ dijo Alice tristemente.

"No te preocupes Alice, mi destino lo hago yo, ya verás como esas visiones cambian. Te quiero, dale recuerdos al resto." Y así colgué.

Seguí por el pasillo, pensando en todo lo que me acababa de decir Alice, y es verdad que rara vez fallaba en sus visiones, pero también sabíamos que no era una ciencia exacta, seguiría mi plan, que era guiarme por mis sentimientos.

Estaba enfadado, nunca me había pasado esto y justo cuando sucede ,tiene que ser en esta situación tan difícil ... no era justo.

Llegué a la habitación de Carlisle y toqué la puerta antes de entrar. Una vez dentro vi a mi padre, mi mentor, mi amigo leyendo un libro.

"Edward, ¿ya te sientes recuperado?" preguntó en un tono amable.

"Si me siento un poco débil, pero estoy bien"

"Hijo, tienes que alimentarte, tus ojos son prácticamente negros" dijo examinándome con la mirada de médico, que nunca perdía.

"No te preocupes ahora voy a salir con Chelsea a cazar" suspiré antes de empezar "Carlisle, sabes que yo nunca me he enamorado, que siempre he vivido pensando que no le podía hacer bien a nadie, pero... desde que conocí a Bella, hace pocas horas... no se siento cosas diferentes y sé que es una locura, pero la quiero ..." solté mi declaración y me quede mucho más tranquilo de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado

"Edward, lo entiendo y lo sabía" sonrió "no solo porque Alice me lo haya dicho ,si no porque lo puedo leer en tu cara... hijo solo quiero que sepas que te apoyaré en lo que decidas y hagas , se que eres una buena persona y harás lo correcto, yo estaré aquí esperando"

Me acerqué a él y le abrace, era realmente comprensivo.

"Gracias Carlisle, te tendré informado de lo que decida" dije antes de irme.

"Hijo, sigue siempre a tu corazón ... es el camino que siempre llega a la felicidad".

Me marché de la habitación con fuerzas renovadas. Hablar con Carlisle siempre era una inyección de ganas por hacer las cosas.

Iría a buscar a Chelsea para cazar y para conseguir mi objetivo.

**BellaPOV**

Pensé que nunca despertaría y creo que realmente lo quería. Pero estaba comenzando a tomar conciencia de mi cuerpo.

Abrí los ojos en la oscuridad de la habitación y lo primero que hice fue recordar que me había caído herida, por un ataque en el estómago. Llevé mis manos a él, no había nada, ni herida ,ni vendaje, lo cual me extrañó, hubiera necesitado alimentarme para curarme así de rápido , a no ser que hubiera pasado mucho tiempo.

Me enderecé en la cama intentando averiguar dónde estaba. Deslice mis pies por ella y los pose en el suelo.

Al levantarme me maree, era normal, acaba de tomarme mi primera siesta en 50 años, los vampiros no estamos acostumbrados a no estar despiertos. Alguien me sujeto al tiempo que encendía una pequeña luz.

"B-be ... Isabella" tartamudeó Piero sosteniéndome a corta distancia." Has recuperado la consciencia, pero creo que deberías sentarte".

"Piero, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿y qué hacemos en el hotel?" le dije mirando a mi alrededor.

"Después de que cayeras herida y Alec también ... no sé como paso, pero salió calor de mi cuerpo y ..."

"Vaya... tienes un poder ¿eh?"dije sonriendo "por lo menos hemos sacado algo bueno de esto"

"Si bueno, creo que era un poder, pero no he podido volver ha hacerlo" dijo frustrado.

"No te preocupes, es normal, a mi al principio me pasaba igual, nuestros poderes son mentales y por lo tanto más difíciles de controlar, pero seguro que con práctica lo llegarás a hacer muy bien ... pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿ cómo es posible que estemos aquí ya y yo no esté muerta?" dije extrañándome, necesitaba respuestas.

"Después de que te viera caer herida... no sé porqué pero mi cuerpo emanó ese calor, mi rabia lo dirigió hacia los neófitos y se hicieron cenizas ..." hizo una pausa mientras bajaba su mirada "... me dio miedo perderte ..."

Vale, ahora si estaba impresionada, pensé para mí. Sin que mi cerebro lo ordenara mi mano fue hacia su barbilla y le levantó la cara hacia la mía ...

"Piero, muchas gracias por salvarme, estoy segura de que serás un gran Guardia de los Vulturis y haré que Aro lo sepa" contesté sonriendo. Nunca me había fijado, pero era realmente guapo. A pesar de la blancura de la piel, tenía un leve tono dorado en ella, un cuerpo definido y un rostro bello y apacible.

Alec interrumpió nuestro momento, abriendo la puerta de golpe ...

"Hey chicos ..." nos miro extrañado, había notado claramente el ambiente que estaba creado en la habitación "Bella, te he sentido despertar ... además estaba muuuy aburrido de ver los programas de la tele.... estos humanos se tragan unas cosas ..."

"Bueno ... me vais a explicar¿ cómo es que estoy viva? Y por qué estamos ya aquí?" dije moviéndome por la habitación.

"Bueno Piero como has sido el héroe de la noche... haz tu los honores ..." dijo Alec guiñándole un ojo a Piero.

" Eh... pues ... después de que ver que no despertabas y debido a tu herida, Alec fue a por algo para alimentarte mientras yo te subía a la habitación que había arriba de la casa y ..." le corté.

"¿Alimentarme? Pues para haberlo hecho, no me siento demasiado fuerte ..." dije extrañada.

"Bueno la verdad, Bella es que te dimos dos conejos ..." contestó Alec.

"QUÉ? Me estás diciendo que me he alimentado de animales??? Pero ..."

"Bella, no te pongas así no había otra cosa y era eso... o morir, como entenderás ni me lo planteé" dijo Alec.

Suspiré "en fin ... ya no tiene remedio ... lo comido , comido está" dije sonriendo "continua Piero"

"Después de que te alimentaras, nos fuimos al coche y vinimos aquí... eso es todo" concluyó Piero.

"¿Aro ha sido informado?" dije mirando a Alec.

"Si, ya hemos hablado con ellos y... tenemos que volver a Volterra"

"¿Por este incidente? Pero si no ha sido nada fuera de lo común" comenté extrañada

"No Bella, no es por esto ... va a haber un juicio y tu eres testigo" dijo Alec

"¿Un juicio? .... un juicio sobre qué?"

"Por lo visto Demetri atacó a Edward Cullen y Aro se enfadó tanto de que le hiciera eso a uno de sus invitados que comenzó a investigar , y gracias a su poder a averiguó que de alguna manera te acosaba" contestó Alec muy serio.

Suspiré profundamente sin necesitarlo físicamente, pero deseándolo psicológicamente.

"Bueno ... en fin... imagino que se han terminado las vacaciones ..." dije con resignación, volver no solo significaba enfrentarme a Demetri, cosa que realmente no me importaba, volver era tener que reencontrarme con Edward.

"Y Chelsea ha estado llamando las últimas horas ... te agradecería personalmente que la llamaras. para que ella dejara de hacerlo" concluyó Alec divertido.

Se marcharon de la habitación, dejándome con mis pensamientos liberados. Realmente no me apetecía nada volver a Volterra y ver al impresentable de Demetri ... ¿pero y Edward?

A él no solo me apetecía verle. Quería estar con el de la manera más física en la que podía pensar.

CONTINUARÁ ....

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado... hasta la proxima actualización!!!


	8. Capítulo 8: Regreso a Casa

**_Buenas!!!_**

**_Siento no haber actualizado el fin el finde semana,normalmente procuro no tardar mas de una semana,pero he teido que estudiar, asi qe como recompensa es un poco mas largo de lo normal. ;)_**

**_Cuando empecé el fic pensé que iba a tener escenas Hot rápido,pero parece que este fic hace lo que quiere sin contar conmigo , pero parece que el momento se acerca.... será en ste capi???_**

**_besos ... espero que os guste_**

**_pd... muchas gracias por las reviews!!!!!_**

**_;) Danae ;)_**

**_CAPÍTULO 8_ _REGRESO A CASA_**

**Bella POV**

Mientras dejaba de un lado los pensamientos sobre Edward, fui hasta mi bolso para buscar el teléfono y llamar a Chelsea antes de que le diera un ataque de histeria.

"_¿Sí?"_ contesto mi amiga.

"Chelsea soy Bella" dije

"_Oh, Bella...que susto me has dado, pero ¿ cómo han podido herirte? ¿Estás bien? Me tenias muy preocupada, si es que no tienes la cabeza donde tiene que estar ..."_decía Chelsea atropelladamente.

"Chelsea... estoy bien no te preocupes, un poco débil, pero eso lo soluciono en un rato. Bueno me ha dicho Alec que tenemos que volver, ¿no?"

"_Antes de nada, me quieres decir ¿cómo pudieron herirte con tu escudo?"_

"No se... fue algo muy raro ... lo neutralizó... es como si el vampiro fuera inmune, pero no hay de qué preocuparse, Piero me salvo ... q-qui-quiero decir que salvo la situación y mató a los neófitos" dije.

Al otro lado del teléfono Chelsea reía _"así que Piero te salvo en plan príncipe encantador ... vaya quién hubiera pensado que ese chico valiera para tanto eh?"_ Chelsea seguía riéndose.

"Oye no tiene gracia... me has entendido perfectamente ... así que deja de imaginar cosas que no son" dije intentando dar el tema de Piero por zanjado.

"_Está bien, no te enfades ... pero una cosa más ..."_ dijo pícaramente

"Espero que no tenga nada que ver con Piero, si no te arrancaré los ojos" ahora reí yo.

"_No , no... prometido es sobre ti ... ¿Te has fijado que en 50 años no te has interesado por ningún vampiro y ahora estás que no paras de conquistar?"_ dijo riéndose a carcajadas

"CHELSEA .... ¿cómo? , ¿por qué dices eso... en fin da igual déjalo!! A lo que vamos , ¿cuando tenemos que volver?" dije refunfuñando

_" Pues lo antes posible ... espera un momento Bella están llamando a la puerta.... ADELANTEEEEEEEE"_ dijo gritando.

"sabes que si pudieras dejarme sorda ya no oiría ¿verdad?"

"_Ooops, lo siento Bella ...¿ puedes darme un segundo?" y desde el otro lado de la línea Chelsea dijo "Edward, siéntate por favor , en seguida estoy contigo"_

"¿Está Edward ahí contigo?"

_"Si. Acaba de llegar ¿quieres que se ponga?"_dijo Chelsea

"Nooo, pero que dices, por qué iba a tener que ponerse" rugí en bajo "Chelsea a veces me pones histérica" dije

Chelsea se rió _" buenooo, tranquila Bella era un broma .A lo que íbamos, necesito que vengáis lo antes posible, en el primer vuelo que podáis que coger, avísame con el numero de vuelo y la llegada a Florencia, para que tengamos un coche esperándoos, ¿ok?"_

"Si está bien, gracias Chelsea, nos vemos" dije terminando la conversación.

_"Nos vemos pronto Bella ... ah y procura no enamorar a ningún vampiro mas de camino a casa"_ y así Chelsea colgó.

**EdwardPOV**

Acababa de entrar en la habitación de Chelsea. Ella estaba hablando por teléfono y acababa de oír como le decía a Bella que esperara un momento. Suspiré ... tan cerca y tan lejos, necesitaba ir a buscarla ya, no podía seguir esperando a que los hechos surgieran y el tiempo decidiera si volver a colocarla en mi camino.

Chelsea colgó. "Hola Edward ¿qué tal?"

"Bien... oye ya se que no es de buena educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero no he podido evitarlo ..." titubeé.

"Si , Edward... ella vuelve a Volterra" Chelsea rió "ibas a preguntarme eso ¿no?"

"la verdad es que si, aunque venía con intenciones de saber donde estaba para ir a buscarla, pero veo que ya no hace falta" dije pensativo

"Edward, por lo poco que he podido ver de ti, se que eres bueno, pero sabes que Bella nunca podrá abandonar Volterra ¿verdad?"

"Soy consciente de que cabe la posibilidad de que se nos presenten problemas de ese tipo" dije intentando parecer despreocupado.

"Aro nunca la dejara irse ... para bien o para mal ella es su favorita, por diversos motivos y eso hace que esto sea una situación difícil, porque lo único que podrías hacer sería quedarte aquí como parte de los Vulturis, lo que hace que tengas que dejar tu familia y eso es una cosa que ella nunca te pedirá que hagas ..."

"Chelsea, nunca la daré opción a que me lo pida ... no se la forma... solo se que conseguiremos estar juntos" dije estando convencido de que el amor triunfaría.

Mientras hablábamos el teléfono de Chelsea sonó.

"Es un mensaje de Bella" dijo leyéndolo "mañana por la noche están aquí, salen en cuanto comience a anochecer mañana ... así que porque no hago un rato uso de mi cargo de niñera y te llevo a que te alimentes ... antes de que tus ojos sean más oscuros, eh?"

Asentí y salimos de la habitación para ir a cazar.

**BellaPOV**

(Al día siguiente en el Aeropuerto de Florencia)

Ya estábamos en Italia. Demasiado pronto ... realmente necesitaba desaparecer un tiempo y poner mi cabeza en orden, pero teníamos que volver para que yo especialmente me enfrentara con la realidad. Así que había usado el tiempo de vuelta a Florencia para hacer frente a todo lo que pensaba y sentía.

Sí, quería ver a Edward, pero tampoco quería enfrentarme a una situación que no veía capaz de resolver. Tenía muy claro que no podía abandonar Volterra, es más no sabía si realmente quería, pero tampoco le pediría a él que se quedara conmigo...eso nunca, era sacrificar demasiado.

Piero me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"Bella el pasaporte" dijo él, que me llamaba Bella desde que salimos de París, me parecía normal y después de que me salvara de morir, tampoco iba a decirle que no lo hiciera.

Él guardia de aduanas estaba esperando a que se lo diera " oh, perdone" le dije extendiéndole el falso pasaporte.

"Puede continuar, Bienvenida a Florencia" dijo el guardia.

Asentí y me dirigí hacia donde estaban Alec y Piero esperándome.

Piero ... era especialmente atento conmigo, desde que salimos de París había estado muy pendiente de mi, tanto que por un momento pensé que Alec iba a bromear conmigo sobre el tema, aunque con un par de miradas le quité la idea de la cabeza.

Nunca me había gustado ser el centro de atenciones, más bien me gustaba pasar desapercibida. Cuanta menos gente te conozca realmente, más fácil es proteger mis sentimientos, pero desde que hace unos días había conocido a Edward es como si me hubieran quitado una gran coraza y ahora Piero se derretía en atenciones para mí.

Si le hubiera prestado más interés antes de conocer a Edward, quizás mi cabeza ahora no parecería una r batidora intentando decidir a quién hacer caso, todo esto teniendo en cuanta que realmente alguno de los dos quisiera algo conmigo y no fueran imaginaciones mías.

Tenía dos opciones.

Una era la más fácil, guiarme por mi cabeza y sentido común, conocer a Piero mejor y ¿quién sabe? Quizás poder llegar a ser feliz con él en Volterra desempeñando nuestro trabajo como Guardias Vulturi.

La segunda opción era la más difícil. Quizás porque era el corazón quien mandaba en esta. Amaba a Edward, lo sabía, nunca me había pasado algo así, pero no podía ser otra cosa que no fuera amor, aún así ... era tan difícil, el no era Vulturi, el no vivía en Volterra, sus hábitos de existencia eran muy diferentes a los míos y probablemente nunca podríamos estar juntos, Aro nunca lo permitiría.

Siempre me había guiado por mi cabeza, no permitía jamás que mis sentimientos se interpusiesen en mi camino, pero algo estaba cambiando dentro de mí y ahora no sabía qué hacer.

Llegamos fuera del aeropuerto, a la parte de llegadas. Un flamante coche negro de lunas tintadas nos esperaba y junto a él un guardia Vulturi de bajo rango , preparado para llevarnos a Volterra. Ya era noche cerrada.

Subimos al coche. Alec se sentó junto al conductor. Piero y yo detrás.

Bajé un poco la ventanilla, eché la cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos. Estaba disfrutando de sentir el viento que corría en verano en la Toscana.

Sentí como alguien me miraba. Decidí no abrir los ojos, quizás me estaba volviendo loca. Pero esa sensación persistía. Decidí abrir los ojos.

Y el dulce gesto de Piero estaba mirándome, pensativo, atractivo, sugerente ... algo se retorció en mi estómago, no era una sensación física, parecía que acababan de liberar mariposas en él. Si hubiera podido sonrojarme lo hubiera hecho.

En ese momento nuestro intenso cruce de miradas se vio interrumpido por la voz de Alec, mientras el coche paraba.

"Vamos a parar a repostar, ahora volvemos" dijo Alec, bajando del coche junto con el Vulturi que conducía.

Después de esto baje mi mirada.

Noté como el no despegaba su mirada de mi. Su tersa y fuerte mano se acerco a mi cara, hasta retirarme un mechón de pelo, haciéndome alzar la cara.

"Siento si te he incomodado, pero no podía parar de mirarte ,eres realmente hermosa" dijo Piero casi susurrando.

"oh ... no.. es solo que no estoy acostumbrada" sonreí tímidamente.

"¿sabes? No eres tan dura como aparentas ser"

"Piero, eso podría tomarlo como una falta de respeto a una superior, ¿eres consciente no?"

"Vaya ... eres muy borde cuando quieres ..." dijo Piero sonriendo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mí.

"No creo que ..." no me dio tiempo a terminar. Piero comenzó a besarme desenfrenadamente, con prisa, pero con resolución.

Sus manos se hundieron en mi pelo, su lengua recorrían mis labios trazando figuras inimaginables. Mi cuerpo respondió, sin yo quererlo, tocando su cara, mientras nuestras innecesarias respiraciones se aceleraban al unísono. Su sabor era espectacular y ardiente lleno de deseo.

Su beso era apasionantemente dulce, completamente enloquecedor y hubiera podido seguido describiéndolo durante horas, pero en ese momento las puertas delanteras se abrieron y la magia creada en un instante desapareció, haciendo que nos separáramos como si estuviéramos sentados encima de un resorte.

Afortunadamente, ni el guardia, ni Alec se dieron cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. No sabía si estar feliz o enfadada, esto me había descolocado, haciendo que todo mi mundo se encontrara mas patas arriba que antes.

De repente un rostro apareció en mi mente ... Edward. "Oh, mierda" pensé, ¿que acababa de hacer? Si tan enamorada me creía de Edward ¿por qué había besado a Piero? Pero técnicamente me había besado él, aunque toda esta teoría se caía por su propio peso desde el momento en que mi lengua había entrado en su boca.

Necesitaba aclarar esto y rápido ... yo era una experta luchadora muy cerebral y de un día para otro mi vida parecía una serie de adolescentes hormonados.

**EdwardPOV**

Desde la noche anterior, cuando me enteré que Bella volvía hoy, estaba nervioso, necesitaba verla tenerla, tocarla, hablarle, quería saber todo de ella. Quería preparar algo especial, pero igual me estaba emocionando por nada y ella no sentía lo mismo por mí.

Lo único que tenía claro es que nunca en toda mi existencia y lo poco que recordaba de vida , había sentido ese amor que me llenaba intensamente.

A penas quedaban unos minutos para que llegara y estaba con Chelsea en una pequeña sala de descanso .Ella leía apaciblemente un libro.

"Edward, vas a desgastar el suelo ... llevas más de 20 minutos paseando sin parar por el mismo sitio" dio ella sin despegar su mirada del libro.

"¿Estás segura de que están a punto de llegar?" dije tocándome la cabeza.

"Siii" contestó Chelsea "ya te he dicho que han llamado cuando han parado a repostar, además nos vendrán a avisar en cuanto estén aquí"

"Chelsea me voy a ir a mi cuarto, cuando lleguen ..."

Chelsea no me dejó continuar y dijo cortándome " no te preocupes que te aviso, pero deja de preguntármelo cada cinco minutos" y sonrió.

Salí de la salita, pensando en lo que pasaría cuando ella llegara, igual no quería verme ... la carta era bastante clara, ella se sentía rota y destruida interiormente y yo sabía porque, pero yo no quería hacerla daño, todo lo contrario, solo quería hacerla feliz.

Llegue a mi habitación y puse música.

Me tumbé en la cama y esperé a que mi tan ansiado futuro llegara a Volterra.

**BellaPOV**

Según traspasamos el arco Etrusco que da entrada a Volterra en mi interior comenzó a formarse un nudo de nervios inimaginable. Que sensación tan humana. Y qué situación tan estúpida, enamorada de un vampiro al que apenas conocía y besando a uno que no quería conocer.

Tenía que replantearme todo este tema. Yo era una asesina sin sentimientos, o eso creía. Desde hacía 50 años mi trabajo consistía en seguir una serie de órdenes que siempre terminaban con algún muerto y no era feliz pero si me encontraba a gusto ¿era malo? Imagino que para la ética de aquellos vampiros que no aprobaban este tipo de vida seria realmente desagradable, pero con el tiempo te acostumbras a ser así.

Llegamos a la entrada del palacio y bajamos del coche, era de madrugada y Volterra estaba en calma. Esto no me tranquilizaba, la calma siempre era el precedente de que algo malo iba a pasar. Desde luego era solo una sensación, pero me guiaba bastante por esas cosas.

"Bienvenidos" dijo el guardia y dirigiéndose a mi continuó "Isabella, Aro quiere verte"

Entramos en palacio y caminamos por los largos y oscuros pasillos, me sentía bastante débil, teniendo en cuenta que solo había podido comer un par de conejos y gracias a dios no recordaba nada de todo aquello; necesitaba alimentarme y pronto de un humano.

Al girar en uno de los pasillos unos brazos conocidos se tornaron en abrazo a mi alrededor.

"Chelsea, me vas a romper el cuello" conseguí decir.

"Que susto nos has dado" dijo soltándome " ahora vamos a ver a Aro y luego ... bueno luego vuelves a ser niñera, aunque no creo que te importe ,eh?" concluyó Chelsea

"Hay que ver lo que te gustan los romances ajenos"

Comenzó a tirar de mi brazo mientras Piero y Alec nos seguían a paso rápido.

Llegamos y nos abrieron las puertas .Hora de enfrentarse con la realidad.

"Oh, mi querida Bella .. que preocupado me tenias" dijo Aro avanzando hacia mí.

"Estoy bien Aro" dije sonriendo.

"Bueno ya sabíamos que igual que tú tienes el poder del escudo, podía existir alguien que fuera tu contrario, afortunadamente te salvaron" terminó mirando de forma agradecida a Piero.

"Aro, ¿cuándo es el juicio contra Demetri?" inquirí,

"Bella, vamos paso a paso ... primero, Piero por favor adelántate" Aro pensó unos segundos "has salvado a mi pequeña Bella, no necesito mayor demostración de valor y fuerza para confiar en ti, desde hoy formas parte de la Guardia Vulturi, reemplazarás a Demetri en sus funciones y ahondaremos en ese nuevo poder tuyo para que le saques partido y lo controles a las perfección" concluyó

"Muchas gracias señor, es más de lo que podía imaginar" dijo Piero

"Si me acompañas un momento ... me gustaría leerte, para ver lo que paso...Bella ahora vuelvo" dijo Aro.

Se retiraron los dos. Era bastante normal que Aro leyera las mentes de los nuevos, para saber hasta dónde llega la fidelidad.

"Oh oh" mascullé.

"¿qué pasa?" dijo Chelsea.

" Chelsea, Aro leyó a Edward cuando le pasó lo de Demetri ¿verdad?"dije hilando mis pensamientos.

"Si ¿porqué?" dijo ella.

"Creo que Aro va a tener sesión doble de beso" dije frotándome el puente de la nariz.

"Estás intentando decir ¿qué también has besado a Piero?.... madre mía, eres una fiera ¿eh? No dejas pasar una... la verdad es que me alegro,50 años sin darte una alegría es demasiado, hasta para alguien eterno" contesto burlonamente.

"Bueno técnicamente me besó él ... aunque luego yo participara" suspiré " ... no se la verdad es que estoy hecha un lio, estas situaciones no me gustan" dije.

"Bella, es normal... mira ya sé que no te gusta que hablemos de ello, pero lo que te pasó fue hace mucho y es la primera vez que ,por así decirlo te ablandas y alguien consigue llegarte al corazón , la cuestión es saber cuál de los dos es el que ocupa ese lugar" Concluyó Chelsea.

"Odio esta situación Chelsea ..." suspiré " en fin ya veremos qué pasa, me enfrentaré a las cosas según vayan llegando ..."

Al poco tiempo Aro, seguido de Piero, salió de la sala que había tras los tronos.

"Bella podrías venir un momento, necesito hablar contigo" dijo Aro

Asentí levemente y le seguí hasta la sala privada.

"Aro, ya sé lo que me vas a decir y ..."

Aro me indicó que me sentara y no me dejo terminar "Vaya... pensé que tu poder era un escudo ..." rió " mira Bella antes de que lo preguntes, sí ... he leído tanto la mente de Edward como la de Piero y evidentemente he visto los besos, aunque es bastante curioso el talante de ambos, Edward intentó ocultarlo y Piero fue de lo primero que me dejó ver"

En ese momento la vergüenza invadió toda la sala. Odiaba sentirme así, lo bueno de ser vampira es que no podía ponerme roja.

"Eh ... Aro ... yo ... la verdad no sé como ha pasado, ya sabes que yo soy eficaz en mi trabajo, pero no se ..." dije agachando la cabeza.

"Querida mía, sabes que no me preocupa... me alegra ... ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que .... desde que llegaste que ... era normal que algún día te sintieras atraída por alguien. Decidas lo que decidas solo quería recordarte que este es tu hogar y aquí eres muy necesaria Si Edward es tu elección, estaré encantado de que se una a nuestras filas ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir no?"

Y tanto que lo entendía. Lo que Aro me estaba diciendo es que nunca podría dejar Volterra, que siempre estaría supeditada a él y que ni se me pasara por la cabeza irme con Edward a vivir ... él ya sabía que mi corazón había elegido.

Suspiré antes de contestar sopesando mis opciones.

"Si , entiendo toda la situación y no debes de preocuparte,s oy parte de Volterra, los Vulturis son mi familia."

¿Qué otra opción tenia?

"Una vez aclarado este punto, sabes que Demetri está encerrado, solo falta decidir el día del juicio y la ejecución ¿alguna preferencia? " dijo Aro.

Para Aro todo era muy sencillo, ni siquiera se planteaba el hecho de desterrarle, el juicio era una parafernalia para que la sociedad vampírica pensara que era un hombre justo, nada más lejos de la realidad y por una vez yo estaba de acuerdo.

"la verdad Aro es que me gustaría alimentarme y descansar ¿podría ser mañana al final de la noche?"

"por supuesto mi querida niña ... en fin corre a comer y a relajarte"

"Adiós y gracias por retrasar el juicio" dije despidiéndome .

Salí de allí y me reencontré con Chelsea. Nada más volver a ver me la cara entendió que lo que yo necesitaba en ese momento era comer.

"tienes mal aspecto... venga vamos a comer, creo que tengo un par de conejos en mi cuarto" rió agarrándome por los hombros.

"Ja ja ... ya te lo ha contado Alex ... venga anda vamos .... que tengo hambre"

Salimos del castillo y nos montábamos en coche, generalmente nos gustaba irnos fuera de la ciudad para alimentarnos. No dejar rastro era muy importante, éramos muchos vampiros en Volterra.

Cuando volviéramos de cazar seria el momento de ir a hablar con Edward.

* * *

**_Espero que os haya gustado..._**

**_Nos vemos en la próxima Actu!!_**


	9. Capítulo 9: El reencuentro

_Buenas!!!_

_Siento a ver tardado mas de un mes en actualizar ;) no volverá a pasar, he tenido examenes y he estado liada con el trabajo para fin de curso,pero aki os dejo el capitulo 9!_

_Es corto... pero muy intenso espero que os guste y que disfruteis... muchas gracias a todas las que la habeis añadido a favoritos y por supuesto por las reviews._

_El proximo capitulo el fin de semana!!_

_besos!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9 ** ** EL REENCUENTRO**

**EdwardPOV**

Hacía ya casi dos horas que Chelsea se había presentado en mi habitación para decirme que Bella estaba en Volterra, pero que nada más llegar tenía audiencia con Aro y que posiblemente después tendría que alimentarse. Al oír esto por supuesto resoplé angustiado. Al verme, ella me juró y me perjuró que una vez terminara de hablar con Aro y Bella se alimentara la traería conmigo aunque tuviera que ser a rastras.

Una vez se marcho, todavía seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza a lo de "a rastras", realmente esperaba que ella quisiera verme y que nadie tuviera que obligarla. Reí para mi, Chelsea era una bromista así que posiblemente estaría exagerando.

Tocaron a mi puerta. Me levanté a toda velocidad de la cama y al momento ya estaba girando el pomo para abrir la puerta. Allí se encontraba una sonriente Chelsea.

"Bueno Edward, lo prometido es deuda, ya estamos aquí" dijo ella.

Sabía que Bella estaba cerca podía olerla, pero no la veía ni junto a Chelsea, ni detrás. Esta miro mi gesto desconcertado y se giró para mirar hacia atrás y sonriendo miró hacia el pasillo. Mi visión terminaba en la puerta puesto que no había salido de la habitación.

"Bella ¿qué .... tienes tres años? Deja de hacer el tonto quieres, somos vampiros, nos olemos, Edward sabe que estás ahí, imbécil" dijo Chelsea sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento.

Rompí a reír instintivamente , es curioso cómo a pesar de llevar tanto tiempo muerto en vida los vampiros mantenemos actitudes humanas.

Al momento la vi aparecer por el marco de la puerta, levantando levemente la cabeza con una tímida sonrisa.

"Bueno chicos, no me van los tríos" dicho esto me guiñó un ojo ,empujó a Bella hasta hacerla chocar conmigo y se fue.

Permanecimos unidos en ese abrazo forzado durante un tiempo que se me antojó eterno. Estar con ella, que su piel rozara la mía, era más de lo que nunca podría pedir. Parece imposible que alguien a quien conocía desde hacía tan poco tiempo hubiese llenado ese vacío agrandado por el paso de los años.

**BellaPOV**

Cuando me di cuenta del empujón de Chelsea mi cabeza ya reposaba en su pecho fuerte y definido como el mármol, sentí vergüenza y me separe de él sin alzar mi mirada. Me sentía abrumada y avergonzada.

"lo siento .... Chelsea es así de brusca" dije girándome hacia la puerta.

"¿te vas?" dijo él con tono de preocupación.

"no ... solo quería echar el pestillo..." levanté la cabeza sonriendo ligeramente.

Me acerqué lentamente a Edward manteniendo la mirada .... teníamos tanto de lo que hablar, quería explicarle demasiadas cosas, pero ahora que le tenía frente a frente, solo quería besarle y que sus brazos envolvieran mi cuerpo mientras los míos desabrochaban su camisa y ...

"Bella ... " su dulce voz me sacó de mi ensimismamiento "deberíamos de hablar , ¿no crees?" dijo mientras frenaba mi lento avance, posando sus brazos en mis hombros.

Se giró y se sentó en una especie de mezcla entre diván y sofá ofreciéndome con su mano el sitio que había a su lado. Por un instante me quedé pensando en la carta que le había escrito, que había estado a punto de morir, en Piero, en mi pasado y un ataque de pánico atravesó mi pecho. Tragué sin necesidad.

No podía seguir escapando de estas situaciones, ni refugiarme en mi misma, quizás esa especie de diván iba a ser testigo, junto con Edward de la primera vez que era sincera en toda mi existencia como vampira.

Me senté en la plaza que quedaba libre ,pero separada de él, procurando no tocarle ,ni rozarle, si lo hacía no habría nada de qué hablar, las palabras se perderían convirtiéndose en gestos y los sentimientos se transformarían en respiraciones placenteras. Era hora de hablar de verdad.

"Antes de nada , Edward, ... lo siento, no debí haberme marchado así, sin hablar, dejando que una carta explicara cosas que ni yo entiendo ..." dije mirándome las manos.

"Bella, no tienes que pedir perdón, yo ... no debería haberte besado .... lo siento, generalmente no soy tan impulsivo pero no pude controlarme" contestó él.

Realmente parecía dolido y triste, tenía que hacerle entender que él no tiene la culpa de que yo me fuera de misión.

" No digas eso Edward, el beso.... el beso fue maravilloso, lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, por llamar a esto de alguna manera, yo no soy buena para ti, ni para nadie, estoy destruida y desde que te vi empezaron a florecer en mi sentimientos que creí olvidados ..." dejé que la última palabra llenara la habitación y continué " no soy como tú y nunca podré serlo, soy una Vulturi, una asesina, por mucho que nos empeñemos en llamarnos realeza o jueces de vampiros "

"Bella, no creo que seas mala, ni que estés rota y creo que esos hábitos alimenticios pueden cambiar... pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso, tendremos tiempo, solo quiero decirte una cosa" dijo él alzando mi rostro con su mano.

" ¿Qué?" contesté yo.

"Te quiero" dijo él. "No digas nada, solo quiero que lo sepas, siempre estaré a tu lado"

Sin pensármelo dos veces eliminé el corto espacio que había entre los dos y le besé.

El beso comenzó de forma apaciguada, tranquila y muy cálida. Me encantaba su sabor, su olor, todo lo que tuviera que ver con Edward me volvía completamente loca y nublaba mi raciocinio.

Él paso sus manos por mi espalda y en un rápido movimiento me alzó en el aire. Sentí al momento como mi cuerpo se recostaba en algo blando. Giré la cabeza mientras él besaba mi cuello. Estábamos en la cama.

"Edward ..." dije con un leve gemido.

"uhm ..." contestó el sin separar los labios de mi cuello.

"Creo que deberíamos de hablar" dije sintiendo tristeza por cortar ese maravilloso momento.

"Bella, tenemos tiempo para hablar, ahora solo quiero esto" y volvió a besarme en la boca.

Pero este beso era diferente, era salvaje y fuerte. Apretó su cuerpo contra el mío y pude notarle completamente, sin lugar a dudas aquel beso no iba a terminar conmigo corriendo por un pasillo, como la primera vez que me besó. Pero y si no era capaz. Nunca lo había hecho, bueno nunca lo había hecho de forma voluntaria ... pero esto era distinto, eliminé ese pensamiento del pasado de mi cabeza y me concentré en Edward.

Comencé a quitarle la camisa suavemente, desabrochando cada botón lentamente y acariciando su marmóreo pecho, todo en él era perfecto. Una vez su camisa ya no se interponía entre él y yo tomé las riendas de la situación.

En un rápido movimiento me puse encima de él sentada, mis manos surcaban sus músculos y yo me mordía el labio de placer contenido. Sus manos me quitaron la camiseta y después el sujetador, solo los pantalones mantenían la situación en simples besos.

Se sentó frente a mí en la cama.

"Eres preciosa" dijo Edward.

Al oírlo me creí morir de felicidad era la primera vez que nadie me trataba con tanta dulzura y serenidad . Me gustaba.

Nos fundimos en un beso, donde nuestras lenguas marcaban el ritmo, me tumbó suavemente y comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo con ella, dejando rastros de placer y de ganas de más. Su fuerte respiración estaba completamente acompasada con mis gemidos.

Bajó hasta la cadera donde reposaban tranquilos mis pantalones, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Con su tacto desabrochó el botón del vaquero y bajo la cremallera adentrándose en un mundo húmedo con su boca. En un segundo mi ropa interior dejó mi cuerpo y comencé a respirar fuertemente intentando no gritar, intentando mantener la compostura.

Él se dio cuenta al momento que estaba reprimiendo mis impulsos.

"¿Estás bien Bella?" dijo él con respiración agitada.

"Si, pero estamos en una situación desigual" dije divertida.

Él me miró extrañado.

"Ahora me toca a mí". Y sin decir más le tumbé en la cama observando cómo sus brillantes ojos esperaban a mi próximo movimiento.

Le quité los pantalones. Noté como el rubor crecía en mis mejillas al saber cuál era el siguiente paso. No me lo pensé dos veces , quitándole su ropa interior nos quedamos en igualdad de condiciones, desnudos para el placer pero vestidos con el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

Me ruboricé al ser consciente de Edward en todo su esplendor. Mi cuerpo avanzó atraído por el suyo, nos besábamos acompasando movimientos hasta que nos fundimos y lo pude sentir como nunca. Dentro de mí, moviéndose , gimiendo, alargando mi placer y el suyo hasta cotas inimaginables. Era realmente maravilloso saber que él estaba dentro de mí.

Nos movíamos cambiando de postura mil veces, gimiendo al unísono. Me besaba para apaciguar sus respiraciones, me susurraba en el oído, me tocaba. Me hizo disfrutar y yo a él hasta el momento del clímax donde nuestros movimientos buscaban placer de forma rápida y necesaria, como si no hubiera un mañana.

Al terminar, simplemente nos quedamos recostados en la cama, sin hablar, disfrutando de el maravilloso momento que acabábamos de vivir juntos.

Por primera vez en toda mi vida había sentido algo que difícilmente podría olvidar por muchos años que viviera. Por primera vez me gustaba ser vampira, porque por primera había disfrutado de mi condición haciendo el amor con el ser más maravilloso del mundo.


	10. Capítulo 10: La llamada de teléfono

**_Buenas!_**

**_Ya estoy aquí con otro capítulo, me he intentado dar toda la prisa posible,pero ahora estamos a final de curso y ya sabeis exámenes y trabajos..._**

**_Este capi lo subo hoy,porque ha sido mi cumple el dia 26 de mayo (hace una hora escasa, que se acabó el dia =) ) y queria que fuera mi regalo para vosotrs que me leeis._**

**_Espero que os guste_**

**_hasta la próxima actuu!_**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 10 LA LLAMADA DE TELÉFONO**_

**EdwardPOV**

Estaba tumbado, con Bella a mi lado, cada uno estábamos absortos en nuestros pensamientos. Lo que había pasado, acababa de ser la mejor experiencia de toda mi existencia.

Bella reposaba tranquila sobre mi pecho, con los ojos cerrados, tejiendo formas en mi pecho desnudo. Podría estar así por los restos, sin preocupaciones, sin nada en que pensar. Solos ella y yo.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Decidí no contestar, tenía una ligera idea de quién era.

"Edward, deberías de coger el teléfono" dijo Bella incorporándose en la cama.

Resoplé.

"¿Si?" contesté

"_Realmente eres idiota, tenía mis dudas, pero lo que he visto me lo ha confirmado"_ dijo la voz chillona de Alice.

Me giré mirando a Bella, y me alejé de la cama hasta el ventanal.

"Alice, ahora mismo, no es el mejor momento para mantener esta conversación" mascullé.

"_Edward, escúchame, esa chica solo nos traerá problemas, no solo a ti si no a toda la familia, no es buena para ti"_

"Es perfecta para mí, no tengo que darte explicaciones de nada" intenté calmarme "escucha Alice ... tengo que escoger y vivir por mí mismo, por favor deja de concentrar todo tu poder en espiarme" concluí.

"_Solo estoy preocupada, desde que conociste a esa chica, todo tu futuro está nublado y ya sabes lo que eso significa" _dijo Alice.

"Deja de preocuparte ... que mi futuro esté nublado no quiere decir que me vaya a morir, quizás es que no tengo claro mi futuro ,ni mis decisiones"

"_Espero que tengas razón" _contestó Alice.

"Alice, da recuerdos en casa" dije cortando toda conversación posible.

"_Adiós Edward"_ y colgó.

Me di la vuelta y volvía a mirar a Bella. Permanecía sentada en la cama, erguida, mirándome, como si estuviera viendo un fantasma, no sé lo que pasaba por su cabeza, porque no podía oír sus pensamientos, pero estaba completamente seguro de que había escuchado la conversación que acababa de tener con Alice.

"Bella ... lo-lo ... siento, mi hermana es ... un poco protectora" dije acercándome a la cama.

"Oh... no te preocupes, no suelo caerle bien a la gente y tu hermana no iba a ser menos ... aunque generalmente esperan a conocerme, así que estoy acostumbrada" contestó ella levantándose de la cama.

"No tienes porque excusar el comportamiento de mi hermana, ha sido inapropiado... además ella sabía que podías escuchar lo que me estaba diciendo... ha estado completamente fuera de lugar" dije.

Estaba comenzando a enfadarme. Toda la vida solo, sin nadie, y cuando estaba empezando a ser feliz, mi hermana decidía que Bella no era buena para mí.

"Edward, quizás a tu hermana no le falte razón" Bella me cogió la mano y se sentó conmigo en la cama. Llevaba puesta mi bata, y estaba francamente preciosa."Nos guste o no soy una Vulturi, irme de aquí y vivir mi existencia es ... prácticamente imposible, tú sin embargo eres libre y puedes ser feliz" concluyó.

"Bella, no hagas eso por favor" dije pasándome las manos por la cabeza.

"¿Qué no haga el qué?" preguntó.

"Restarle importancia a lo que siento, a lo que tú sientes ... los dos hemos estado demasiado tiempo perdidos, pero ahora estamos juntos y eso va a seguir siendo así " dije.

"No le resto importancia, solo digo que realmente no te conozco y tu a mi tampoco, y mientras lo hacemos y nos dedicamos el uno al otro, puede haber gente que se esté cabreando, no solo tu hermana, el hecho de que yo este contigo no creo que sea demasiado agradable para Aro" terminó suspirando.

"¿Crees que no deberíamos de estar juntos?" dije.

" No Edward ... yo no he dicho eso, solo creo que deberíamos plantearnos hacia dónde va esto ... escucha ahora no puedo quedarme, tengo que hacer cosas, ¿nos vemos a media noche? " preguntó mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta.

"No quiero que te vayas así" contesté.

"Edward no estoy enfadada, solo quiero que sepas que estar conmigo es complicado" se acercó a mí y sostuvo mi cara entre sus manos " lo que ha pasado hoy entre nosotros ha sido fantástico, luego nos vemos" me besó dulcemente, se vistió y salió por la puerta.

Me quedé de pie, pensando en ella.

En este momento de mi existencia lo era todo para mí, pero sabía bien lo que ella pensaba, aunque no pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos, Bella nunca podría venirse conmigo a Forks sin desatar la ira de Aro y yo no podría ser nunca un Vulturi, estaba en contra de todo lo que esa palabra representaba.

**BellaPOV**

Salí de la habitación hacia el cuarto de Chealse.

La ultima conversación con Edward todavía rondaba por mi cabeza. Estábamos inmersos en una situación difícil, le quería ,aunque suene raro decirlo cuando le conocía desde hacia tan poco tiempo, pero significaba mucho para mí, eso por no hablar de la maravillosa mañana que acabábamos de pasar juntos, todavía sentía sus manos sobre mi cuerpo y su olor había calado hondo en cada poro de mi piel, ojalá la razón entendiera de amor y esto lo comprendiera Aro.

Si me plantaba delante de Aro a contarle esto seguramente su furia se desataría sobre Edward y moriría en sus manos. Ese era el estilo de Aro, eliminar lo que más querías para que vieras su poder y nunca te plantearas dejarle.

Así es que plantearle esto a Aro no era posible. Tendría que encontrar otra solución o simplemente dejar pasar esto y volver a ser la triste e irascible Bella. Esto último no me lo quería ni plantear.

Ya había llegado a la puerta de la habitación de Chelsea. Llamé a la puerta.

"¡Adelante!" se oyó su voz desde el interior.

"Bella ... pensé que no te vería hasta dentro de un par de horas ¿ya se ha terminado la fiesta?" dijo Chelsea mientras se sentaba en el sofá sonriendo pícaramente.

Me senté junto a ella, no tenía ganas de sus bromas, ni de sus agudezas mentales, pero necesitaba estar en compañía de una amiga y Chelsea era la única que tenía. Si es verdad que junto con Renata, Jane y Alec, formaba parte del reducido grupo que guardaba y protegía a la realeza Vulturi, pero Chelsea era la única amiga.

"Para acabar de tener un encuentro romántico, tienes bastante mala pinta ... Bella nos conocemos desde hace años, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿ha salido algo mal con Edward?"

"No, todo ha sido maravilloso, hemos quedado a media noche, pero no es ..." Chelsea me cortó.

"Bella, no puedes ver a Edward a medianoche" dijo Chelsea.

"¿Por qué?" dije sorprendida.

"Pues porque concretaste con Aro que el juicio y la ejecución de Demetri serían esta noche" contestó Chelsea.

"Se me había olvidado por completo" dije resoplando sin necesidad.

"Si hablas con Aro igual te exime de tener que ir" comentó ella.

"Sabes que no soy una vampira loca y sádica, pero necesito ver como el maldito Demetri desaparece de la tierra , no es nada personal ... pero intentó forzarme.. sabiendo... bueno sabiendo mi historia" contesté frunciendo el ceño.

"Bella, ¿le has contado a Edward como llegaste aquí? ¿Por qué eres vampira?" cuando Chelsea me preguntó esto su rostro se tornó completamente serio.

" Bueno... " suspiré, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie abordaba este tema tan directamente "la verdad es que tenía intención de hacerlo cuando llegué... pero una cosa llevo la otra y terminamos haciendo de todo menos hablar" dije.

"No creo que sea bueno que no le cuentes tu historia, el tiene que saberlo Bella, si va a formar parte de ti, tiene que saber lo que te ata a este lugar y porqué nunca podrás abandonar tu apellido ... siempre serás Isabella Vulturi y él tiene derecho a entenderlo todo si quieres que sea tu compañero" sentenció Chelsea.

"Tienes razón ... seguramente Edward no sea lo que me conviene en mi situación" dije enmarañando mis dedos en mi pelo.

Chelsea se levantó del sofá, dio un par de pasos por la habitación, estaba bastante inquieta.

"Bella no te estoy diciendo que no estés con Edward ... te estoy diciendo que seas sincera" dijo ella mirándome directamente a los ojos.

"No sé si podré ... esa parte de mi vida ... es ... es muy difícil de explicar ... te juro que si pudiera llorar lo haría ... acabo de pasar uno de los momentos más especiales y bonitos de toda mi existencia y soy incapaz de disfrutarlo, todo lo que hago es darle vueltas al tema... y para colmo su hermana está completamente en desacuerdo con que él esté cerca de mí y nos hayamos acostado" contesté.

" Oh ... Bella, por favor, deja de ponerte excusas ..." corté a Chelsea antes de que continuara.

"No son excusas ... ¿y qué pasa con Piero?... nos besamos y no creo que Edward tarde mucho en averiguarlo, una vez se crucen esta noche y Edward tenga alcance a sus pensamientos lo sabrá todo ... Piero va gritando en su pensamiento lo que pasó, Aro me lo dijo" contesté.

"Está bien ... vamos por partes, tienes que hablar con Edward y contarle tu historia, yo me encargaré de que nuestro amigo Piero y Edward no estén en la misma habitación y ya resolveremos más tarde lo de los besitos que vas dando por ahí" contestó Chelsea.

Ante su respuesta las dos nos empezamos a reír, era bastante extraño que yo me encontrara entre dos vampiros, no era típico de mi, más bien de ella. Chelsea era una cabeza loca, cumplía su trabajo a rajatabla, pero había mantenido relaciones con bastantes vampiros de Volterra y visitantes de otros lugares, era una especie de espíritu libre, sin alma ... no tenía sentido, pero así era ella.

Aunque en lo que si tenía mucha razón era en lo de contarle mi historia a Edward, si quería mantener con él una relación, tenía que saber porque nunca podría abandonar Volterra y a partir de ahí él tendría que decidir si quedarse aquí o volver a Forks, pero nunca podría pedirle que se quedara conmigo, jamás podría hacerlo. Eso tendría que ser una decisión suya.

**EdwardPOV**

Bella se había ido hacia unos minutos, su olor impregnaba las sabanas. Me tumbé en la cama boca bajo y presione suavemente mi cara contra la almohada. Su perfume me embriagaba, me hacia volverme loco, no podía parar de pensar en ella.

Me giré desnudo en la cama, simplemente llevaba puestos mis bóxer, estaba cómodo y relajado, no me apetecía vestirme, me hubiera quedado así por toda la eternidad, pensando en el maravilloso momento que acabábamos de vivir.

Nunca pensé que fuera a ser así de mágica mi primera vez. Por supuesto había escuchado a mis hermanos hablar del tema ... más de lo que hubiera querido, pero sentirlo ... era completamente diferente. Había hablado también con Carlisle sobre sexo, pero lo que había pasado con Bella ... no había palabras para expresarlo.

Llamaron a mi puerta.

"Perfecto" pensé "estoy en calzoncillos"

Abrí la puerta, no sin antes ponerme una bata, que los Vulturis dejaban en las habitaciones de invitados, a modo de hotel , la verdad es que tenía su gracia.

"Hola Edward" era Carlisle, echó un primer vistazo a la habitación por encima de mi hombro."Si estás ocupado, puedo volver más tarde" dijo.

"Oh... no ... pasa Carlisle" dije abriéndole paso.

"Parece que ya has visto a Bella" dijo sentándose en el sofá.

"Si. Cuando volvió a Volterra, vino a verme y ... bueno ..." cuando comenzaba a titubear, Carlisle me cortó.

"Edward, no hace falta que sigas, tengo muy claro lo que ha pasado aquí " dijo Carlisle.

"te ha llamado Alice ¿no?" pregunté.

"Si" contestó él.

" ¿y qué piensas?" pregunté.

"Creo que tienes derecho a ser feliz, el con quién, el cómo y el dónde es decisión tuya ... escucha, se lo que piensa Alice, solo se preocupa porque es tu hermana" contestó.

" Pero ..." me cortó antes de continuar.

" Escucha Edward, siempre he respetado tus decisiones, se que eres completamente capaz de llevar tu vida, pero necesito que entiendas que la situación que has elegido es difícil, pero que yo como tu padre a efectos prácticos, estaré a tu lado en todo lo que necesites" dijo Carlisle.

Carlisle era de las mejores personas que conocía, siempre pausado, parece que pensara mucho, antes de hablar. Todo lo que decía tenia sentido y yo me sentía querido y comprendido cuando estaba cerca de él.

Esto era uno de los motivos por los que me había decidido a viajar a Volterra con él. Necesitaba un cambio de aires ... En Forks me estaba ahogando y Carlisle me facilitó mi exilio en forma de viaje, para visitar a los Vulturis.


	11. Capítulo 11: El Etrenamiento

_**Buenas!**_

**_Aquí traigo la nueva actualización! Sigo de examenes, aunque mientras estudio, cuando hago los descansos, voy escribiend poco a poco,para no dejarlo tan colgado como me paso hace dos actus._**

**_Muchas gracias como siempre a todas las que me leeis!_**

**_Espero que este capítulo os gusto mucho, es un capitulo de transición,para lo que va a pasar... =)_**

**_Este capítulo se lo dedico a Klaudia T , Kanna White y Pauli de Cullen ¡ muchas gracias por las reviews !_**

**_Chicas seguid haciendo Reviews, que así se que os gusta! =)_**

**_sin más os dejo con la actualización ...a disfutar!_**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 11**____**EL ENTRENAMIENTO**_

**BellaPOV**

Salí de la habitación de Chelsea.

Me encantaba hablar con ella, si entraba disgustada iba a su cuarto, salía sonriente. Tenía soluciones para todo.

Ahora mismo lo más importante era que Edward y Piero no estuvieran juntos en la misma habitación, Chelsea se encargaría de eso, ahora tenía que ir a hablar con Aro sobre el juicio de Demetri.

Caminé por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta que iba a dar al Gran Salón donde Aro me esperaba. Dos guardias custodiaban las enormes puertas.

"Aro me espera" dije con mi habitual voz de mando.

Me abrieron las puertas y entré. La disposición del salón era muy sencilla. Los tres tronos al frente y todo el resto del salón diáfano, decorado tan solo por las altas columnas que llegaban al techo coronado con una magnifica cúpula renacentista.

"Querida mía ya estás aquí" dijo Aro desde su trono. Asentí en señal de reverencia hacia Aro, Marcus y Caio.

"Bella, quería hablarte del juicio de esta noche ... Jane me pidió ser ella la que ejecutara a Demetri y quiero saber si estás de acuerdo, ya sabes que al ser tú la implicada tienes derecho a ser quién lo haga" dijo Aro con total normalidad.

"¿Jane? " exclamé extrañada. No éramos amigas y generalmente procura no hablar conmigo, a pesar de que llegamos juntas y en las mismas condiciones a Volterra.

"Si querida ... no te extrañes, aunque no seáis amigas ella entiende esta situación, debido a lo que os sucedió" dijo Aro.

"Si está bien , no hay ningún problema ... Aro ¿podrá estar presente? Sé que no es lo normal y que a los Guardias Vulturis de alto rango se les permite tener una muerte digna estando solos con su verdugo, pero necesito ver como desaparece" dije fríamente.

"Oh mi pequeña, por supuesto que te daré el gusto. A media noche te espero aquí con los demás, una vez termine el juicio, Jane y tu podréis quedaros a solas con él". Sentenció Aro.

"Muchas gracias Aro" contesté. Incliné de nuevo mi cabeza en señal de respeto a los tres y me dispuse a irme.

"Bella, espera, quería pedirte un favor" dijo Aro.

"Claro" contesté dándome la vuelta para mirarle.

"Debido a que ascendí a Piero, me gustaría que trabajaras con él, quiero que entrené con su nuevo poder y tu eres la mejor, serás una buena tutora" dijo sonriendo.

Una vez salí del salón después de aceptar la oferta de Aro, me dirigí a buscar a Piero a por el palacio.

No me hacía nada de gracias tener que enseñarle. Lo de ser niñera con Edward no había salido demasiado bien, ya que ahora le quería, y la verdad no pensaba que ser tutora de Piero fuera a mejorar mi situación.

Pasé primero por el salón común donde la guardia se reunía en sus ratos libres. Piero estaba allí sentado con otros guardias. Le miré desde la puerta y me acerqué.

"Piero, puedo hablar contigo" asintió, al ver que no se movía le dije " a solas".

El resto de guardias que le acompañaban emitieron un sonido muy masculino, solo comparable a los toros en celo. Desde luego daba igual que ahora fueran vampiros, todavía guardaban comportamientos humanos y primitivos, que dejaban bastante que desear. Ser mujer y tener un alto cargo, era un problema siendo humana ,pero desde luego también siendo vampira.

Levanté mi cabeza, les miré desde mi posición y recordé que estaban por debajo de mi en el escalafón Vulturi. Cualquier falta de respeto a un superior podía traer graves consecuencias.

"¿Algún problema? " dije. Una pequeña risa salió de unos de los integrantes de la mesa.

Le agarré por el cuello sin dificultad y lo lancé contra el suelo haciendo que toda la sala se sumiera en un silencio sepulcral.

Me giré de nuevo hacia Piero "Tú, levántate ,tienes que empezar a trabajar" y me di la vuelta, sabiendo que esta vez Piero me seguiría.

Una vez fuera y con Piero caminado tras de mí, puse rumbo a un patio que solo usábamos para entrenamientos la guardia personal de Aro, Marcus o Caio y dado que yo tenía que entrenar a Piero, me pareció un buen sitio.

"Bella yo ..." dijo Piero tras de mí.

"Mi nombre es Isabella, si tan difícil te resulta recordarlo, te lo haré tatuar en la frente" dije sin parar de caminar ni mirar hacia atrás.

Piero resopló sin necesidad " Está bien Isabella ..." dijo.

"No creo haberte dado permiso para hablar, sigue caminando y cállate." Contesté con brusquedad.

No es que de repente hubiera decidido volver a ser fría y seca con él, que me había salvado la vida, pero tenía una ligera sospecha que lo que acababa de pasar en la sala común, los cuchicheos, la risita de aquel pobre guardia eran solo consecuencia directa de que Piero les había contado que me había besado.

Una vez llegamos al patio, me paré girándome para mirarle.

" Lo siento Isabella ... y-yo ..."comenzó a decir él, pero yo le corté.

"Cállate y escúchame. No me gusta estar en boca de nadie, hago mi trabajo y se acabó, lo que pasó en el coche está fuera de lugar, nunca me tendrías que haber besado y desde luego jamás deberías de haberlo contado. Soy tu superior, estás a mis órdenes, el resto está fuera de lugar" dije.

"Como sabes que se lo he contado?" contesto Piero.

"Llevo demasiado tiempo en esto como para saber cuando hablan de mi a mis espaldas y ahora vamos a empezar a trabajar que es para lo que estamos aquí" contesté

Y sin mediar más palabras me situé tras de él en un rápido movimiento desconcertándolo, levanté mi pierna y le di con ella en la espalda haciéndolo caer.

"Aro quiere que te enseñe a luchar y que aprendas a usar tu poder, lamentablemente para ti soy tu tutora y esto no va a ser fácil" sentencié.

Seguía en el suelo de rodillas apretando los puños contra el duro suelo. Parece que había herido su orgullo.

"Sabes, ya sé que no quieres hablar de ello, pero el beso ... no solo participe yo" dijo levantando su mirada. Sus grandes ojos se chocaron con los míos y una sonrisa brotó de sus labios.

"Ahh! ... ¿insistes, quieres hablar de ello? Muy bien hablemos" me acerqué a él dispuesta a patear su trasero, pero antes de que me diera tiempo a hacerlo se giró sobre si mismo todavía en el suelo, empujándome con las piernas hacía la parte más cercana a la pared.

Choqué contra el muro cayendo a el suelo.

"Yo también se algo de lucha ... quizás no tanto como tú, Isabella, pero no olvides quien te salvo en París" dijo situándose delante de mí y tendiéndome una mano.

Cogí su mano, le elevé y haciéndole girar sobre mi cabeza, dejé que cayera.

"Primera regla, no se le da la mano al adversario para ayudarle" contesté

Comenzó a levantarse "Creía que eras mi tutora ... no un adversario" se situó frente a mí, muy cerca, entrando en mi espacio personal y continuó " los dos sabemos que tú también me besaste, si no quieres reconocerlo abiertamente ...estupendo...pero lo hiciste"

Estaba agotada de tener que pensar en estas cosas " escucha Piero ... me gustaría que no volviéramos a hablar de esto...es más nunca ha pasado, graba eso en tu memoria y por favor deja de pensar en ello" dije.

"¿qué pasa... no quieres que tu novio raro come-animales se entere?"

Le miré atónita. Sabía lo de Edward.

"¿Co-como sabes tú ...?" dije.

"Estaba andando por el pasillo y vi al Doctor Cullen hablar por teléfono...estaba teniendo una acalorada discusión con una tal Alice y el hecho de que tú le gustarás a Edward ... en fin una telenovela ... sabes que conmigo sería más fácil, no?" contestó.

¿me estaba proponiendo algo? No podía ser. Con lo fácil que era todo antes de que Edward estuviera dentro de mi vida y encima ahora tenía que lidiar con esto.

"Escucha Piero... simplemente me gustaría que olvidaras el tema y sí, te pediría por favor que no pensaras en el beso estando cerca de Edward o que simplemente te esfumes cuando él esté delante" ... me gire para irme no tenía fuerzas para seguir con esta conversación.

"Bella" tocó mi hombro haciéndome girar "Escucha, yo lo voy a hacer por ti, pero quiero que sepas y que seas consciente de que yo voy a seguir aquí incluso cuando él se haya ido, sé que hay algo entre nosotros ... conectamos. Y que desde luego siempre será más fácil estar conmigo que con el come-animales". Concluyó.

Y sin más abandoné el patio de entrenamiento sintiendo que lo que acababa de decir era verdad.

**EdwardPOV**

Estaba en la habitación recogiendo y vistiéndome para esta noche, aunque no pudiera asistir a la ejecución, iba a acompañar a Bella en el juicio.

Estaba inmerso en mis pensamientos cuando llamaron a la puerta.

"Adelante, está abierto" dije.

"Hola Edward" dijo Chelsea.

"Hola Chelsea" dije yo.

"Vengo para decirte que luego poco antes de media noche vendré a buscarte para acompañarte al juicio, ¿vale?" dijo Ella.

"Pero ¿y Bella? ... quiero decir que pensé que como ella ya había vuelto de la misión ..." contesté titubeante.

"Oh... bueno, ya sé que era tu niñera" rió " pero Aro la asignado a un guardia que acaba de ascender para entrenarle ... así que te he tocado yo" dijo ella sonriendo.

"¿Y puedo ir a ver cómo es el entrenamiento? Nunca he presenciado ninguno" dije yo.

"Pues ... la verdad es que no, porque es algo privado " estaba nerviosa como si escondiera algo " ... no es que sea privado... quizás debería preguntárselo a Bella porque es algo personal ... es decir que suele ser bastante duro y suele ser mejor que no haya nadie presente... bueno Edward se lo preguntaré y si ella quiere te lo haré saber" contestó Chelsea nerviosamente.

Había algo raro en su forma de contestarme, conocía poco a Chelsea, pero no solía dudar de esa manera, pero al intentar leer su mente, algo pasaba ... y me era bastante familiar porque mis hermanos lo hacían, había levantado un muro de pensamientos banales para que no escuchara lo que realmente estaba pensando.

"¿Chelsea estás bien?" pregunte sonriendo.

" Si, claro ... " dijo Chelsea.

Y claramente algo pasaba.

"Está bien pues si quieres nos encontramos a medio noche en la entrada del salón, ¿vale?" ella simplemente asintió "si me permites, tengo que ir a ver a mi padre".

Salí de mi cuarto dejando a Chelsea en él.

No sabía el que ,pero algo pasaba, así que había decidido ir a buscar a Bella, además no podía esperar a verla ... tenía muchas ganas de estar con ella. Chelsea me había contado que tenía que entrenar con un nuevo guardia... ahora solo me faltaba saber donde.

Me encontré por palacio con un guardia, le pregunté por Bella y por el sitio donde ella entrenaba. Me indicó varios lugares. El primero quedaba descartado ya que era en el bosque de Volterra, pero Bella no podría haber salido ahora porque aún brillaba la luz del sol, así es que quedaba el patio de entrenamiento situado en la primera planta.

Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí hacia el patio, antes de cruzar por el siguiente pasillo que me llevaría a dicho patio, escuche unos pasos fuertes y rápidos no muy lejos de donde yo me encontraba, justo saliendo de la zona de entrenamiento ... cerré los ojos concentrándome para oír los pensamientos del vampiro que avanzaba hacia mí. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al no oír nada... no podía ser nadie más que Bella.

Me aferré a la pared, esperando el momento oportuno para asaltarla a besos. Sí ... era ella, su aroma ya me invadía. Un poco más y ...

Salté hacia ella levemente agarrándola por la cintura. Lo siguiente que pasó fue demasiado rápido, pero termine empotrado contra la pared, donde antes me escondía para verla pasar.

"¡Bella ... Bella! Soy yo ... Edward ...tranquila" le dije mientras me sujetaba por el cuello.

"Oh ... Edward, lo siento mucho... yo-yo ... lo siento, iba tan ofuscada, que no te sentí ... ¿qué haces aquí?" dijo ella soltándome y retrocediendo.

"Quería verte y hablar contigo pero ... ¿por qué estás enfadada y vas como loca por el pasillo?" dije yo acercándome a ella y quitándole un mechón de pelo de su cara, colocándolo suavemente.

Bella suspiró sin necesidad " un mal día es todo ..." dijo ella.

"¿Un mal día? Pensé que lo habíamos empezado bien" sonreí acercándome a su cuerpo y posando mi nariz en su cuello.

" Sí, lo empezamos muy bien, pero luego fui a ver a Aro y me encargó entrenar al nuevo Guardia de alto rango y no le soporto" contestó Bella apoyando su cabeza contra mi hombro y apretando sus puños.

Tomé su cabeza entre mis manos y la besé.

Despacio. Haciendo que el tiempo se detuviera. Sintiendo como su lengua se abría paso entre mis labios.

El beso fue largo. Nuestros cuerpos se apretaban entre sí, contra la pared. Pude sentir como el placer recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo.

De repente algo cambió. Ella se separo de mi. Se volvió fría. Como odiaba no poder leer sus pensamientos y escuchar que pasaba por su cabeza para poder entenderla mejor.

"¿Bella que pasa?" le pregunté.

Ella giró la cabeza intentando obviar mi pregunta.

"Si no me dices que ocurre no puedo ayudarte" insistí.

"Edward ... no pasa nada, de verdad, es solo un mal día, un mal momento ..." susurró Bella.

"Bella se que está pasando algo, no puedo leer tus pensamientos, pero si puedo interpretar tu cuerpo ... tus gestos ... hasta Chelsea está rara, ha bloqueado sus pensamientos con tonterías para que no pueda escuchar lo que realmente está pensando ... ¿hay algo que quieras contarme?" le dije.

"Edward tengo que ir a prepararme para el juicio y la ejecución, después hablamos ... te lo prometo, te contaré todo, responderé todas tus preguntas y no guardaré ningún secreto." Contestó Bella.

Me besó dulcemente. Y comenzó a andar en la dirección que llevaba antes de que yo la asaltara. Me sentía muy abrumado, si antes no entendía nada, ahora menos.

"Edward" levanté la cabeza al escucharla "si después de lo que te cuenta esta noche quieres irte y no verme nunca más lo entenderé" y sin decir más, se fue.


	12. Capítulo 12: El Juicio

**_Buenaass!_**

**_ya estoy por aquí con un nuevo capi! ... espero que os guste._**

**_Ya va quedando menos para el final ... XD_**

**_Muchas gracias por las reviews!_**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 12 EL JUICIO**

**BellaPOV**

Quedaban apenas cinco minutos para que empezara el Juicio de Demetri.

Yo permanecía inmóvil dentro del salón, junto a Renata y Chelsea. Félix, Alec y Piero, la nueva incorporación, se hallaban detrás nuestra. Fuera de la sala se oían las voces de los vampiros que venían a presenciar el juicio.

"Bella, ahora vuelvo, tengo que ir a buscar a Edward" dijo Chelsea.

"¿va a asistir al juicio?" guardaba la esperanza de que hubiera decidido quedarse en su cuarto.

"Me temo que si, pero no te preocupes, estoy bloqueando mis pensamientos" contestó ella tocándose la cabeza.

Resignada vi como Chelsea salía del salón. Aro, Demetri y Caio, no harían su entrada hasta que todo el mundo estuviera dentro. Miré al techo esperando que alguna fuerza exterior me llevara. No quería enfrentarme a Demetri, no quería que todo el mundo se enterrara de los que había pasado... eso si no lo sabían ya.

Mientras suspiraba innecesariamente, Jane se unió a mi lado. La miré de reojo. Había cambiado muchísimo desde que llegamos a Volterra. Recordaba pocas cosas de cuando era humana. Pero recordaba a Jane. Vivíamos en el mismo pueblo de la Toscana italiana, era una chica alegre, risueña ... en cambio ahora era todo lo contrario, ¿me habría pasado lo mismo a mi? En parte era lógico que las dos hubiéramos cambiado, no solo por el hecho de pasar de ser humanas a vampiras, si no por lo traumático de aquellos días.

Por norma general los vampiros olvidan su vida humana, a medida que van pasando los años, el pasado humano que alguna vez tuvimos se torna borroso, pero los últimos días de mi vida ... de la vida de Jane, para mi siguen estando muy presentes y si pudiera dormir tendría pesadillas. Solo de recordarlo un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo. Esta noche después del juicio tendría que enfrentarme a mi pasado, si quería que mi futuro funcionara. Esta noche le contaría toda la verdad a Edward.

Las puertas se abrieron, Los primeros en entrar fueron Chelsea y Edward, ésta dejó a Edward en la zona para los asistentes preparada en el gran salón y volvió rápidamente junto a mí y el resto de Guardia personal, mientras todo el mundo continuaba entrando.

"Bella, Edward está preocupado ... creo que deberías hablar con él, no solo de Piero, sino de todo ... ya me entiendes.." dijo en voz baja.

"Si ... ya lo se ... pero no es tan fácil ... a lo mejor me estoy equivocando en todo ..." dije "nunca voy a poder salir de aquí y no permitiré que Edward se convierta en un monstruo quedándose aquí conmigo." Terminé.

Antes de que Chelsea y yo continuáramos con la conversación un sonido de cadenas llegó a mis oídos. La gente se fue haciendo a un lado y escoltado por la Guardia Vulturi Demetri apareció en el salón.

Estaba demacrado, sus ropas se veían raídas, bajo sus ojos unas sombras mortecinas adornaban su cara y los grilletes de sus manos, pesaban tras su espalda.

Cuando apresaban a un vampiro, no servía con atarle con una cuerda o ponerle cadenas, el sistema de grilletes era tan complejo que si el sentenciado intentaba escaparse las cadenas le cortarían en pedazos, estaban fuertemente unidas entre sí, si Demetri tiraba mucho de las manos, su cabeza saldría volando. Solo el imaginarlo hizo que mi rostro se cubriera con una sonrisa. No solía ser macabra, pero con este asunto no tenía remordimientos.

Una vez hubo llegado al centro del salón nuestras miradas chocaron. El odio que se extendía por su rostro era grande. Baje la mirada e instigada por el odio busqué el amor, girando mi cabeza hasta dar con Edward, que me miraba tenso ... sabía bien lo que su mirada quería decir ..."ojala pudiera estar a tu lado ahora" leí en sus labios. Junto a él, Carlisle acababa de incorporarse a este extraño circo, llamado juicio.

"Demetri Vulturi, serás juzgado por una falta grave hacía un superior e intentar matar a un invitado de los Vulturis, decidirán la condena Aro, Marco y Caio" la voz de uno de los guardias me hizo volver el rostro hacia la escena principal.

En ese momento Aro, Marco y Caio entraron en la sala y se acomodaron en sus respectivos tronos.

Aro comenzó a hablar.

"Estamos hoy aquí, por una desgraciada situación, no me gusta verme obligado a tomar decisiones tan drásticas, pero Demetri, tu falta no puede quedar impune" dijo y girándose hacia mi continuó " Bella por favor, adelántate"

Así lo hice, quedándome en paralelo a Demetri y frente a Aro.

"Demetri, que era guardia, acosó a Isabella Vulturi, no aceptando sus negativas e intentando en varias ocasiones obligarla a ser su compañera, no contento con esto dañó a un invitado nuestro, Edward Cullen. ¿Algo que decir Demetri?"

"No me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice, si tuviera oportunidad lo haría de nuevo" un murmullo recorrió la sala, y girándose hacia a mi continuó "Eres una zorra infeliz y siempre lo serás ... da igual que vivas eternamente, nunca serás capaz de componer tu vida porque eres una muñeca rota desde el día en que llegaste aquí " terminó poniendo una mueca que imagino pretendía ser una sonrisa.

Me quedé quieta. No podía moverme. Me había dado justo donde más me dolía. Muchas veces las palabras han más daño que los golpes físicos.

"¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! " gritó Demetri doblándose de dolor.

"Jane, querida es suficiente" interrumpió Aro.

Jane le había infligido dolor a Demetri con su poder. A ella también le dolía lo que me había dicho.

"Muy bien Demetri, has tenido oportunidad de disculparte y en vez de eso has usado tu testimonio para seguir atacando ... afortunadamente para ti no tenemos alma y no tendrás oportunidad de quemarte en el infierno, iremos a deliberar y en poco tiempo dejarás este mundo, maldito sádico" dijo Aro.

Con esto que acababa de demostrar de nuevo el talante Vulturi : el juicio es una farsa para lavar la cara de los Vulturis y lo único que Aro pretende es vengarse de Demetri, porque al fin y al cabo me considera su hija y mi protección es importante para él.

Nunca he dudado de lo que me quería Aro, aunque querer para él no sea un concepto limpio del todo. Para él yo era de su propiedad y nunca podría abandonar Volterra. Si es cierto que le debía seguir caminando por este mundo, pero también es cierto que le soy valiosa.

"Siento tanto que tengas pasar por esto" su voz aterciopelada abrazó mis oídos.

Me giré y le vi. Mirándome con esos dorados ojos llenos de ternura y compasión. Le amaba por encima de cualquier cosa, ahora lo sabía más que nunca, solo tenía que esperar a que esto acabara, para poder contarle mi historia y saber si él sentía lo mismo.

"Gracias por estar aquí Edward" dije poniendo mis manos en sus caderas.

"Nada puede separarme de ti, ni hoy ni nunca" contestó colocando un mechón tras mi oreja.

"Cuando todo esto termine, espérame en mi habitación, no tardaré mucho ... Chelsea te llevará" dije.

"Bella" suspiró "no tienes que quedarte a ver morir a Demetri" dijo.

"Edward ... no lo entiendes, es normal ... porque no te he contado lo que me pasó, pero necesito estar presente" dije suplicante.

"Está bien. Te esperaré en tu habitación" dijo resignado.

Le había citado en mi cuarto, porque era mi espacio y quería sentirme cómoda cuando le abriera mi corazón. No iba a ser agradable, para él porque mi historia no hacía sonreír y para mí porque abrir las heridas pasadas siempre duele.

Aro, Marco y Caio volvieron de la deliberación aunque creo que todos los que estábamos en la sala ya estábamos al tanto de la decisión sin haberla escuchado.

"Demetri según la ley que nos rige eres culpable y por lo tanto tu condena será la muerte, por ser esta una situación especial hemos permitido que tu verdugo sea Jane y Bella podrá mirar, cuatro guardias permanecerán en la sala para garantizar que la condena se lleva a cabo sin problemas." Sentención Aro mirándole.

"Esto es todo, pueden desalojar el salón" dijo un guardia en voz alta.

Vi a Edward irse precedido por Carlisle.

"Chelsea por favor lleva a Edward a mi cuarto" dije antes de que se fuera.

El salón se fue vaciando a gran velocidad hasta que solo quedamos Jane y yo, escoltadas por Alec, Félix, Piero y Renata.

"¿Alguna vez has sentido un dolor tan grande que has clamado porque te arrancaran la cabeza y la quemaran con el resto de tus miembros Demetri?" dijo Jane situándose frente a Demetri y sosteniéndole la mirada fríamente.

Él no contesto se limito a endurecer sus facciones y en un momento gritos de dolor desgarrador salieron de su garganta. Su cuerpo se retorcía de dolor convulsionando.

Jane paró.

"no te preocupes no te lo voy a hacer más y ¿sabes por qué? ... no deseo que puedas matarte en un mal giro con esas cadenas " dijo ella sin esperar respuesta alguna y continuó "Aunque desde luego esto no va a ser rápido, ni agradable"

Jane me miró y yo asentí fríamente para que continuara.

"Alec, Félix ... quitarle los grilletes de la cabeza y la espalda" dijo girándose hacía ellos, que obedecieron inmediatamente.

Tardé unos segundos en entender lo que se proponía, pero cuando lo comprendí, tuve que taparme la boca para reprimir mi grito de espanto.

Pretendía desmembrarle las extremidades. Para un vampiro era lo más doloroso que existía, el hecho que nos arrancaran partes de nuestro cuerpo antes de darnos el golpe final era terriblemente doloroso, es más nunca había visto a Aro hacerlo.

Mientras Jane llevaba a cabo su cometido, me giré para no verlo dando la espalda a la macabra escena que estaba tras de mí, era una Vulturi, pero nunca había sido una sádica.

Los gritos de dolor que profería Demetri nublaban los pensamientos de cualquiera que estuviera en los alrededores del gran salón.

"¿Estás bien?" una voz ya conocida me sorprendió.

"Piero ... si estoy bien" dije.

"¿Quieres que te saque de aquí?" su voz denotaba preocupación.

"No... necesito ver que Demetri desaparece"dije

"Bella ... perdón ... quería decir Isabella ..." le interrumpí riéndome, la verdad es que Piero tenía su encanto.

"Piero, me puedes llamar Bella, lo único que te pido a cambio es que dejes de comportante como un imbécil y eso incluye dejar de contarle a todo el mundo lo que pasó entre nosotros en París" me miró sorprendido.

De repente los gritos de dolor cesaron, me giré de nuevo para contemplar el final de Demetri que se retorcía silenciosamente en el suelo.

Jane me miró, se acercó a Demetri y terminó con su sufrimiento, poniendo sus manos sobre el cuello de él, para separarle la cabeza del cuerpo y allí mismo quemar sus restos.

Cuando vi su inerte cuerpo crepitar bajo las llamas abandoné el salón y me dirigí hacia mi habitación para encontrarme con Edward.


	13. Capítulo 13: La Historia 1ª Parte

_**Buenaaaaaaaaaaas! ya estoy aquí con otro capi! Espero qeu ahora que estoy de vacaciones se vaya notando y me de tiempo a actualizar más rapidamente!**_

**_Este capitulo es fin se desvela que le pasó a Bella!_**

**_Es un pelín duro, aunque he intentado hacerlo lo más suave y respetuoso posible, espero que os guste!_**

**_Gracias por la reviews!_**

* * *

_**Capítulo 13 LA HISTORIA 1ª Parte**_

**EdwardPOV**

Estaba en el cuarto de Bella. Chelsea me había acompañado hasta allí, y se había marchado, diciéndome que Bella llegaría en seguida.

La habitación de Bella era un tanto peculiar y había un detalle que me recordaba a la mía, no tenía cama. Me hizo pensar que éramos más parecidos de lo que yo pensaba. Ella también estaba esperando a alguien. Todos mis hermanos tenían cama en sus habitaciones, todos mis hermanos estaban emparejados, pero ella al igual que yo, seguía esperando alguien con quien compartirla.

En la habitación se respiraba tranquilidad y serenidad. Tonos lilas cubrían las paredes, a su vez cubiertas por altas estanterías llenas de libros. Un diván y una mesa terminaban de decorar la estancia.

Me acerqué a la mesa y vi que sobre ella había un libro muy usado, Parecía que lo habían leído mas de mil veces, lo gire para ver el título, era Cumbres Borrascosas. Al tocarlo se podía sentir la esencia de Bella, el libro lo desprendía en cada página. Lo dejé sobre la mesa y me senté en el diván a esperarla.

Estaba nervioso, tenía la sensación que la historia de Bella era bastante dura, sus gestos, su forma de hablar y su carácter, hablaban por sí mismos.

Tocaron a la puerta y entró ella, vestía de negro con la capa roja anudada junto al collar con el emblema de la casa Vulturi rodeando su cuello. Era preciosa, su pelo, su cuerpo, sus ojos rojos ... "¿De qué color los tendría cuando era humana?" pensé.

Una tímida sonrisa borro la seriedad de su rostro, y automáticamente me levanté para enmarcar su cuerpo con mis brazos.

"Tenía muchas ganas de verte y estar a solas contigo" dijo ella enterrando la nariz en mi pecho.

"¿Qué tal ha ido?" pregunté.

"Bueno, exceptuando la parte sádica de Jane ... bastante normal" dijo levantando la cabeza para mirarme.

"¿Parte sádica?" dije para saber más.

"Digamos que antes de acabar con Demetri le ha hecho gritar sin usar su poder" dijo Bella.

"No deberías de haberte quedado ... no tenías porque presencias semejante espectáculo" dije.

"Aunque suene horrible, necesitaba ver que desaparecía" dijo ella y noté como apretaba los puños.

Tomé su barbilla con una de mis manos elevándola para poder besarla. El beso comenzó lentamente. No sé que me pasaba que siempre que la besaba un latigazo de placer recorría mi cuerpo. El beso se fue volviendo más salvaje, nuestras lenguas se entre lazaban en nuestras bocas, ahora unidas, jugaban a buscarse y perderse en el otro.

Al momento, justo cuando pensé que el beso irremediablemente iba a acabar con nosotros desnudos allí mismo, Bella se puso rígida y se separó, poniendo sus manos en mi pecho, recuperando la respiración innecesariamente.

"Edward, te quiero y ... te deseo, pero antes de seguir con lo que quiera que tengamos, necesito contarte mi historia, necesito que sepas todo de mi, que sepas lo que fui ,para que comprendas lo que soy." Dijo ella.

Me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta el diván. Nos sentamos los dos.

"Está bien Bella ... soy todo oídos" dije.

**BellaPOV**

Quizá este sería uno de los momentos más difíciles de toda mi vida como vampira. Abrirme a Edward, contarle todo, una vez terminara mi historia sería completamente vulnerable, pero sé que no me haría daño.

Probablemente si lo pensaba un par de segundos más me giraría y me iría así que comencé a hablar.

"Edward, yo no siempre he sido así, antes mi carácter no era este ... antes era feliz."

_Nací en Montepulciano en 1942, es un pequeño pueblo de la Toscana, todo de color piedra, con una muralla que rodeaba la ciudad. Mi padre era Polizia di Stato y mi madre tenía un pequeño salón de comidas junto a la plaza, aún hoy existe._

_Jane, también vivía en Montepulciano, ella es más pequeña que yo por un par de años._

_Puedo hablar por las dos, cuando digo que tuvimos una infancia feliz._

_Me encantaba jugar las tardes de sol en verano, solía pasar mi tiempo libre sola, nunca he sido muy extrovertida. Podía contar mis verdaderos amigos con una mano_

_Es en el verano de 1960 cuando todo se complica. Ese año había sido el último en el instituto. Sería mi último verano en Montepulciano antes de empezar la universidad. Por lo general las chicas de allí no solían ir a la facultad. Enviar a un hijo a la universidad era caro, porque nos teníamos que trasladar a la Universidad de Florencia, y eso conllevaba gastos de manutención y pagar las clases. Aún así yo quería ir y había estado ahorrando, trabajaba con mi madre en el restaurante, incluso quería trabajar allí._

_Tenía todo el verano por delante y quería aprovecharlo._

_En aquella época pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con Jacob, era mi mejor amigo y en cuanto salía de trabajar con mi madre, quedaba con él a las a fueras de Montepulciano, para pasear, hablar ..._

_Solíamos tumbarnos en los verdes prados y ver como pasaban las nubes. Ya sé que no suena divertido, pero para mí era suficiente y sobre todo ahora cuando puedo echar la vista atrás ,me doy cuenta de que era realmente maravilloso. Él era mi alma gemela._

_Una noche muy calurosa, nos quedamos dormidos en el campo y cuando nos despertamos las nubes habían dado paso a las estrellas. No solía llegar tarde a casa, pensando que mis padres estarían preocupados, desperté a Jacob y me despedí de él Intentó acompañarme hasta casa, pero yo era y soy bastante cabezota, así que le dije que no se preocupara que iría corriendo a casa._

_Subí hasta el pueblo. En toda la Toscana la mayoría de los pueblos, las calles son cuestas y están coronadas en lo más alto por iglesias, se construyeron así en el Medievo por la forma defensiva y aún hoy en día se sigue respetando este precioso paisaje._

_No era asustadiza, pero notaba como alguien me seguía, miraba hacia atrás pero no veía nada, procuraba ir por las zonas iluminadas pero en aquella época el alumbrado público no era demasiado bueno y en verano, muchas veces había apagones._

_Comencé a caminar más deprisa cuando escuché unos pasos tras de mí. Estaba a punto de echar a correr cuando tropecé con un adoquín del suelo y caí de bruces._

_Una sombra se alzó sobre mi y una risa rasgada sonó por encima mía. Sentí un fuerte dolor en un costado, probablemente de una patada, me encogí para mitigar el dolor, pero algo golpeó mi frente con mucha fuerza y caí en la inconsciencia._

_No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que me desperté. La habitación en la que me encontraba estaba sucia y una tenue luz iluminaba la estancia. Intenté incorporarme pero me dolía mucho la zona donde me habían dado la patada y sentí que me mareaba ,me llevé la mano a la cabeza y recordé el golpe, tocando como la sangre seca había fluido por mi rostro._

_Escuché un ruido .Fijé mi vista y me di cuenta que no estaba sola. Frente a mi, tumbada en la cama de madera había una chica, estaba encogida. Me acerqué con cuidado._

_Era rubia, de facciones suaves, aunque ahora toda su cara estaba amoratada y su cuerpo desmadejado sobre la cama, no supe que respiraba hasta que la tomé el pulso. En ese momento pude fijarme más y vi sangre en la cama. Me sobresalté al darme cuenta de que aquel rostro era conocido para mí. Era Jane._

_No éramos amigas, pero la conocía. Era la hija del alcalde de Montepulciano, apenas dos años menos que yo, habíamos ido al la misma escuela._

_"Jane" intenté despertarla zarandeándola suavemente._

_Ella tosió ,encogiéndose más por el dolor._

_"Jane, soy Bella Swan" dije._

_Fue abriendo los ojos suavemente. Su expresión era de puro terror, nunca podré olvidar esa mirada._

_"Bella ..."dijo ella._

_"Jane ¿dónde estamos, qué está pasando?"pregunté con urgencia._

_"Él ... me secuestró y ..."volvió a toser antes de continuar "me golpeó, me desperté aquí" parecía que según hablaba iba recuperando la consciencia "Bella pero ¿te ha cogido a ti también?" dijo Jane._

_"Si, volvía para casa de estar con Jacob ..."contesté._

_"Tenemos que irnos Bella ... no sabes lo horrible que es ... él ... yo no quería ... y ..."Jane comenzó a llorar "me ha hecho cosas horribles ... me ató a la cama y no me dejaba ..." se calló dejando la última palabra en el aire._

_En ese momento comencé a entender lo que estaba pasando. Miré a Jane y me fije de donde había manado la sangre de la cama que también cubría sus ropas. Jane había sido brutalmente violada y en ese momento supe que yo correría la misma suerte._

_La puerta se abrió de golpe._

_"Vaya, así que ya os conocéis "rió "así me ahorro las presentaciones." Dijo la desgarrada voz de hombre._

_Me levanté instantáneamente apoyando mi espalda en la pared._

_"No tengas miedo guapa ... no te voy a hacer daño ... a no ser que te pongas difícil, tu amiga ya para poco sirve" dijo el hombre._

_Dio un paso hacia el frente y la luz le cubrió. No sabía quién era, nunca le había visto. Probablemente fuera un temporero que trabaja por estaciones en los diferentes pueblos de la Toscana, en esta época del año muchos venían a Montepulciano._

_Su rostro estaba empapado en sudor, sus ojos eran pequeños, era muy corpulento y sujetaba su pelo grasiento en una coleta. Iba vestido con un peto manchado por tierra y una camiseta de tirantes de color blanco ,muy sucia._

_Se acercó a mí y elevó mi rostro con un dedo._

_"Eres muy bonita, no si podré esperar a esta noche para hacerte mía" dijo él enterrando su cara en mi cuello._

_Su aliento a alcohol me golpeó. Sentí el mayor asco que jamás podría haber notado._

_"Jamás seré tuya maldito sádico...¡deja que nos vayamos!" dije, forcejeando para que se apartara de mi._

_Me dio un puñetazo en el estómago que me hizo doblarme._

_"Escúchame bien puta ... no vas a salir de aquí con vida" dijo él con brusquedad._

_"Vendrán a buscarnos ..." contesté._

_En ese momento se echó a reír a carcajadas. Aprovechando el descuido pateé su entrepierna con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban. Justo cuando intenté agarrar a Jane de la mano para tirar de ella y salir de allí el recuperó la compostura, me agarró del cuello y me tiró contra el suelo ... vi como Jane se cubría la boca con las manos._

_Caí apoyando todo mi peso en mi mano izquierda y pude llegar a oír un crack. El hombre me agarró por el pelo y me levantó empotrándome contra la pared. Se acercó mucho a mi y sus asquerosas manos comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo lascivamente. Volteé mi cabeza para no tener que verlo y apreté mis parpados._

_Oí como se desabrochaba los botones del peto. Forcejeé con más fuerza para intentar quitármelo de encima ,pero era demasiado fuerte y grande para mí. Abrí los ojos mientras luchaba por zafarme de su odioso abrazo._

_Ocurrió de forma muy rápida pero vi como Jane hacia acopio de todas sus fuerzas y se lanzaba a la espalda de él para intentar ayudarme. La agarró con las manos y la tiró al suelo golpeándola brutalmente con las botas en el estomago, dándola una última patada en la cabeza. Jane quedó tendida e inconsciente en el suelo._

_Yo permanecí inmóvil, incapaz de mover un solo músculo._

_Él se giro hacia mi pasándose una mano por la frente para retirar el sudor que la cubría._

_"No podéis hacer nada, pequeña ..."dijo caminando hacia a mí._

_M e tomó de un brazo y me tiró a la cama , quedé tendida boca arriba esperando lo peor. Él se hecho sobre mi aprisionando mis piernas que lanzaban patadas entre las suyas, me golpeó en la cara, en el estómago hasta que fui perdiendo las fuerzas._

_Instintivamente cerré los ojos y apreté los dientes sabiendo lo que él iba ha hacerme. Permanecí en esa postura mientras el disfrutaba con su brutal acción._

_Cuando terminó se marchó y yo quedé desmadejada sobre la cama, hecha un ovillo y en estado de shock, tal y como encontré a Jane hacía apenas una hora._

Hice un alto en la historia, Edward estaba más blanco de lo normal, su rostro serio, mirándome, sin perderse nada de lo que le estaba contando.

"Edward" le dije acercándome a él, posando mi mano en su cara.

"Bella ... yo ... lo siento tanto ... es ..." dijo él.

"Es horrible, lo sé ... créeme he tenido muchos años para pensar sinónimos a lo que nos pasó ... si quieres paro, preferiría que supieras todo, pero si no quieres saber más y ..." no pude continuar porque él me corto.

"Bella, claro que quiero que sigas ... es solo que pienso por todo lo que tuviste que pasar y ..." dijo él apretando los puños.

"Estoy aquí, a tu lado, y estoy bien " suspiré mientras rozaba sus facciones con mis manos.

La verdad es que a pesar de lo difícil de contarle mi historia, me estaba resultando cómodo liberarme de los secretos que le guardaba.

Aunque todavía quedaba historia que contarle ... sería una noche larga.

_**continuará ...**_


	14. Capítulo 14: La Historia 2ª Parte

_**Buenaaaaaaaaaas! no quería dejar pasar mucho tiempo, asi que akí teneis la segunda parte de la historia de Bella.**_

**_Por fin terminaremos de conocer su historia!_**

**_Espero que os guste mucho._**

**_Continuaré actuañizando aprovechando que estoy de vacaciones!_**

**_Muchas gracias por las reviews! me encanta leerlas y saber que os parece!_**

**_nos leemos en la próxima actu!_**

**_ciao!_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14 LA HISTORIA 2ª Parte**

**BellaPOV**

_No sé cuánto tiempo permanecí en esa postura, encogida en un estado lamentable. Si recuerdo que soñé, estaba en los campos de Montepulciano riendo con Jacob como si no estuviera viviendo una terrible pesadilla._

_Creo que dormí durante unas horas, mientras mi cuerpo intentaba recomponerse._

_Noté una caricia en la cara y lentamente abrí los ojos. El dolor se clavaba por cada poro de mi piel._

"_¡Bella! ... por fin ... pensé que no despertarías" dijo Jane. Me estaba limpiando la sangre de la cara con un viejo trapo._

_Me incorporé con sumo cuidado, cada movimiento que hacía me recordaba lo que había pasado. La mano me dolía muchísimo, probablemente estaría rota._

"_¿Cuánto llevo dormida?" dije tocándome el vientre al sentir un pinchazo._

"_Unas horas ... pero no sé cuánto exactamente, me dejó inconsciente en el suelo" dijo Jane echando la vista atrás._

_Me levanté y entonces y al hacerlo vi la sangre seca que cubría mi ropa._

"_Jane ... tenemos que salir de aquí ... si nos quedamos nos matará" dije yo._

"_Bella ... he intentado escapar y es imposible, la puerta está cerrada y no hay ventanas" dijo Jane con resignación._

_Suspire mientras me ponía las manos en la cabeza ..._

"_Bella ... hay algo más ... mientras dormías, he estado intentando buscar un sitio para salir y he encontrado estos recortes de periódico" dijo ella tendiéndome los papeles._

_Me quedé estupefacta, inmóvil, creo que hasta por unos segundos dejé de respirar. El titular rezaba "3 mujeres desaparecidas ,4 muertas en la Toscana y un violador fugado". El artículo contaba como un violador de mujeres se había escapado de un cárcel de máxima seguridad y desde ese momento había ido dejando un rastro de espantosas muertes y desapariciones tras de sí, que la policía seguía. pero sin llegar a dar con él. Ponía en aviso a toda la sociedad italiana. Me fijé en unas declaraciones de la Polizia del Stato de Florencia que decían no entender por qué mataba a sus victimas, ya que nunca lo había hecho antes. Hablaban de un cambio de Modus Operandi o de la intervención de otra persona en las terribles muertes._

_Una foto del hombre que nos mantenía retenidas coronaba el recorte de periódico._

_En ese momento recordé como mi padre me había puesto sobre aviso, pero siempre crees que esas cosas solo le pasan a otros. Si hubiera dejado que Jacob me acompañara a casa, nunca hubiera llegado a estar en aquella situación._

"_Nos va a ... " mis últimas lágrimas como humana comenzaron a correr por mi cara._

"_Shhh Bella ... tranquila, somos dos quizás tengamos alguna oportunidad" dijo Jane intentando consolarme._

_Nos quedamos, de nuevo, dormidas en la cama, no se por cuanto tiempo, realmente nunca supe cuanto tiempo pasamos en aquella habitación, me sentía como si cada segundo tardará una hora en pasar ..._

_Un ruido seco nos sobresaltó e hizo que instintivamente nos agazapáramos en la cama, el miedo, , el debilitamiento físico, el dolor, nos mantenían alerta._

_La puerta estaba abierta y nuestro captor entró por ella._

"_Parece que habéis descansado ..." rió cruelmente desde la puerta._

_De repente Jane se levantó de la cama y arrodillada en el suelo comenzó a pedir clemencia._

"_Por favor no nos mates... nos iremos, no diremos nada, simplemente haremos como que nada de esto ha pasado ... pero no nos mates ..." sollozaba arrodillada en el suelo._

"_Yo no soy un asesino" dijo haciendo una mueca, que creo intentaba ser una sonrisa._

_Jane levantó su cuerpo y por un momento su rostro denotaba tranquilidad._

"_Y entonces esto por qué ..."dije levantándome y tendiéndole los recortes que Jane había descubierto, con la mano que aún me respondía._

"_Yo no soy un asesino ... pero mi amigo tiene hambre ..." dijo el hombre._

_No entendía absolutamente nada. ¿No era un asesino pero su amigo si?¿Qué clase de locura era esta?_

_En ese momento otro hombre entró en la habitación. Era alto, corpulento, muy pálido y realmente guapo. Su gesto pacífico invitaba a mirarle eternamente._

_Todo pasó muy rápido pero en ese mismo instante él hombre que nos había violado, destrozado física y psicológicamente, vino hacia mí y me inmovilizó en la cama sin darme oportunidad de mover ningún musculo._

_El hombre corpulento agarró a Jane con una mano y enterró su cabeza en el cuello de ella._

_En un primer momento pensé que quizás la estuviera besando u oliendo ,pero me fijé con mayor atención y pude ver lo que estaba haciendo. Le estaba mordiendo y succionando la sangre._

_No podía creerlo, en aquel instante y como casi todos los humanos a lo largo de la historia, desconocía la existencia de los vampiros, salvo en libros, claro está._

_Al ver que Jane gritaba de dolor y angustia hice acopió de mis fuerzas y en un descuido del hombre que me aprisionaba, conseguí mover lo suficiente mi pierna como para propinarle una buena patada que lo dejo retorciéndose en la cama de dolor._

_El vampiro, al verme acudir hacia él, soltó a Jane que cayó en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor y me agarró por el pelo, atrayéndome hacia su mortal beso. Como con Jane, situó sus labios en mi cuello y lo atravesó como si de cartón se tratará._

_Comencé a sentir un gran dolor extendiéndose por mi cuerpo a través de mis venas, producido por lo que ahora sé, la ponzoña._

_Oí unas voces que se perdían entre mis aullidos de dolor y me lanzó al suelo junto con Jane. Vi entrar a unos hombres con capas rojas en la habitación, mientras Jane y yo continuábamos sintiendo nuestro cuerpo arder por la ponzoña. En un momento todo se volvió oscuridad, nosotras tiritábamos de dolor, pero ahora como en otro plano. No podíamos hablar, solo oír lo que sucedía y sentir nuestro dolor. Pensé que esos hombres con capas rojas venían a rescatarnos, pero que ya era demasiado tarde para nosotras._

"_Mata al humano" oí que decía una voz desconocida para mí, la voz continuó "No suelo salir de Volterra por un simple vampiro ... pero estás dando más problemas de los que puedo llegar a soportar" oí los pasos del hombre como se alejaban un poco y siguió hablando "has incumplido la regla básica de los vampiros ¿te suena algo no hacerse notar? "Dijo con una voz muy dura._

"_Por favor mi señor... los humanos pensaban que era él quién las mataba, no yo" dijo el hombre que nos había sumido a Jane y a mí en esa dolorosa oscuridad._

"_ESTÚPIDO... ese desperdicio de hombre no sería capaz de ser tan eficiente ...Por todo lo que has ocasionado te condeno a la muerte inmediata ... Félix procede" sentenció el que parecía el jefe._

_Oí como si una piedra se quebrara._

"_Aro ... quieres que acabe también con ellas" dijo el que se llamaba Félix._

"_Mi señor" dijo otra voz "Yo no lo haría ,parece que el humano era más listo de lo que pensamos, estas dos chicas tienen una gran fuerza, si se las deja continuar con la transformación ambas serán de gran utilidad y poderosas ... puedo captarlo, serían grandes guardias entre nuestras filas "sentenció._

"_Está bien, gracias Leonardo... montadlas en el coche y limpiad esto ... cuando lleguéis a Volterra ponedlas en una habitación y atended sus necesidades "dijo Aro._

_Sin más todo se volvió aún más oscuro, ya no era capaz de oír ni los gritos de dolor de Jane y míos, ni a nadie. Solo existía el dolor en un mundo de sombras._

_Cuando desperté de aquella pesadilla, sentí arder la garganta. Estaba sola en una habitación. Algo había cambiado. Me levanté de la cama. Todo el dolor que había sentido había desaparecido, me miré la mano y la moví... ya no estaba rota. El único rastro de el dolor que había sufrido eran los restos de sangre que ensuciaban mi cuerpo y mi ropa._

_La habitación era enorme y decorada con un gusto exquisito. Nunca antes había estado en un lugar tan hermoso y lujoso._

_Me notaba extrañamente ligera, ágil ... mis movimientos eran gráciles, había dado lo menos cinco pasos y no había tropezado, cosa extraña en mi._

_Notaba mis sentidos despiertos. Podía oír pasos, voces lejanas ..._

_Al fondo de la habitación, junto a la ventana había un espejo de cuerpo entero. Decidí ir a mirarme._

_Pánico. Fue lo primero que sentí al mirarme. ¿Quién era la chica que se reflejaba en el espejo y porqué tenía los ojos rojos? Me toqué el rostro con desesperación ... era hermosa, antes simplemente era normal, pero ahora mis rasgos se veían finos y delicados._

_Todo mi cuerpo era de un color pálido y dos ligeras sombras se habían apoderado del espacio que había bajo mis ojos._

_Estaba asustada. Tenía sed y no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera eso._

_Oí como se giraba el cerrojo de la habitación. Sentí una presencia al otro lado y me agazapé en una esquina de la habitación._

"_Hola pequeña, no te asustes, no te voy a hacer daño" el hombre se acercó a mi. Yo me encogí más._

"_Mi nombre es Aro, tú debes de ser Bella" dijo él sentándose en un sillón cercano._

"_¿Como sabes mi nombre?"mi voz sonaba dulce y fluida. Otro cambio._

"_Tu amiga Jane ha despertado antes que tu .Nos ha contado todo lo que os pasó .Lo siento tanto ... pero no debes tener miedo, aquí estas a salvo" dijo él. Girándose hacia la puerta abierta continuó "Félix, trae a Bella su alimento por favor"._

_Un hombre enorme, de grandes espaldas y poderosas manos atravesó el umbral de la puerta llevando en ellas una bandeja con una copa. Se acercó hasta mí y me la tendió._

_Esa fue la primera vez que bebí sangre._

"El resto es historia, me enseñaron todo lo que tiene que saber un vampiro civilizado, según Aro, desarrollé mi poder escudo muy rápidamente ... me convertí en una gran asesina de vampiros incompetentes y una gran cazadora de hombres" dije yo.

"¿Cazadora de hombres?" repitió Edward preguntando.

"Solo me alimento de varones ... imagino que es algo que tiene que ver con lo que me pasó ... soy completamente incapaz de alimentarme de mujeres".

"Bella, no sé que decir ..." dijo Edward.

"Edward, no hace falta que días nada, tu sola presencia es suficiente... yo imagino todo lo que debes de estar pensando al escuchar mi historia ... no es bonita, pero ¿quién de nuestra especie la tiene?" dije.

"Tienes razón, ... ojalá nada de esto te hubiera sucedido ..." se pasó una mano por el pelo, mientras desviaba su mirada a la ventana.

"Nunca me he alegrado de lo que me pasó ... pero desde que te conozco, me siento feliz con mi condición de vampira..." dije yo sonriendo pícaramente mientras me acercaba a él.

Le besé la comisura de los labios muy suavemente, enterré mi nariz en su cuello abrazándole.

"Gracias por estar aquí ... " dije yo.

"Gracias por contarme tu historia ..." dijo él.

Me senté a horcajadas encima de él. Me besó sin prisa, con ternura, buscando mi lengua, jugando con mi pelo entre sus manos deseando más. Intentando borrar mi pasado. Quería sentirlo de todas las maneras posibles, le necesitaba dentro de mí.

Me tumbó sobre el diván, comenzó a desabrocharme la capa y en ese momento me di cuenta que no había terminado de contarle todo lo que quería.

"Edward ... tengo que contarte otra cosa" dije maldiciéndome por ser incapaz de dejarme llevar.

"¿Es sobre tu historia?" dijo él mientras recorría mi tripa con su dedo, trazando círculos y formas.

"N-no ... bueno si ... es de hace unos días realmente" dije titubeando por el placer y el contenido de lo que tenía que contarle.

"Entonces puede esperar" dijo él levantando la cabeza y sonriéndome.

"Edw ..." no pude continuar, sentía placer por todo mi cuerpo, me mordí el labio.

Empezó a desabrocharme el pantalón con mucha sutileza mientras su lengua recorría mi cuerpo sin dejar un poro libre de su innecesaria respiración. Si no le hacía parar ahora, mi cuerpo y mi mente se abandonarían a él por completo.

"Edward ... he besado a Piero" dije de repente.

Sus dedos dejaron de recorrer mi cuerpo, el suyo se tensó. Su gesto, una mezcla de enfado y decepción, se elevó hasta dar con mis ojos.


	15. Capítulo 15: Juntos

_**Buenas!**_

**_ya estoy aquí con una nueva actualización._**

**_Por fin un capítulo para disfrutar de Edward y Bella ía muchas ganas de escribir este capi para verles solos._**

**_Espero que os guste._**

**_muhas gracias por las reviews!_**

**_un beso!_**

**_ciao!_**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 15 JUNTOS**_

**BellaPOV**

Edward se levantó, dejándome tumbada en el sofá. Lo cual era bastante normal, después de haberle abierto mi corazón, había pisado el suyo. Quizás no tendría que haber sido tan sincera. Quizás lo de Piero debería de haber seguido siendo un secreto. Debería de hacer caso de mis propios consejos. Le dije a Piero que no había sido nada, que se olvidará del tema. ¿Y que hacía yo? Le contaba a Edward que me había besado con Piero.

Desde luego era única para estropearme yo sola la existencia.

Y ahora él se paseaba por mi habitación, presionándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos. Creo que estaba enfadado y sexy a partes iguales. Una sonrisa inocente cubrió mi rostro sin darme cuenta, pero él si.

"Bella ¿Qué es exactamente, lo que te hace gracia?" dijo Edward parándose frente a mi. Inmediatamente volví a cambiar mi gesto con el que correspondía…

"Edward… lo siento… no he podido evitarlo, se que la situación es cuanto menos horrible, pero estás muy guapo cuando te enfadas." Dije yo.

Me levanté y me acerqué a él, no le toqué solo me puse frente a él.

"Escucha… no se por qué lo hice, tengo muy claro que te quiero a ti… quizás fuera que me salvo la vida… no lo se Edward" suspiré antes de continuar "te quiero y me he arrepentido desde que pasó… lo siento" concluí.

"Bella… te quiero y nada ni nadie podrá separarme de ti. Estaré a tu lado hasta que tú quieras. Simplemente olvidémoslo" contestó él. Acortó la distancia que nos separaba y continuó "Ahora, espero que esto te haga olvidar ese estúpido beso con el Piero ese".

Y sin más me besó. Apasionadamente, con carácter, con ritmo. Su mano sujetaba mi cara con decisión mientras la otra jugaba, libre por mi espalda.

Estaba completamente alucinada. Edward era todo lo que cualquiera podría desear. No solo acababa de contarle una historia horrible sobre mi pasado, si no que además le había confesado mi desliz con Piero y él estaba aquí, conmigo, besándome, intentando hacerme suya y desde luego yo no iba a oponerme a esto.

Dejando mis pensamientos atrás agarré su camisa y le empujé hasta el sofá haciendo que se sentara. Cuando alcé la vista, él estaba mirándome con esa sonrisa torcida que hacía que mi mundo girara sin parar, le sonreí y se mordió el labio. En ese momento todo mi mundo giró haciéndome temblar las piernas de placer. Me senté a horcajadas encima de él. Y continué besándole, lamiendo la comisura de sus labios, cubriendo de pequeños besos su precioso cuello.

Notaba como su necesidad por mi iba creciendo, lo cual hacía que la mía también lo hiciera.

En un asombroso y cuidadoso giro, terminé tumbada en el sofá con Edward sobre mí, moviendo sus caderas, haciendo que su creciente miembro presionara mi pubis. Era realmente gratificante.

Nuestras respiraciones se acompasaban en una maravillosa melodía de placer. En un momento dado nuestros cuerpos no podían más, se necesitaban el uno al otro, comencé a desabrocharle la camisa con premura, los pantalones siguieron el mismo camino.

Suavemente noté como mis pantalones descendían por mis caderas seguidas de mi ropa interior. No podía más, así es que le ayudé, quitándome la camisa que cubría mi cuerpo. Él termino de quitarme la ropa interior y deslizó la suya con suma rapidez.

Ahora los dos estábamos en igualdad de condiciones, desnudos, mirándonos, sonriendo, disfrutando del momento, haciéndome sentir más que una princesa, tratándome como nunca hubiera imaginado que un hombre podría tratar a una mujer.

En un momento él se apoderó de mí, haciéndome gemir, llevando mis innecesarias respiraciones al éxtasis más extremo que había conocido nunca. Centré mis emociones en producirle placer, mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja. Dejándole que se hundiera más y más en mí, permitiendo que su cuerpo y el mío fueran uno.

Nuestro placer tocaba ya su cumbre y juntos la coronamos. Su cuerpo descansó sobre el mío y mi respiración se relajó junto a la suya.

Nos quedamos tumbados en el sofá el uno junto al otro.

"Gracias" dijo él colocando un mechón de mi pelo tras mi oreja.

"¿Gracias por qué?" dije mientras le acariciaba su pecho desnudo.

"Por estar aquí, por ser fantástica, por contarme tu historia, porque cuando nos conocimos dejaste que fuera tu amigo" no le dejé seguir.

"Me hago una idea, gracias" dije riéndome, no me gustaba que me adularan.

"¿A qué si pudieras sonrojarte, lo estarías?" dije él con aire divertido.

"Muy probablemente… era de las cosas que peor llevaba cuando era humana, no me acuerdo de mucho, pero se que me pasaba con facilidad" suspiré "¿cuántos años tienes?" pregunté.

"¿Te preocupa la edad?"Dijo Edward riéndose.

"No" contesté divertida "pero tu ya habrás calculado la mía, cuando te contaba mi historia… solo es por estar en igualdad de condiciones "dije.

"Unos 90 años" dijo deprisa.

"ummm, pues la verdad es que no se ha notado nada cuando estábamos…" reí a carcajadas "¿a qué si pudieras sonrojarte, lo harías?" y seguí riéndome.

Juntó su cabeza con la mía sonriendo y frotó levemente su nariz contra mi nariz.

"Te quiero" dijo él en susurro.

"Te quiero" dije yo.

**EdwardPOV**

Estaba viviendo un momento precioso. Jamás había sido tan feliz como ahora. Toda mi existencia, mi vida, se había basado en sobrevivir … ahora todo venía rodado, no tenía que preocuparme de nada.

Bella se había abierto de una manera asombrosa, había sido sincera y generosa al compartir conmigo su historia.

La última parte no me la esperaba. El beso con Piero me molestó. Me levanté del sofá y paseé por la habitación, en un momento dado la vi como me sonreía. Ella me quería, lo vi en sus ojos. Tomé una decisión: hacerla olvidar a Piero, borrar de su memoria cualquier rastro de beso con él.

Habíamos pasado un momento asombroso, maravilloso y cada vez me sentía más unido a ella. Nos habíamos dicho te quiero. Ahora ella estaba en la ducha y yo desnudo en la cama.

Llamaron ala puerta.

Me levanté y me vestí rápidamente. Abrí la puerta. Chelsea estaba parada en el umbral.

"Hola Chelsea." dije.

"Hola Edward, siento molestarte, pero Carlisle me ha dicho que te avisara. Parece que tu hermana ha venido y te están esperando en la suite de Carlisle" dijo ella.

"¿Mi hermana…?" pregunté extrañado.

"Si. Una morena, con pelo corto y bajita… y no quisiera meterme, pero tenía cara de pocos amigos" dijo Chelsea.

"Está bien. Gracias. ¿Podrías decirles que ahora voy? Si no es mucha molestia." Le dije.

"Si. No hay problema. Dile a Bella que venga a verme en cuanto pueda por favor." Dijo sonriendo y se fue.

Cerré la puerta y mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y a pensar sin parar. ¿Qué hacia Alice en Volterra? Algo me decía que venia con el hacha de guerra en la mano. En fin ya no había vuelta atrás iría a encontrarme con Carlisle y ella.

Llamé suavemente a la puerta del baño.

"Bella ¿puedo pasar?" dije.

"Si, pasa."Dijo ella.

Estaba dentro de la ducha. Una leve mampara de cristal completamente transparente nos separaba. Entré y me di la vuelta hacia la puerta para no incomodarla.

"Edward ya me has visto desnuda, no hace falta que te des la vuelta." Rió desde dentro de la ducha y yo desde fuera al oírla.

"Es la costumbre "dije yo.

Ella abrió la mampara de la ducha y asomó la cabeza.

"¿Tienes costumbre de pasar a los baños cuando las mujeres se están duchando?" rió mientras salía de la ducha desnuda, húmeda, preciosa.

"N-no… yo" intenté contestar nervioso, mientras sentía una ola de placer recorrer mi cuerpo.

Ella se acercó a mí haciendo que chocara con la puerta.

"Edward, ya se lo que quieres decir" dijo susurrando en mi oreja y continuó "te pones muy sexy cuando estás nervioso" dijo presionando su cuerpo contra el mío.

"Ha venido Chelsea" dije yo.

"¿Qué quería?" dijo ella en un leve susurro, mientras me desabrochaba los pantalones.

"Ha venido mi hermana Alice." dije yo sintiendo sus manos en mi vientre"y tengo que ir a verla, está con Carlisle, pero no entiendo que querrá" dije yo.

"Edward…" dijo ella separando su contacto con el mío "los dos sabemos a que ha venido…" suspiró "no quiere que estés conmigo, porque soy una sangrienta vampira que se alimenta de humanos y se acuesta con su hermano" sentenció mientras se envolvía en una toalla.

"Bella, me da lo mismo a que haya venido… yo decido lo que quiero" dije.

"Deberías de ducharte "dijo ella sonriendo.

"¿No estás enfadada?" dijo yo sorprendido.

"No, Edward, son tu familia… jamás me interpondré entre vosotros y espero no ser un inconveniente, solo quiero que seamos felices." Y repitió "deberías ducharte".

"¿No te gusta como huelo?" dije yo sonriendo pícaramente. Ella se acercó a mi y comenzó a desnudarme donde lo había dejado antes.

"Me encanta como hueles, pero nunca me he duchado con nadie" dijo dejándome desnudo frente a ella mientras se metía en la ducha.

La seguí sin pensármelo hasta la ducha.

Alice tendría que esperar.


	16. Capítulo 16: El Principio del fin

**_Buenas!_**

**_esta vez he tardado pokito en actualizar por el miercoles a estas horas estaré en Londres! que me voy a ver a unas amigas... _**

**_asi que como no me llevo el netbook,no podia irme sin de una semanita estoy de vuelta y dispuesta a actualizar_**

**_Espero qeu disfruteis de este capi QUE ES EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN! como lo he titulado... ya nos va quedando menos para ver que pasa al final!_**

**_Muuuuuuuuuuchas gracias por las reviews! ya sabeis que me hacen mucha ilusión!_**

**_besotes y ciao!_**

**nos vemos a la vuelta!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16 EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN **

**EdwardPOV**

La mejor ducha de toda mi vida.

Nunca me había duchado con una mujer y había sido placentero, excitante y solo el rememorarlo me hacia sentir crecer mi erección.

Una vez los dos salimos de la ducha Bella se vistió y fue a ver a Chelsea.

Me vestí con pereza, con lentitud y sin ganas de salir de aquella habitación que había sido confidente de nuestras horas de placer.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la habitación de Carlisle para enfrentarme con Chelsea. Al llegar abrí la puerta.

Carlisle estaba sentado en un sillón y Alice caminaba por la estancia nerviosamente, pude echar un vistazo a sus pensamientos. Todo era un compendio de malas palabras y negros augurios. Estaba enfadada y tenía miedo.

"Edward" dijo Alice a modo de saludo en un tono bastante reprobatorio.

"Alice "contesté sonriendo. No tenía intención de que me arruinara la perfecta noche que acababa de pasar.

"Ya pensaba que no ibas a venir" dijo ella acercándose a mi.

Aunque sabía porqué había venido hasta Volterra, no podía evitar verla como mi hermana pequeña. Así que la atraje hacia a mi y la abrace.

"Me alegra verte, aunque tu visita no sea de placer, hermanita" dije yo.

"Edward… yo también te he echado de menos, pero como sabes he venido para hablar de … bueno de … " Alice no sabia como continuar sin herirme.

"¿de Bella?" contesté terminando su frase.

"Si eso." Dijo ella. Aunque desde luego las palabras que pensaban eran mucho menos amables.

Me estaba enfadando. Generalmente, mi familia bloqueaba sus pensamientos. A lo largo de los años habían aprendido a hacerlo y yo era bastante respetuoso y procuraba no husmear en sus cabezas. Pero esta vez Alice estaba pensando en voz alta, sin muros, quería que yo escuchara todo lo que tenia que decir y asquerosa asesina era lo más bonito que tenía que decir sobre Bella.

"Alice no la conoces de nada, ¿crees que porque hayas visto ráfagas del futuro, tengo que dejar de sentir lo que siento? Todos sabemos que tus visiones pueden cambiar… mi destino lo escribo yo "dije.

"Edward, creo que deberías de escucharla" Carlisle tomó partido en la conversación.

"¿Estás de su parte?" dije mirando a mi padre.

"No estoy de parte de nadie Edward, solo quiero que seas feliz, pero no a costa de cualquier cosa, quiero que tengas toda la información y que luego decidas, sabes que adoro a Bella, lo que me lleva al siguiente punto" se giró y miró a Alice "deberías de confiar un poco más en las elecciones de Edward…acabó viniéndose conmigo porque en Forks le tenéis marcado, no dejáis que haga nada sin preocuparos y Alice no todo el mundo encuentra a su otra mitad de forma fácil… lo que quiero decir con todo esto es que quiero que os tratéis con respeto y que seáis libres a la hora de hacer vuestras vidas" sentenció Carlisle.

"Está bien, escucharé todo lo que tengas que decir Alice" y me senté en el sofá. Alice se acomodó a mi lado.

"Edward, aunque te parezca que no, yo quiero lo mejor para ti, por eso te he llamado y he intentado razonar contigo" dijo ella.

"Alice al grano" dije yo intentando que me contara lo que fuera.

"Está bien. Lo que he visto ha variado, cambiando evidentemente con tus decisiones, pero básicamente hay dos versiones y todo se reduce a que te vuelves a Forks … solo o que mueres a mano de los Vulturis mientras Bella mira como uno de sus compañeros te desmiembra" su tono era frio y distante aunque el trasfondo era de pena.

"Entiendo… o termino muerto o solo como antes" dije yo un tanto escéptico.

"Edward, no quería decir eso… pero desde que ella entró en tu vida, tu futuro está borroso y eso no me gusta, no termina bien cuando veo cosas borrosas "dijo Alice.

"No la conoces, no sabes como es" dije yo.

"Se que se alimenta de humanos, que trabaja para los Vulturis y con eso me es suficiente "dijo ella.

"Alice, te he escuchado, he oído todo lo que tenias que decir así que puedes volver a casa" dije y sin más me fui. No necesitaba seguir escuchando nada más.

**BellaPOV**

Llevaba ya un par de horas en la habitación de Chelsea, al principio pensé que había venido a buscarme porque Aro quería hablar conmigo, pero después de llegar allí me di cuenta que lo único que mi amiga quería era saber todo lo que había pasado.

Estábamos las dos sobre la cama.

"Bella me alegro de mucho… nunca te había visto sonreír así, además eres muy valiente, creo que yo nunca le habría contado a Edward lo de Piero" dijo Chelsea.

"Le quiero… no podía guardar eso para mi, no quiero que tengamos secretos" contesté yo.

"Sea como sea me gusta verte así, estás radiante" dijo ella.

Llamaron a la puerta.

"Adelante "contestó Chelsea desde la cama.

La puerta se abrió y una vampira con aspecto de duende entró en la habitación. Alice.

"¿Puedo hablar con Bella, por favor?" dijo Alice.

En un rápido movimiento, salté fuera de la cama.

"Si, soy yo, imagino que tu eres Alice… encantada de conocerte" dije honestamente.

"Me gustaría que fuera a solas, si no te importa" dijo ella mirando a Chelsea.

Chelsea hizo ademán de irse, pero levanté mi mano en señal de que permaneciera donde estaba.

"Podemos hablar, pero ella se queda." Dije yo.

"Esta bien como quieras "dijo ella.

Chelsea se quedo en la cama, Alice y yo permanecimos de pie.

"¿Y bien, en que puedo ayudarte?"Dije yo cortésmente.

"Como habrás podido deducir he venido para avisar a mi hermano y hacerle entrar en razón" dijo ella.

El ambiente se podía cortar. Nada hacia parecer que aquella conversación fuera a terminar bien. Alice continuó.

"Vengo a hablar contigo porque ya que no he conseguido que mi hermano me escuche, quizás tu puedas hacerlo por mi" dijo ella.

"¿y por que se supone que voy a hacer lo que me digas?" pregunté yo

"Si mi hermano está en lo cierto y le quieres, lo harás, porque cuando quieres a alguien no le deseas ningún mal "contestó ella.

Sus últimas palabras habían sido como un mazazo. Yo sabia mejor que nadie, que la relación entre Edward y yo tenia finales muy difíciles y claro está por mi situación como guardia personal de Aro.

"Continua "dije sin cambiar mi rostro.

"Las dos sabemos que Aro nunca te dejará abandonar tu puesto, tu porque eres una Vulturi y yo porque lo he visto, en cualquier caso si consiguieras largarte de aquí nos queda una pequeña cuestión por tratar… eres una asesina, te alimentas de pobre gente y nosotros no." dijo ella.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue todo muy rápido, Chelsea se interpuso entre Alice y yo, en posición de ataque.

"Chelsea tranquila" dije yo tocándola el hombro.

"No puedes dejar que te trate así" dijo Chelsea.

"Por favor déjala que siga" le rogué de nuevo a Chelsea y esta se apartó.

"He visto como mi hermano volvía solo a casa triste y destrozado, sin ti, esta es la mejor versión, porque también he visto como moría a manos de los Vulturis mientras tu mirabas impasible, escoge la que mas te guste, las dos dan asco ¿verdad?" dijo ella.

"Oh"No fui capaz de articular nada más.

"No tengo nada en tu contra, pero desde que has entrado en la vida de mi hermano su futuro, parpadea, se funde, se desvanece y como comprenderás no me gusta" dijo Alice.

"Te he dejado que entres en esta estancia, te he escuchado, hasta he permitido que me insultaras en mi hogar, pero no pienso seguir haciéndolo "suspiré y me acerqué a ella "si no me equivoco tu hermano en alguna de nuestras conversaciones mencionó que tus visiones cambian según las decisiones … haznos un favor a él y a mi y déjanos decidir que hacer con nuestra existencia, déjale vivir, no te entrometas… y ahora si has terminado te pediría que te fueras… la verdad me hubiera gustado conocerte en otras circustancias"dije yo.

Ella se fue. Chelsea intentó acercarse a mí pero yo salí tras Alice hacia mi habitación. Si pudiera llorar juro que no pararía en días.

Estaba furiosa y triste a partes iguales. Entendía perfectamente lo que Alice me había contado, porque era lo mismo que pensaba yo, pero desde luego no era lo mismo que pensaba Edward.

Entré en mi habitación y caminé deprisa en círculos, necesitaba pensar, no sabia que hacer. Quizás debería de hace caso omiso a Alice y permanecer junto a Edward contra viento y marea, o igual eso era una idea equivocada y lo mejor sería hacer que Edward se fuera.

Necesitaba saber que pasaría, tantear mis opciones. Ninguna de las visiones de Alice me gustaba, pero claramente prefería que Edward viviera, aunque fuera lejos de mí.

Tocaron a mi puerta.

Volvieron a tocar y yo me senté en la cama.

Llamaron de nuevo y cerré los ojos. No quería ver a nadie.

Pararon de llamar y Piero abrió sin esperar invitación.

"Oh… lo siento… pensé que no estabas" dijo Piero agachando su cabeza, al levantarla me miró"¿Estás bien? Solo venia a dejarte esto" dijo Piero preocupado dejando una carta sobre el escritorio.

"Si…"contesté en un suspiro, pero necesitaba hablar "la verdad es que no".

"Bell… perdón Isabella sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras" dijo él sentándose a mi lado en la cama.

Una leve sonrisa se instauró en mi cara sin darme cuenta.

"Está bien lo primero que haremos será aclarar el tema de mi nombre" reí "Llámame Bella, lo de usar mi nombre completo está dejando de tener sentido" dije.

"Vaya… ¿es verdad eso que dicen?" dijo él.

"¿Qué dicen?" pregunté.

"Que desde que estás con… con Edward te estás transformando en una mejor pesona"contestó él.

"Será eso" reí, realmente las personas, incluso nosotros los vampiros podemos cambiar "imagino que eso está bien."

"¿y que es lo que te preocupa… él se ha enterado del beso? Te juro que yo no se lo he dicho" dijo Piero.

"Sí, se ha enterado, pero no te preocupes… se lo dije yo" Piero me miró de hito en hito, sin creerse que se lo hubiera contado "y tengo que decir que reaccionó muy bien… pero no es eso lo que me preocupa" continué yo "¿crees que Edward y yo tenemos alguna posibilidad?" pregunté.

"¿Alguna posibilidad?... si te refieres al hecho de que Edward se una a los Vulturis y viváis aquí felices para siempre, eso sí, bajo el mando de Aro, no me cabe ninguna duda… pero si lo que preguntas es si podrías irte con él a Estados Unidos y ser feliz para siempre, dejando de ser una Vulturi… personalmente creo que no…no es que lleve mucho tiempo aquí, pero veo como te mira Aro…como si fueras de su propiedad… no se …" contestó él.

"Es lo mismo que pienso yo" dije con resignación.

"¿Entonces cual es el problema? Que Edward se quede aquí" dijo con total seguridad Piero.

"¿Obligarías a la persona que amas a vivir como nosotros?, sirviendo a una causa que no es la nuestra, matando, luchando… además el que ni siquiera se alimenta como nosotros, su vida es diferente… viven en familia, mientras que nosotros somos un aquelarre donde los lazos afectivos son escasos…" dije.

"No había pensado en todo eso…" comentó Piero pensativo.

"Yo si, aunque había empezado a desecharlo de mi mente… hasta hoy que ha venido su hermana… en fin, que no se que hacer" dije yo.

"Haz caso de tu corazón, estaremos muertos, seremos no vivos, pero sentimos, y eso lo sé" se arrodilló frente a mi "Bella, lucha por lo que quieres… y te lo digo yo… que veo mi batalla perdida contigo … ahora más que nunca" dijo Piero.

Realmente Piero era un tipo curioso. Había tenido mis mas y mis menos con él, pero era una buena persona .A pesar de que sintiera algo por mi, me ofrecía sus consejos que me empujaban a Edward.

¿Quizás dejar marchar a Edward y conocer más a Piero, hasta estar con él era lo mejor?

Pero como mi padre decía,_" Lo correcto nunca resulta obvio. Lo que es válido para unos no se puede aplicar a otro., Así que buena suerte a la hora de averiguarlo." _

* * *

_**Como reseña... decir que esta última frase en boca de Bella recordando palabras de su padre es una frase real que Charlie le dice a Bella en Eclipse,página 362,capítulo 16.**_


	17. Capítulo 17: La decisión

**___Buenas! aquí estoy con uno de los últimos capítulos,no tengo claro si el penúltimo o el antepenúltimo... :P, el final sigue siendo una incognita hasta para mi._**

**_Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar,pero la última etapa de las vacaciones he estado estudiando... y ha surtido efecto porque he aprobado! jejejeje_**

**_Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que hacen Reviews! siempre ahce mucha ilusión leerlas!_**

**_espero qeu disfruteis!_**

**_nos leemos en proximo cap!_**

****

**_CAPÍTULO 17 LA DECISIÓN_**

**EdwardPOV**

"_todo se reduce a que te vuelves a Forks … solo o que mueres a mano de los Vulturis mientras Bella mira como uno de sus compañeros te desmiembra" _

Las palabras de Alice no paraban de rondar mi cabeza. Su visita había sido devastadora y había confirmado mis peores temores. Sabía que con Bella todo iba a ser más difícil de lo normal.

Cuál de las dos cosas prefería ¿ volver solo a Forks o morir? La única opción para mi era pasar el resto de mi existencia entre los brazos de Bella.

¿Por qué tenía que ser una Vulturi?... desde luego el destino se tenia que estar riendo de lo lindo en estos momentos.

Quería que Bella viniera conmigo y sabía que la única forma de que saliera de Volterra sería con el beneplácito de Aro.

Tendría que hablar con él.

Me dirigí nervioso hacia el salón donde Aro daba audiencia. Algo en mi interior me decía que no lo hiciera, pero era la única fórmula para poder estar con ella.

Antes de entrar vi a Piero, estaba en la puerta. Mis músculos se tensaron y mis manos se hicieron puños. La había besado. Aunque no le culpaba, Bella era inteligente y preciosa y desde luego no de mi propiedad además ella ya me había contado todo. Me acerqué con intención de entrar y el se puso en medio.

"Me gustaría hablar con Aro" contesté con el gesto muy serio.

"Lo siento pero está reunido" dijo Piero.

"Es muy importante" dije yo.

"Ya imagino, pero el asunto que está tratando ahora también lo es "dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

"¿Bella está dentro?" pregunté asombrado.

"Por eso estoy aquí, para impedir que hagas alguna tontería… que Bella deje de ser una Vulturi, es un asunto que solo debe de tratar ella, es su vida" dijo él con un cierto toque de amargura en su voz.

"¿y se supone que debe darme la vuelta e irme? ¿Quién eres tú para impedirme entrar? lo que se está tratando ahí dentro también me concierne"

"Escucha come-animales, solo estoy aquí para impedirte el paso porque Bella me lo ha pedido … no se porqué ella tenía la sensación de que intentarías hacer alguna estupidez, como ir a hablar con Aro" dijo él.

Bella me había ocultado que iba a ir a hablar con Aro y me ponía perro guardián, no me lo podía creer.

"¿Podemos ir a hablar a otro sitio?" dijo Piero en voz baja. Me sorprendió que quisiera hablar conmigo.

Asentí y me dispuse a seguirle. Fuimos a unos jardines que había dentro del castillo. Se dio la vuelta y se puso frente a mí. Estábamos solos en el jardín.

"Escucha no tengo nada contra ti. Solo quería darte las gracias por no enfadarte cuando Bella te contó lo del beso… yo… yo no sabía que estaba contigo, no soy el tipo de tío que hace esas cosas" dijo él.

Si hubiera sido posible se me habría desencajado la mandíbula por la sorpresa.

"Vaya no esperaba esto." No fui capaz de articular nada más.

"Mira que viva y trabaje para los Vulturis, no quiere decir que sea un persona demasiado horrible... bueno ya sé lo que debes de estar pensando, que asesinamos gente ..." dijo Piero sin terminar la frase.

"Oh, no seré yo el que juzgue eso... no siempre he mantenido la dieta "vegetariana" dije entrecomillando mis palabras. Piero permaneció callado mirándome, así que continué "he tenido y tengo sed de sangre humana y hubo un tiempo en el que me entregué a ella por completo, solo que me alimentaba de lo que yo decidía que era escoria de la humanidad" terminé.

"Debemos de resultarte horribles ... ¿Quieres a Bella a pesar de cómo se alimenta?" dijo Piero agachando su mirada a la gravilla que marcaba el paseo.

"La quiero por encima de todas las cosas. No es su estilo de vida lo que define mi amor por ella, es su forma de ser ... de estar, de tratarme..."dije yo muy seguro de mi mismo.

"Pero si ella se fuera... si Aro la dejara irse contigo, ¿permitirías que siguiera alimentándose de forma normal?"

"La verdad ... he intentado no pensar demasiado en ello, pero creo que intentaría mostrarle mi estilo de vida" dije yo.

"Espero que os salga bien..."dijo Piero sinceramente.

"¿Quieres que nos salga bien?" pregunté escéptico.

"Edward, probablemente no la quiera como tú, con... con esa intensidad, pero le deseo lo mejor y aceptaré lo que la traiga la mayor felicidad, con una sonrisa en los labios." Dijo Piero sorprendiéndome.

"No pensé que te rendirías tan fácilmente" acepté con una sonrisa.

"No estoy diciendo que no vaya a luchar por ella hasta que se vaya, solo que si a ella le hace más feliz estar contigo y así lo decide, no montaré ningún numerito de celos o de chico abandonado." Dijo Piero sonriendo

"Ya me parecía a mi demasiado fácil" dije uniéndome a su sonrisa.

**BellaPOV**

Estaba esperando a que Aro terminara de resolver unos asuntos y hablara conmigo. Había dejado a Piero en la puerta con la misión de impedir el paso a Edward, si este decidía aparecer, y no sé porque tenía la extraña sensación de que así sería.

Lo que iba a plantearle a Aro era muy difícil, tanto que podía notar como casi me temblaban las piernas.

"Oh querida mía, me ha dicho Heidi, que querías hablar conmigo ¿qué ocurre?" dijo Aro apareciendo de la estancia privada y sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

"Tengo que tratar un tema contigo, es un poco... delicado" dije yo.

"Edward Cullen" dijo Aro.

"¿Qué?"dije yo sorprendida.

"Digo que quieres que hablemos de Edward Cullen... ¿no es así?" dijo él.

"Oh bueno... si..." contesté. Realmente no podría leer mi pensamiento tocándome pero mi cara era bien fácil de leer.

"Entonces querida dime" dijo sonriendo.

"Me he enamorado... nunca pensé que pudiera sucederme algo así, pero el asunto es que ha sucedido"

"Mi preciosa niña, eso es maravilloso... Edward se unirá a nuestras filas entonces" de nuevo Aro sonrió, aunque esta vez su sonrisa era bastante maliciosa.

"Aro, la verdad, no creo que Edward pueda vivir o ser uno de los nuestros" dije bajando la cabeza.

"bueno su poder es ... simplemente maravilloso, podría participar en algunas expediciones e interrogatorios, sería de mucha utilidad y terminará acostumbrándose" sentenció de manera firme.

"no ... yo quiero decir que él no quiere ser un Vulturi, el ya tiene aquelarre... familia" según dije la palabra familia, su significado me abrumó...realmente deseaba compartir ese aspecto de su vida.

"Isabella querida, entonces no se a donde quieres llegar con esta conversación" dijo falsamente, sabía perfectamente donde quería llegar "así que puedes despedirte de él, Carlisle me ha dicho hoy mismo que mañana vuelven a casa" concluyó Aro.

Esta conversación no me estaba llevando a ningún lado y mucho menos cerca de poder estar con Edward.

"Aro, yo quisiera obtener tu... tu bendición para ir con él... para quedarme con él... para ser parte de una familia" dije mirándole a los ojos, la sonrisa que Aro había mantenido, se evaporó.

"Ya tienes una familia" gritó Aro poniéndose en pié "Nosotros somos tu familia"

"Lo sé y nunca podré agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí, todo lo que tengo... pero le amo, no puedo evitarlo..." le miré, Aro seguía escuchándome con aire de furia" he intentado no sentir lo que siento... me fui de misión a Francia, pero aún estando lejos sigo amándole"

"Mi querida niña, entiendo lo que dices, yo tuve la suerte de encontrar a Sulpicia y poder pasar mi eternidad con ella..." hizo una pequeña pausa " pero no puedo permitir que abandones a los Vulturi, eres una de nosotros, eres de mis mas grandes posesiones y además eres mi hija ¿o no te he tratado como tal?" preguntó Aro.

"Si, nunca me he sentido despreciada, ni sola" Mentira. "te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi... si me entiendes... déjame ir con él... déjame intentarlo... Aro vendré a verte..." deje las últimas palabras colgando en el aire.

"¿seguirás trabajando para mí?"preguntó Aro y mi mirada le contestó inmediatamente "ya me temía que la respuesta sería que no". Aro se dejó caer en su trono con enfado y angustia.

"¿y Piero?" articuló Aro.

"¿Qué pasa con Piero?" contesté desubicada, no entendía que tenía que ver el con todo esto.

"Él te quiere. Lo sé. Lo he visto. He oído lo que piensa... y permíteme que te diga, que aunque no le quieras de la manera en que dices amar a Edward, algo sientes por él, porque si no, querida mía, cuando te besó, le abrías quitado las extremidades para después quemarlo" Aro me miró esperando a ver mi reacción.

"Bu-bueno..." solo fui capaz de decir eso.

"Bella, no podemos conseguir todo lo que queremos. A veces conformarse con las cosas que tenemos a nuestro alcance es suficiente. Mi respuesta a que te vayas con los Cullen es no" sentenció Aro.

Mi cara era de completa decepción. Me quedé helada y estática.

Aro volvió a hablar "si se te ocurriera marcharte sin mi permiso, sabes que eso significaría deserción y no creo necesario recordarte que eso significa muerte, lo sabes porque has ejecutado a vampiros que se los ocurrió la maravillosa idea de abandonar nuestra familia"

"Lo sé" y tanto que lo sabía "¿Podría tomarme el resto del día libre... para despedirme?" rogué con apenas un hilo de voz

"Claro mi querida niña... pero ya sabes que no tiene porque ser una despedida, Edward siempre será bienvenido" dijo sonriendo.

"Gracias" y sin más salí del gran salón.

Como odiaba a ese hombre que decía tratarme como una hija. Claro que aceptaría a Edward, su poder era muy grande y Aro se beneficiaria de él.

Mi mundo se había caído. Unos días de alegría y vuelta a las más absoluta desgracia ¿Cómo se supone que debería de seguir adelante a partir de ahora? No podía pedirle a Edward que se quedara iba en contra de todo en lo que él creía y yo jamás me lo perdonaría. Si me iba con él era sellar mi sentencia, podría esconderme, pero bien sabía que me acabarían encontrando para darme las más lentas de las muertes. Incluso Edward podría morir bajo el yugo Vulturi.

No teníamos nada que hacer, Alice ya nos lo había avisado y prefería a Edward lejos , que a Edward muerto.

Cuando atravesé las puertas Piero no estaba.

Caminé con la cabeza agachada por los pasillos en dirección a la habitación de Edward. Tenía que hablar con él y tenía que ser lo antes posible. Nuestro tiempo juntos tenía cuenta atrás y ya había empezado. Sabía que Edward no me lo iba a poner fácil. Así que tenía que ser fuerte y hacer o decir lo que fuera para que él se marchara y así poder seguir cada uno con su existencia y aunque no fuera la mejor opción... podríamos seguir existiendo.


End file.
